


强行着陆

by HayKer, lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dark Will Graham, Deaf Character, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Hannibal Lecter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 每个人的手臂上都有两个标记：一个是灵魂伴侣的名字，另一个则是死敌。你无法得知究竟谁才是自己的灵魂伴侣，谁才是死敌。命运弄人，他们的嗓音也同时是你自十六岁失聪以来唯二能听到的声音。汉尼拔有一把好嗓子。威尔希望他是自己的灵魂伴侣。他巴不得永远不必听到切萨皮克开膛手的声音。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 53





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where the Albatross Crash-Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646311) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> 标题名改取自Starset的《DIVING BELL》 http://music.163.com/song/1390592644/?userid=1682708118  
> 捎上太太的份一起安利Starset的歌单，真的超赞！强烈推荐Monster，至于为什么，看到歌词你就明白了XD

威尔·格雷厄姆总是穿长袖。哪怕是在五黄六月里汗流浃背，气喘吁吁，两颊通红堪比生鲜三文鱼，他也穿长袖。如果非要脱，像某次夏天里在麦当劳打工被迫穿polo衫，他就会在一只手臂上缠好运动绷带，在人家问他怎么搞得竟然打起石膏来时，他就会说是自己把胳膊搞折了。

他的左臂更糟心。那上面的纹身，呵呵，他可不想冒啥风险让任何人看到。整个青春期他都是这么操蛋应付自己手臂和上边皮肤的；那儿也更敏感，从没受过什么风吹日晒。但他的左前臂比右前臂苍白了好几个色度，再多的日晒也补不回来。他的手腕较弱，缺少自然活动，但他还是坚持用双手投篮。

和其他人一样，威尔·格雷厄姆手臂上有两个纹身。也和其他人一样，一个是他灵魂伴侣的名字，另一个是他真正的死敌。还和其他每个人都一样的是，在他遇到其中之一前，他无法分辨谁是谁。不过就算遇到了，也可能傻傻分不清。就比方说，如果你因为追尾撞上了自己的灵魂伴侣，那你很容易会把他认作死敌，从此阳关独木，两不相交。

威尔·格雷厄姆的其中一个灵魂名听起来根本就不像个名儿。反倒像个头衔。它会变。这可不会发生在其他人身上。

他记得，自己第一次看到这个名字是在刚识字的时候，“1057”。再后来，成了“ подопечный #611990-A ”。读书识字儿顶个鸟用；这词它显然不是英语啊。他的灵魂伴侣或死敌是个外国人。再然后是“ Boîtier 11-4331-FR ”。后来又是“ Il Mostro di Firenze”[注1]。 从那以后，他就不再经常查看它了。但是灵魂名的改变会带来一缕热量，会有一股电流顺着脊柱上移，几乎无法忽视。他没去看。他不能看，他不想看到那个可能是他灵魂伴侣的人在这些日子里都经历了什么。

现在成了“切萨皮克开膛手”。威尔对这个名字可再熟悉不过了。

好在 他胳膊上的另一个纹身还比较正常。“汉尼拔·莱克特”——听起来有点过时，但绝不像“约翰·史密斯”那么容易被人遗忘或混淆。不像是会被威尔搞错灵魂伴侣的那种大众名字。

在某个 孩子出生时，他是能听到声音的。能够学习当地的语言，意识到汽车、狗叫与危险。如果需要的话，还可以放声说话，直到十六岁失去听力。威尔·格雷厄姆，和其他人一样，在十六岁那年，聋了。失聪了；由于什么都听不见，在他长大成人准备闯荡世界时，手语课就成了他的必修课。

人们 说你能听到自己灵魂伴侣和敌人的声音。只有他们的嗓音。如果你在听到他们后触摸其中一个，背景声就会回来。你便又能听到狗叫、汽车与音乐。但这并不能告诉你他们是你的灵魂伴侣还是死敌。威尔不想听到开膛手的声音。他压根儿不想。

他希望汉尼拔有一把好嗓子。即使他是威尔的死敌，能够再一次听到声音而不是满脑子的念头，那也不赖。

和其他人一样，汉尼拔·莱克特手臂上有两个名字。其中一个是“威尔·格雷厄姆”。听起来非常American。对方可能很平凡，很无趣，但他要么是汉尼拔的灵魂伴侣，要么就是汉尼拔的死敌，这便让他足够迷人，足够闻名于世。威尔·格雷厄姆的名字是在汉尼拔七岁时出现的。

另一个灵魂名会变。一开始是“Vladis Grutas”。那人杀了米莎还把她的肉给汉尼拔吃下了，当然汉尼拔把他杀了。接着是下一个，再下一个，直到清理完毕，有那么一阵子，他的右臂是完全光的。

上面曾有过 那个孤儿院管理人的名字，在汉尼拔被他的叔叔带走后，那个名字留了下来，直到他搬到意大利，变成了 Rinaldo Pazzi 。猎怪，多么引人入胜啊。即使在那时候，汉尼拔也会想“Il Mostro”这名字是否会一直留在那男人手臂上，永不褪色。

现在，这个名字则是杰克·克劳福德。这使得此人宾至如归般飘飘然进入汉尼拔办公室的那一天变得格外有趣。汉尼拔既不蠢，也不笨，见敌人岂能不知；对生命的威胁。如果有必要，他会准备像对待不幸的米里亚姆·拉斯那样行事。

直到杰克转过身，示意需要他帮忙完成一份心理侧写。杰克的衣袖拉至腕底——已经配对了，很有可能。人们找到自己的唯一后，就不需要到处展露名字了。他想知道杰克的敌人是谁。

“你要我做侧写的那个人叫什么?”

“威尔·格雷厄姆，”杰克回答。

就在那时，汉尼拔的生活，突然间，变得远胜，愈发兴奋刺激。

他的名字是威尔·格雷厄姆，他穿着长袖。行为举止焦躁不宁如同一只被长期关在狗舍里的猎犬。他浑身带刺，两肩隆起，双目下垂，唇瓣紧抿却仿佛在龇牙示威。他走进来时，草草找了个借口示意是交通害得他迟到，手指与手臂动作在比划时无缝衔接，显然已经熟练，正如每个人一样，但也……奇怪地受到压抑。就像不知道该如何微笑的人从书上习得微笑一样。他身上的一举一动都浸透着某种被盯死圈牢动物的特征。不越雷池一步。

“威尔，”杰克示意，朝汉尼拔打了个手势，“这位是莱克特博士。我请他来帮我们处理伯劳鸟案。”

汉尼拔无不好奇地看着，在杰克写下他的名字时，威尔明显僵住了。他目光一闪，眼底流动过一丝生动的玻璃蓝与青铜灰，继而锁定汉尼拔。鼻翼狐疑地微翕着。他舔舔唇，坐到椅子上，汉尼拔则偏着头，态度随意地后仰。也不是没可能，不像自己，这个威尔胳膊上许没有他的名字。这个威尔可能不是汉尼拔自七岁以来就印在皮肤上的威尔·格雷厄姆。

他倚头，威尔仅点点头致意，迅速而礼貌地比划了句“很高兴见到你”，又把注意力转回杰克身上。

汉尼拔抑住笑意，只嘴角微抽。好吧，如果威尔想要跟他打太极，汉尼拔是不会催他的。他确信，几十年来头一次听到别人的声音是件亲密事。最好不要太仓促。如果这是他的威尔·格雷厄姆的话，他们还有一辈子的时间呢。

汉尼拔从未失聪过。他在接触并杀死自己的第一个敌人后，就失去了听见他人说话的能力，但背景音一直存在。他听到威尔轻柔的吐息声，挪动身体时皮革发出的嘎吱声，以及他把包放地上时发出的轻微一砰。

尽管如此，他还是渴望听到威尔说话。他想知道这是不是就是他的那个威尔·格雷厄姆。他看起来相当赏心悦目，下巴紧绷，目光桀骜，乱发不羁。他知道威尔能感觉到他目光的分量，绷起的肩是致命的信号泄露。

“迄今为止有几个了？”威尔对杰克比划。

“据报已经有八名女孩失踪，”杰克回答，他的手在面前优雅地移动着，“没有尸体，没有和尸体有关的线索。严格意义上来讲，我们无法把这个家伙当作一个凶残杀手，除非出来什么东西。”

威尔点点头，他的目光被杰克办公室墙上的那块板子吸引了。他站在那里，悄然向它逼近，步态如在猎人手下被皮带与绳索束缚着。他转过身，好让杰克和汉尼拔看到他比划；“她们都美国范儿十足，不是吗?”

“他有一套模式。”杰克承认。

威尔哼了一声，汉尼拔慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。他本不该听见的，即使是威尔的哼声；不错，他就是那个人。他就是汉尼拔灵魂的另一半。“他在利用她们作代理人，”威尔表示，“其中一张是他的金券。她们代表她。”

“你认为他选择她们仅仅基于美学吗?”汉尼拔的手势，吸引了威尔的视线。他放更低了，好让威尔看到。“他们之间肯定会有更多的生理相似之处。”

杰克咕哝着，动了动肩膀。汉尼拔听到了，他手臂上的记号表明杰克即他的敌人，目前的敌人。威尔不是，显然。没有什么能把他的视线从汉尼拔手上错开。

他双唇紧闭，清了清嗓子。“有供状出来吗?”他向杰克打手势。

杰克点了点头。“像该死的苍蝇一样。有个蠢货偷拍了最近的受害人伊莉丝·尼克尔斯，弗莱迪·劳兹将其贴到了‘犯罪揭秘网’上。”

威尔上唇一抿，回到了自己座位上。“真无趣，”他大声咕哝着。

汉尼拔微笑起来。“你对有没有趣要求很高吗?”他用自己的声音问道，威尔顿时僵住了，双目大睁，猛转过头对上汉尼拔的目光。他身上的每一寸都像弓弦一样绷紧，如一根一拉即断的皮筋。

低不可闻，却又洪亮如钟； _你能听到我吗?_

汉尼拔仅一偏头。 _是的。_

威尔舔舔嘴唇，移开了视线。“我的想法通常不怎么有趣，”他说，声音沙哑。可能很多年都没大声说过话了。低哑的嗓音如烤肉滋出油脂后捎上酥脆的风味。美味可口，在汉尼拔脑海里余音绕梁。他的手指跃跃欲试地敲打着椅子扶手。

“我的也是，”汉尼拔低沉道，“没什么障碍嘛。”

“我脑中有心防，”威尔说。

“联想来得很快。”

“建立心防的速度也很快。”

汉尼拔歪着头，注意到威尔在首次震惊之后，拒绝与他对视。杰克发出了另一声音，汉尼拔抵制住了反应冲动——如果让威尔推出他和杰克的名字都在汉尼拔胳膊上，这就是步败棋了。不管威尔身上的另一个名字是什么，无论真相如何，汉尼拔都最好假扮成他的伴侣，而非他的死敌。

他心知肚明，但威尔可能心存疑虑，在汉尼拔知道威尔的敌人是谁之前，他必须守口如瓶。

“你们能听见对方说话吗?”杰克比划。

汉尼拔微微一笑，假意惭愧地点点头。“看来我还是帮不了你，杰克，”他示意道，“显然存在利益冲突。”

杰克在两人之间眉头紧锁，威尔又发出声，引起了汉尼拔的注意。“你到底是给谁……谁做侧写?”他转向杰克，做着手势；“他在给谁做侧写?”

“抱歉，威尔，”汉尼拔低声说，“如果我知道——”

“别对我进行心理分析，”威尔厉声说。他突然站了起来，把包拉回肩上。“真他妈不敢相信——”

他转身欲走，汉尼拔起身离席，不愿让威尔离开，因为汉尼拔知道他是谁了。“威尔，请别，”他说着伸出手，惊讶地发现威尔从他身边退开，拉开了他们之间的距离，喘着粗气。他不想汉尼拔碰他——为什么?他不想听见吗?“观察是我们的本能。我和你一样不能克制。”

“所以，怎么，你要来这儿搅我脑髓吗?”威尔又露出了他尖牙。汉尼拔挡住了他的出口；如果他想离开，他就得强行破门。

汉尼拔示意道。“你的所见所知深深影响着你。你的价值观和你的责任心在联想里受到重创，在梦里受到惊吓。”威尔目光闪烁，攥紧了拳头，用力到指关节都泛白了。“你的颅骨里装不进所爱之物。”

他走近一步，威尔就后退一步。

“别，”他呼吸着。手压在右臂内侧，拉着袖子。足以让汉尼拔辨认出他手腕上草书的“特”。

“威尔，没有公开邀请，我无意侵入你的思想，”汉尼拔说，话里的真诚令自己都感到惊讶。如果威尔是他的伴侣——汉尼拔肯定他是——那么他们之间该展开的游戏就要比医师与病人有趣得多。“不过，别把我当作你的敌人，这对你我二人皆无益处。我相信我不是。”

威尔眨巴着眼睛，抿着嘴唇。透过鼻翼呼出气，垂下凝视的目光。“我——”。他的袖子松了下来，全身一阵战栗。汉尼拔渴望知道威尔胳膊上还有什么名字。也许是他妻子或女友的。也许是他以为爱的人。也许是他不想恨的人。“我得走了。你会让我走吗?”

“容我邀你共进晚餐吧，”汉尼拔迫近道，又向前迈了一步，“远离……窥探的目光。”

威尔的目光投向杰克。他喘着粗气，猛地点了一下头。“好吧，”他低声说，声音微弱、沙哑；显然不习惯说这么多话。他用手捂住嘴，呼吸从指缝间泄出。

汉尼拔笑了笑，退开一步，把门打开。威尔几乎飞也似地离开了，尽管去触碰威尔，将听力天赋再次给予他的念头十分诱人，但他还是抵制住了。他的手指在身侧蜷曲着，看着威尔从门口消失，听着门轻轻“咔哒”关上的声音。

杰克站起身，引起了他的注意。“我不知道刚才到底发生了什么，”他打手势说，“不过或许我们不该那样激怒他，莱克特博士。威尔是……很稀有的物种。”

“然而，”汉尼拔回应，“很明显，他与我在某些方面相连。我们可以听到彼此的声音。”

杰克喷了口粗气，勉强挤出一个苦笑。“但愿他不会认定你是他的敌人。”

“当然，”汉尼拔笑着示意，“但我想不言而喻的是，杰克，我不能昧着良心把自己伴侣的秘密悄悄告诉他的上司。”杰克凝起了眉，但他还没来得及回答，汉尼拔又接着比划；“我想我能帮威尔看到凶手的面孔。我不打算离开他。当然是私底下的。”

“那好，”杰克打着手势，眼里闪烁着胜利的光芒。真是有意思，同时对他伴侣与敌人的未来做出投入。汉尼拔认为今晚他可以独自思考了。威尔的声音，他的陪伴，一个挖掘他脑髓的机会，已经主动送上门来，唾手可得，汉尼拔突然变得不知餍足起来。

“随时通知我。”杰克示意道，朝门一比。汉尼拔点头离开了，对灵魂印记的奇妙演变心生讶然。不像杰克的名字在他的胳膊上，显然他的名字并没不在杰克那儿。否则杰克就该听到他声音了。

他想知道杰克的敌人是谁。也许他和汉尼拔一样，在年轻的时候就把对方给杀了。监狱里有些连假释机会都没有的犯人。也许就是伯劳鸟本人。脑海里带着这个问题，他离开大楼陈设，站在阳光下，听到了发动机的嗡嗡声。车窗摇下来，露出了威尔。

“我得假装在这件事上有所选择吧，”威尔打招呼说，“什么时间，地址呢?”

汉尼拔笑了，拿出他的名片，将手伸进去，放在客座上，因为他知道威尔不想碰到他。“七点合适吗?”他问。

威尔紧闭双唇，警惕地注视着汉尼拔，点了点头。“嗯，”他低声说，手指在方向盘上曲起，“那就七点。”

“到时候见，”汉尼拔说着，直起身子，“空腹来。”

威尔吐了口气，一丝笑意浮现在他脸上。他把窗户摇上，开车走了。汉尼拔看着他离开，面上始终挂以微笑，怀着飘然的预期步履轻快地回到了自己车上。

威尔一到私下就忍不住查看他的手臂。没错，在那儿，一贯龙飞凤舞的字体； _汉尼拔·莱克特_ 。与卡片上的名字是一样的。结论，威尔在公开的谋杀案调查中碰到了他的一个标记者。

至少不是开膛手。名字没变。他半怀期待它会改变，但是没有——很明显他与开膛手相连，不管这些年他用的是什么名字。人并没有变，变的只是名字 。

他想知道汉尼拔的另一个名字是什么。想对方有没有和自己一样，怀疑威尔是否是他的敌人。但对方没有怀疑，威尔能读懂人，哪怕是像莱克特这样的人。也许吧。邀请对方共进晚餐是个好主意，可以看出他们对彼此说谎的原因。感觉就像是在约会。

他有点想把这变成一次约会。汉尼拔很帅，他的声音……老天呐，他的嗓音平稳，低沉，抚慰人心。是他作为心理医生该有的声音。口音却出人意料；威尔在失聪之前只听过路易斯安那州的拖腔拖调，而现在他一辈子都只会听到这种声音了。

这……挺好的。本来绝对会更糟糕的。

他在七点准时到达，手里拿着一瓶昂贵的进口红酒，他连名字都读不出，也不想尝试。他检查了一下自己的袖子是否卷好，扣好，没有褶起。整理了一下头发，又觉得自己这么做蠢毙了，便按下了门铃，看到里面有个小灯在闪烁，以便失聪者注意到有访客。

他又检查了一下袖子，兀自呼了口气。汉尼拔已经见过他了，当时他脾气暴躁，态度粗鲁，但对方还是邀请他来了。食物香味从门边微敞的窄缝里飘出，接着空间变暗，门开了。

汉尼拔带着温暖的微笑迎接他，这让威尔感到胃里空空如也，胸膛突突打鼓。他呼了口气，继而意识到汉尼拔能听到，脸涨得更红了，一把将酒瓶递了出去。

“我尽力了，”他试图道。

汉尼拔对着瓶子眨了眨眼睛，从底部接过。威尔的手指一直握着，确定它不会掉时，才向后一缩蜷曲起来。他不想要——他想要。他们说，如果你接触了，你就能分辨他们到底是你的敌人还是灵魂伴侣。威尔是如此渴望汉尼拔成为他的伴侣，简直渴望到无法呼吸，因为这意味着一个连环杀手，一个罪犯，是他的敌人，那就说得通了。那是可以承受的。

但如果他不是呢?如果开膛手，不管是谁，都是威尔那该死的灵魂的完美对应，而汉尼拔才是他应该憎恨的对象，那该怎么办?他会无法面对现实的。最好不要知道。最好只是坐下来，听他美妙的声音，在他的桌子上吃饭，继续保持这种可能性，对他来说就足够了。

“谢谢你，威尔，”汉尼拔低声说道，威尔叹了口气，听到汉尼拔的声音，他胸中不安的震颤减轻了。他后退一步，示意威尔进来，威尔脱掉外套，把它挂在门边的壁橱里，汉尼拔看了看标签。“我们今晚就喝它了；它将完美配菜。这边走。”

汉尼拔的住宅华丽温暖却阴沉。是那种藏有秘密的地方，见不得光的秘密。暗色系木在昏暗的灯光下幽光闪烁。宽敞的厨房里香味四溢令威尔口齿生津。是客人们真正想去的地方。

他清清嗓子，汉尼拔转向他，他刷红了脸，想起不能在这个男人周围制造噪音。汉尼拔会听到他发出的每一种声音。对方的注意力被威尔某种听不见的东西吸引了，放下酒，关掉了烤箱上的警报器。

威尔 皱眉。“你能听到，”他喃喃着。

汉尼拔停了下来，回头看他。“是的，”他回答。“坦言讲，我未曾失聪过。在我还是青少年的时候，我遇到了自己的第一个标记者。”

那……那意味着……“我猜不是你的伴侣。”

汉尼拔给了他一个温暖的微笑，摇了摇头。“不，我敢肯定他不是。”

威尔无法呼吸。“标记可以改变，”他说，“如果配偶死了，或者——”

“轻轻一碰，化为永久。”汉尼拔微微点头，打消了威尔的疑问。他又看了一会儿后者，自鼻间叹息，转过身去，把烤箱里的东西拿出来放在柜台上。闻起来简直妙不可言；蜜肉，浓浆，蜂蜜，小红莓，肉桂，都像该死的圣诞节了。汉尼拔的目光在厨房岛台后与他的相遇。“威尔，你的标记是否有过改变?”

“你的名字没有，”威尔回答，寂静如坟。手指因本能地想要比划而抽搐，但他所能做的只是半成形的动作。能说话，知道自己能听到，真的很好。

汉尼拔微微一笑。“你的也没有，”他说，“我承认，你的名字相对普通；我对我们见面的轻松程度感到惊讶。”

威尔粗粗喘了口气 。“我可不会说这‘容易’，”他回答道，“得有女孩丧命，你必须得好奇，出现在正确的时间、正确的地点。”

“是吗?”汉尼拔问道，“你似乎……不太情愿。”

“这么说吧，我不想让医师成为我的伴侣或敌人。”

汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼，沉声笑了。天啊，他笑起来都这么好听。“那么，也许现在我们还是做朋友比较好。但愿我们不会过于友好。”他的手平放在岛台上，像是需要冷却一下。他的手也很好看；宽阔，手指纤长，脉络分明。威尔咽了口唾沫，尽量不去想象它们触碰到肌肤会是什么感觉。

“我宁愿保持专业，”威尔紧巴巴道，双臂交叠在胸前。

“或者我们可以互相交流，像成年人那样。我敢肯定，在某些情况下，灵魂伴侣或死敌会偶尔休战。这种关系里并无隐含的浪漫或性暗示。”

威尔一哼 。“你听得到自己说的是什么话吧?”他问道，但他抑制不住想笑的冲动，尤其是当汉尼拔的视线和他相遇时，目光变得温暖起来。深色的眼睛，他细认着，是棕、红与威士忌金的融合色调。

“我一贯听从自己的声音，”汉尼拔带着揶揄的微笑回答，惹得威尔哈哈大笑。“现在，不如让我们落座吧?一切已准备就绪；我来为你开酒。餐厅就在那扇门后面。”他朝威尔的身后点点头，威尔走向那儿，知道自己收了条不言而喻的命令。

汉尼拔的餐厅与房子里的其他地方一样奢华。桌子很大，随便就能容纳十来人，餐桌中央摆有一对鹿角，周围排着一圈紫花。在壁炉上方的墙上有更多花束，围绕着一副画像，里边一个女人与一只天鹅躺在一起。

他抬了抬眉 ，坐到了对门的位置，在桌子左边起头，那儿已经摆好了餐具。他微笑了下，内心欣赏着汉尼拔的远见，让自己背对着墙好看到汉尼拔进来，因为他听不见。

他很快就来了，两手各端一盘，面带微笑地把盘子放下，退去拿酒。威尔深深呼吸，盘中的猪肉厚片淋有一圈精美的鲜红色酱汁，盘缘上缀着三两芦笋与少许胡萝卜泥，零星肉桂橙黄明亮蜜意扑鼻，这引得他再次口中生津。

汉尼拔把两盏酒杯与一瓶酒放在圆托上端来了。他放下酒杯，斟上一份丰盛的酒酿，威尔重重呼了口气，按捺不住想开汉尼拔意图把他灌醉的玩笑。“通常猪肉是与白葡萄酒搭配的，”汉尼拔跟他说，“但我想今晚我们可以破例。”

威尔笑了，刚斟好酒，他就拿起杯子，手指轻抚着杯身，端到唇边呷了一口。很浓郁，浆果的味道隐去了单宁，但味道不错。汉尼拔叹息落坐，继而一片悄然。威尔听不到椅子的嘎吱作响，也听不到他手指拿起刀叉时的摩擦声。

他双唇紧抿。他想听到——他想知道在他不是一个人的时候，那听起来该是怎样。回到他的狗狗身边，听它们呼哧喘气，互喷鼻息的声音。他的动物，像大多数定期与人类互动的动物一样，已经进化出优先于声音的视觉提示。威尔确信它们会叫，但它们这样做不是为了引起他的注意；它们需要他时，就会用鼻子碰他的膝盖，舔他的手，或者用其他身体力行的方式来吸引他的注意。

从十几岁起，他就没听到过狗叫了。从十几岁起他就没听到过任何声音，除了现在，汉尼拔的声音。他那优美、低沉、带有口音的声音。威尔胸口作痛。

“你能听到，”他说。他已说过了。汉尼拔看着他，轻轻哼了一声表示认可。“你遇到你的第一个标记者时……你多大了?”

汉尼拔的目光飘远，移向记忆所在之处。“那时我十三四岁，”他低声说。平静的声音里有根不容被触的危险神经。他抿起唇，垂下眼睛，又开始进食。“所幸，会面非常短暂。但我毫不怀疑他坐在自然硬币的哪一边。”

威尔 皱眉。当然，他从来没有见过开膛手本尊，但刚见到也很难知道对方就是死敌。除非他被抓个现行。也许哪怕那样也不会。仅仅看着某人，见到某人，就能 _了解_ 某人，尽管所有诗人与说书人都这么讲，但对威尔来说却是天方夜谭。

他清清喉咙，不过没太用力，以引起汉尼拔的注意。汉尼拔这么笃定，他敢肯定这不是个愉快的晚餐话题。他们的第一次非-约会。“所以你从没失聪过，”他说，想起了汉尼拔的另一句话。

汉尼拔摇摇头。“没有。当然，我遭受了与每个人一样的选择性人声听力丧失。但我能听见其余的世界。”

威尔舔了舔唇。“是什么样的?”

“威尔，有一个简单的方法可以找到答案，”汉尼拔笑着说。他没有伸手，但很明显，如果威尔试图触摸他，他会受到热烈欢迎的。

威尔摇头。

汉尼拔叹了一口气。“我必须承认，你不愿像人们所说的那样‘达成协议’，这让我非常好奇。”他的刀被放下，取而代之的是杯子，并喝了口酒。威尔无言以对，试着集中精力就餐。食物真的很棒，口味鲜明、独特，令人啧啧称道。他想象着这就是那些能体验到声音之人的感受。他回忆着，虽然那只是他小时候父亲的混音磁带。倒是很配在前廊上弹奏班卓琴，被小孩子们称为杀人犯和变态的老头。水塘上的追逐嬉闹谱成一曲朦胧的落日之歌。

“你的渴望太贸然了，”威尔反驳道，“如果我是你真正的敌人呢。”

汉尼拔的眼睛在微弱的光线下隐现幽光，他微笑着双眼看起来眯得更紧。算计；威尔想这怕不就是老鼠在猫视线里的感觉。他就只缺一条懒洋洋摇晃的尾巴了。

“那会是一个有趣的把戏，”汉尼拔说，“上帝很喜欢他的小游戏。”

“你的宗教?”威尔问道，眉头一抬，“我不予判断。”

“ 宗教意味着结构、常规与信仰。我得承认，我对这三者投入了大量的精力。”威尔歪着头，皱眉听着。“我赞同这样一种意识形态，即世界上的任何行动都会造成平等而对立的反应；既有罚，也有赏。而这项任务是否可能落在一个无所不知的神身上……就不那么重要了。”

“所以你，怎么，拜倒在物理的祭坛上吗?”威尔开玩笑说，虽然他觉得这个笑话有点乏味。

“ 奇迹仅仅解释了科学无法解释的东西。以我们人类为例——我们进化的目的，我相信在当时是有意义的，把我们完美伴侣的名字，与我们真正的敌人同时印在我们的皮肤上。我们无法知道何者为何；只是展开推理，依靠直觉。这是一个相当混乱的安排，你同意吗?”

威尔点点头，拇指情不自禁地在袖子上揉搓着，开膛手的名字就在那里。

“最重要的是，我们的选择性失聪。是为了和我们最亲近的人建立亲密关系吗?那么为什么我们也能听到敌人的声音呢?”汉尼拔微笑道，“你想过吗，威尔?”

“可能超出了我的思考能力，”威尔嘴巴发干，承认道。汉尼拔未置一词，拿起酒杯，斟满。威尔吞下抗议；就算有最多也只是半心半意的。“我不认为现代社会像过去那样适合灵魂伴侣。”

“噢？”

威尔哼了一声，又喝了一杯。不知怎么地，这酒喝起来更甜了。“在那个时候，这是有道理的，”他说，“你必须知道谁会支持你，谁会一直支持你。现在人们……不那么孤立了。”

汉尼拔倚过头。“你父母是灵魂伴侣吗?”

“我倒希望不是，”威尔未来得及平静下来，咕哝的声音充满了苦涩。

汉尼拔沉声。“不幸的结局。我道歉；我无意刺探。”

“你没有吗?”威尔在挑衅，尽管微笑着。只有一点点。“不能克制，是吗?”

汉尼拔对威尔微微一笑，几乎见愧般，微微低下头。不，不能克制。威尔也不能。也许他们就是注定要把对方撕成碎片呢。

“就像我之前说的，威尔，如果你真的不想拥抱我们关系中每一个潜在的方面，那么我就不会强迫你。但是，我可以开诚布公，我确凿无疑，你不是我的敌人。”

他听起来若有所思。

“我也不认为你是我的敌人，”威尔承认，“至少，我不希望你是。”

汉尼拔的目光一闪，投去好奇的另一瞥。“我能问你胳膊上的另一个名字吗?”

“如果你给我看你的，我就给你看我的。”

汉尼拔的眼睛眯了起来，唇上扬起一抹戏谑的微笑。如猫准备前扑时，静电掠过背部。“也许改天吧，”他温和地说，“等我们更了解彼此。”

“不可能那么糟糕，”威尔回道，“不，我不信。不管你藏的是什么名字，我相信肯定事出有因。”

汉尼拔又发出一声沉吟，在座位上坐直身子，拿刀又切下一块肉，在边缘缀上胡萝卜块。

威尔不喜欢他听起来那么不屑一顾的语气。他不喜欢胸腔里有一个空洞，随着心脏一起跳动，渴望得到汉尼拔认可的感觉。他也不喜欢自己利嘴毒舌，随时准备竖刺咬人的冲动。

“我是认真的。我不知道你是我的标记之一，现在我知道了，平心而论，我无法做杰克希望我做的侧写。”汉尼拔的目光与威尔的目光相遇，凝重如磐，“我不想做任何可能有损你对我看法的事。”

“听起来像我的主场了，”威尔回答，嗓子干涩。他抑制住了想再喝一杯的冲动；毕竟，他还得开车回家，而且他的头感觉很迷糊。不仅仅是酒精的作用。

汉尼拔只是微微一笑，威尔的手如受火燎。

注：

1.前面几个也不知道是啥，不过按照语言可以推断拔叔当时的大致年龄与人生轨迹。1057，大致为少年拔失去双亲和米莎之后；подопечный为俄语“假释犯”，应为小汉尼拔被当做苏联难民收入孤儿院之后；Boîtier为法语，有外壳，躯体的意思，是被叔叔和紫夫人收养，在法国学医期间；Il Mostro di Firenze，这个大家应该比较熟悉了，是意大利语“佛罗伦萨恶魔”。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Hayker的校对！本章之后的翻译都有她的付出！

四野茫茫，他就把她搁在这片荒地之中。赤身裸体，挂在牝鹿头上。威尔一见此，辛酸愤怒立时揪紧腑脏，她的长发被微风戏成瀑布，捎来尸身的气息，是新腐的味道。或者是那头牝鹿的败味。这只动物看起来没能留住全尸，可能是为了方便运输。死在她之前。

他感到有人碰了下他的胳膊，转过身去看到是贝弗利，后者拧起眉毛，眼睛几乎因激愤而一片漆黑。他偏过头，后者吐了口气，比划道；“你这混蛋！我知道你听得见。别无视我。”

他眉头蹙得更紧。“我听不见，”他回答，她的目光随即落在他手上。

她挑起一道眉，抬起头来。“扯淡吧你。每个人都在说你是怎么找到你的灵魂伴侣的——莱克特，对吗？所以你能听到了。”

“不，”威尔再次示意，“我真不能。”

她眉拧得更重。“你说不能是什么意思？这不是……是意外还是怎么的？”她的眼睛睁大了，“他是你的敌人吗？”

威尔叹了口气，转身离开她。不，他肯定汉尼拔不是他的敌人。这个人正在罪案现场，和他一起站在杰克旁边看着威尔，就像老母鸡密切注视着小鸡一样。他的姿势，虽然并不明显防着或偏向威尔，却留心于他。自到现场后，威尔就一直能觉察到汉尼拔投来的目光。

他摇摇头，视线转向那女孩。靠上前，对贝弗利视若无睹，他的手指在身侧曲起。在他脑海里，伯劳鸟见此陡然失色尖叫出声。这是多么的 _浪费_ 啊。她是那么美丽，那么完美。她是完美的。她注定要受到尊敬、爱戴与崇拜，而威尔感觉双膝麻木仿佛它们不再属于自己。他想跪下来，感受大地的寒冷，接受了她的鲜血是何等幸运，他 焦渴难忍 。他饥肠辘辘。但是她身上有腐烂的味道，肉也坏掉了。

不管做这件事的人是谁，那都是个怪物。别无他想。未被进化，没有价值，他甚至都没有——。

“他...……”他的手指蜷曲着，颤抖地吸了口气，然后向贝弗利示意，眼神坚定不移，“他从她那儿拿走了什么吗？”

他已经见够“我们必须等实验室结果”的比划了，因此余光一瞟便知。

“很难判断，是因为鹿角还是其他什么，”布赖恩补充，从蹲着的地方站起来，手里拿着相机，拍下牝鹿角刺穿她的部位。他比划起来，相机在脖子上嗖嗖转着，阳光闪过打开的镜头，耀眼刺目使威尔缩了下。曝光，太暴露了。在荒芜旷野里没有崇拜的空间。这不是伯劳鸟捕食其他猎物的神圣厅堂。对她进行傲慢的展示也毫无荣耀可言。

他抿起上唇，看向别处，目光转向汉尼拔。徘徊着，仿佛河里的鱼线缠着鱼竿。牵引着。汉尼拔偏过头，重心随之转移，渴望靠近威尔。只需要威尔的一句话——一句出声，穿过旷莽苍垠的呼唤。或者也许只需威尔一个颔首。

他又转过身去，把手伸进口袋，掏出一瓶阿司匹林，干吞了两片。头痛。

“我一直在想你说的话。”

他们早些时候已吃过饭，汉尼拔做的，威尔穿着四角短裤和一件t恤，又匆忙套上一件毛衣来掩住胳膊，他没想到这么早会有访客，汉尼拔穿着他平素的西装。威尔现在已经期待起那身楚楚衣冠。他的手指发疼，想去触摸，他想感受那布料之下的生命热度；想知道那是粗糙还是像丝绸一样柔软；想要尝试抵上汉尼拔的臂膀与胸膛感受其下的肌肉。

汉尼拔看向他。晨光柔化了他锋芒的棱角。“我说了什么？”他问。对Will的随口评论，他倾向于不答反问。在深入话题之前将它明确。在测试温度前，他不会跳入水中——威尔欣赏他的克制，以及对揭露信息的热忱。他本能当一个好警察的。

“为什么我们会进化成现在这样，”威尔回答。炒饭丰盈浓郁而热气腾腾，红椒片在上颚里燎烧着。味道很好，肉有点咸，伴有一丝枫糖蜜意。他又咬了一口，浑身都暖洋洋起来，这时又看到汉尼拔递来赞许的微笑，他选择的话题令对方眼睛里闪烁着热切的光芒。“是连接。在这个大千世界里，我们都是孤独的，但是我们的标记……”他吞咽了下，“那个可以给与我们最深的爱，对我们造成最深伤害的人。知道这些人是谁是件好事，即使我们无法从两相抵消中分辨出对方究竟是哪一个。”

“你渴望连接吗，威尔？”汉尼拔低喃道。

“谁不渴望呢？”

汉尼拔轻哼一声，低下头吃了会儿饭。“是的，”他平静地说。他说这话时的样子让威尔很不舒服，胃里一阵翻腾直泛到嘴里。“那么，这个杀人犯，你认为他也有同样的欲望吗？这就是他要寻找的吗，从这些女孩身上？”

“我认为他……把那种欲望引流到她们身上，是的，”威尔喃喃着，哪怕说着这样的话，他也无法不感受到其中的真实，“他崇拜她们。他爱她们，爱得如此之深，以至于他不得不……去拥有她们。将她们取来，变成他心中的形象。”

汉尼拔撮起唇。“你认为他在与她们做爱吗？”

威尔面色一白。“不，”他厉声道，胸口感到一阵拉扯，发自肺腑的委屈， _大错特错_ ，像一只落在荆棘上的鸟儿一样扑腾着翅膀。现场没有对女孩进行性侵的迹象，即使检验了其他尸体，他也知道结果不会变，“不是的。比那更深入。”

“性不是肤浅的，”汉尼拔温和地争辩。威尔还没来得及回答，他就补充道：“我明白你的意思。不管他渴望什么，都无法从身体上的亲密接触获得满足。”

威尔点头，汉尼拔又用叉子叉起一口食物。真奇怪，他想着；汉尼拔的舌头绕着这个词打转。“亲密”。进食是亲密的；分享他做的食物。将自己的一部分放入牲礼中，随威尔心愿或取或离。在威尔不许他涉及任何其他部分时，他却已经触碰温暖到他的内里。

他看着汉尼拔吃下自己那一口，听到他说：“那么，昨天那个女孩又如何呢？”

威尔一声嘲弄。“那不是他，”他回答道，然后转过脸去，望着被遮掩的窗户。汉尼拔的眼睛盯着他，沉重得足以化为实体，令威尔抿起双唇，呼出一口气来。“那是……任性乖戾的。相当于在墙上抹秽。幼稚。怪诞。”

汉尼拔的眼神一闪，头向前倾，唇被激起兴趣地抿作平平一道。“两个通常不用于描述同一事物的词，”他轻描淡写地说，威尔点点头，“杰克似乎认为他们是同一个凶手。受害者的情况是一样的。狩猎的动机。”威尔脸上一定流露出了什么，因为汉尼拔微笑加深，像被取悦一般，微微露出了他的牙齿。“凶手终于给你呈现了什么，难道只是怪诞吗？”

威尔沉声怒哼，固执地摇着头。“杀了一个女孩，把她当作畜体喂给蛆虫，可没什么好嘚瑟的。”他嘶声道。

但他不能否认，看着她时，他感到了什么。不是伯劳鸟——伯劳鸟惊恐得直往后退缩，不忍看她一眼，为浪费与损失而哭泣。不，是别的什么东西，让威尔手臂内侧的皮肤灼烧起来的东西。他弯曲手腕，转动着它。这已经不是他第一次有这种感觉了——开膛手的杀人行为虽然不常见，但只要他一看到，就知道是对方干的。这是另一条线，纠缠难分。

汉尼拔当然注意到了这一举动，低哼一声。“你的标记经常困扰你吗？”他问，又一次地，轻轻带过。

威尔紧闭双唇。“有时很疼，”他回答说，“那个……不是你的那个。”

汉尼拔的眼神稍柔，只在眼角微显。“我很高兴自己没对你造成痛苦。”

威尔忍俊不禁。汉尼拔说这些话时，听起来是那么迷人的真诚。“不是身体上的，不是，”他说。汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼。“这个……在你身边，有时会忍不住心痒。我想这就是你一直在说的那些本能吧。一种永不满足的欲望，想要伸出手去看看是否能够回什么。”

“但你不想，”汉尼拔结语道。

“我不是不想，”威尔争辩着，“有两种可能性。你是我的伴侣，或者不是。我不能……冒着发现你不是的风险。”

汉尼拔考虑了一下，轻轻颔首表示同意。“我想这是有可能的，你是我的伴侣，而我却是你的敌人。上帝的一个残酷玩笑，但他是那么热衷此道。”他冲威尔从容地微微一笑，“我刚说过，威尔；如果你不想再听到，如果你永远不想知道真相，我不会强迫你。”

“是啊，”威尔气呼呼道，“你又不会损失任何东西。你听得到。”

汉尼拔点点头。“是的。我可以。尽管我认为有伴侣的好处不仅仅是带回背景声。”他目光下沉，舔了下嘴唇。“联系，就像你说的。”

“我希望是你，汉尼拔。我真的，真的这么希望。但如果你不是……”

“威尔，我必须承认，好奇心正生生折磨着我。”威尔笑了，他忍不住。“我不明白你的另一个标记谁，竟让你如此害怕解开身份。”威尔吞咽了下，目光下垂。“是你认识的人吗？”

威尔咬住他的下唇。“我得说，我比任何人都了解他，”他低声说。

汉尼拔的目光一闪。他向前倾身。“这么说你知道他是谁了？这个人。”

“你这是拐弯抹角地逼我承认了。”

“是的，”汉尼拔说。他的目光毫不动摇，分秒不让。威尔在这样的炽热与分量下刷红了脸。他开始如坐针毡，忍着不去挠袖子下面开膛手的名字。它灼烧入体，芒刺一般——不像改变时的感觉，倒像摸着滚烫的火炉。切渗进皮肤，逼出咝咝水泡。痛，真的好 _痛_ ——。

头，也在痛。威尔陡然起身，走向自己的包去找阿斯匹林。

他当然听不到汉尼拔的椅子移动声，但他能感觉到空气中的变化。他直起身子时，突然意识到背后的热气。转过头，用眼角余光打量着汉尼拔，他可闻地咽了口唾沫，攥紧瓶子，指节泛白。

“威尔，”汉尼拔低声说，威尔抬起下颔。“我希望你不要太深入地理解我的下一个问题，但我必须一问。”威尔转过身，与他对视。他们站得很近，他能闻到汉尼拔呼出的咖啡与食物气息，从他身上散发出的温暖就像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。太近了，简直让人透不过气来。

汉尼拔低头看着他掩住的胳膊，它火烧火燎得热辣，威尔的肉居然还没从骨头上融化，真是个奇迹。“我应该被这个名字威胁吗？”

威尔禁不住发出一阵难看的笑声。“倒是定义下‘威胁’啊。”

汉尼拔眼神一闪。“有没有可能，不管可能性有多小，你身上的另一个标记……你希望对方成为你的伴侣。不论何时，无论未来。”威尔深吸一口气。“他会让你幸福吗？”

威尔的喉咙发紧。他闭上眼睛，想着开膛手。这个无名的，无脸的，可怕的人，创造了那样引人共鸣的场面，威尔能清晰地描绘出每一次杀戮，看清每一道切口，感觉到刀下薄纸般的皮肤。沐浴在新鲜血液的热流中。感到满足，胜利与进化。开膛手的杀戮是他前所未见的。

“我想对你说‘不’，”威尔承认，“但我不能。”

他鼓起勇气再睁开眼，想着也许会看到汉尼拔从他身边撤退，或发现对方表情平静，凝视里却隐藏着深深的伤痕。他发现没有；恰恰相反，汉尼拔是如此温柔地看着他，如此坦然而激烈的热情，威尔再次无法呼吸起来。

“或者也许，”汉尼拔温和地建议，“我们应该知道，有一天谁会威胁到我们的幸福。”

他说得好像他们已经是伴侣了，好像他们已经感受过彼此的皮肤，呼吸过彼此的空气，分享过共同的家园，好像整个世界都在他们掌中为他们而建。威尔的头，他的胳膊，疼得厉害，他的视线已经发昏变白，他设法打开瓶子，又吞下了两粒药。

“让我的伴侣成为我的敌人，让我的敌人成为我的伴侣，”话音未落，又已颤抖而平静地说了出来，“我不想失去这个。”

“这是信心的问题，”汉尼拔表示赞同。威尔转过身来面对着他。“你必须要有信心，我的确是你的伴侣。你必须相信另一人不是。你必须企望我对他人名字的潜在反感不等于我对你的吸引力。而后者可以推翻前者。”

他吞咽了下。汉尼拔看起来不像是那种受过怀疑的人。“你觉得有可能吗？”他低声问道。

闻言，汉尼拔笑了。“我想现在已没什么能让我震惊的了。”他垂下眼睛，目光后面极致昭然的渴望攫住了威尔的呼吸。太残忍了，他这样吊着汉尼拔也太他妈 _残忍_ 了。

要么就干，要么断个彻底。或者也许从来就不可能“断”。和汉尼拔单独呆在一个房间里是不可避免的。威尔想，如果有谁能消除三十年来的压抑、恐惧、在长袖遮掩与绷带缠绕下变得苍白而过软的皮肤，那就只有他的灵魂伴侣了。

“答应我一件事，”他低喃道。

汉尼拔没有说“任何事”，但他愿用自己的牙齿在威尔皮肤上刻下这些句子。“嗯？”

“如果……如果不成，那就走开。”威尔说，“别碰我。也别让我听到。我们各走各路，一刀两断，就这样，行吗。”

汉尼拔被拉得更近了，即将扎入温软的玻璃残片。会很疼，触撞在一起会很疼，威尔知道。万一那是切肤之痛……

汉尼拔未置一词，这是一种仁慈。在无边无涯的寂静里，威尔的心跳声在耳中怦怦作响，肺叶干渴裂开。他内里空洞徒留躯壳，也许这意味着摔碎时伤痛会少些。

肯定不会那么不堪。

他咬紧牙关，卷起袖子，露出前臂。其中一只明显比另一只更羸弱、苍白，开膛手的名字和汉尼拔的一样，由优雅的连体印刻而成。他闭上眼睛，这样就不用看汉尼拔的脸了。

如此轻柔，近乎狂乱失控而涩然的安静，然后是一声：“哦。”

威尔没有移动。没有睁开眼睛。他无法忍受。“如果你要离开，就告诉我一声，”他低语道。因为他听不到门的声音。

“威尔，”汉尼拔说，还是那么平静，那么温柔，怎么会有那么温柔的东西却让他如此痛苦呢？他能感受到温暖，在皮肤上若即若离的触摸。“ _威尔_ 。看着我。”

他服从了。

汉尼拔离他的手臂那么近，威尔本能地颤抖着，咬住他的下唇，攥紧拳头。汉尼拔向他靠得更近了，不愿放过他们之间哪怕一寸的距离。他们是如此接近， _如此的接近_ ，这么容易就……

汉尼拔目光沉沉，光打在他背上，将他投在柔和的阴影里。“我毫不怀疑，”他说。威尔没有意识到他是多么需要听到这句话，抛却沉默，大声说出。他艰难喘息着攒不上气来，听起来像是呜咽。“一直是他吗？开膛手？”

威尔咽了口唾沫，哑声道：“比你那个还久。”因为这是事实。开膛手一开始是个数字，然后是一串外国词与乱码，现在是一个怪物，汉尼拔则是不变的。如石屹不移，温暖得残忍。他低头看了看自己的手臂，上面写着开膛手的名字。不知怎得，它看起来比平常还要大，字体更粗，延伸得更宽，像是要取其身而代之。他抑制住了想再把袖子拉下来的冲动。

汉尼拔抿起唇，缓慢地长呼一口气，然后伸出手。

“信心的飞跃，”他微笑着说。

威尔把手放在汉尼拔的手上，手指相扣，他的眼睛灼辣，头疼也慢慢变成了一种隐隐作痛的感觉。

呵呵，威尔是多么 _迷人啊_ 。汉尼拔从未想过会遇到一个如此引人沉沦，又如此纯粹疯狂的人。凄美，他抵上汉尼拔的手掌，掌心的滑入，如同最甜美四溢、滋味 无穷的珍馐。

汉尼拔曾研究过伴侣对患者的影响，阅读过案例研究，并亲眼看到过相关证据，对接触敌人的后果了如指掌。这些记号不会说谎，也无法说谎。而他的名字和他的另一面都在威尔肌肤上。

威尔简直就是他的天作之合。没人比他更了解他了。

威尔倒抽了一口气，睫毛抖动着，表情和缓下来。最后，他眼角的皱纹、下颔的紧合、肩膀的绷起尽数消失，疑虑与年岁涣若冰消一如夏日温暖阳光下的冷霜。汉尼拔走近几步，拇指按住开膛手名字的“-er”，手指收拢握住对方手腕，这样威尔就无法抽开了。

他没有。甚至没有尝试。他抬起头，对上汉尼拔的视线，昭然而震惊的希望神色。就像沙漏里的沙子，涓涓流下汇入宿命的完美融合。

这似乎是自然的，靠近，触摸，相抚，缱绻温存。汉尼拔的鼻子碰到了威尔的鼻尖。威尔额上的卷发直挠他心底。他呼出的气里，有汉尼拔喂给的辣椒、蜜肉与咖啡的香馥，一切都在汉尼拔口中找到了归宿。

威尔并上最后一寸，微抬头，唇相触，威尔立刻分开唇瓣，任汉尼拔探索的舌头伸入。他浑身一阵战栗，汉尼拔发出沉声咆哮，将威尔的空得闲的那只手拉到他腰际，愉悦地看着威尔的手指在他西装外套的边上蜷起握拢。

热量随着每一次微妙的颤抖、每一声轻柔的喘息而攀升。威尔像一个饥焰中烧的人那样亲吻着，在汉尼拔刚松开缠住他头发的手落上后颈时，发出嘶哑而响亮的呻吟。他们的初吻加深，仅稍作喘息又投入第二次，紧接着攀向第三次。

可以说，这种感觉无可比拟，除了饥饿；一种根深蒂固、不知餍足的饥需，渴求更近、再近、 _永不满足_ 。威尔闭上眼睛，两颊泛红乞求触摸，汉尼拔照做了，举起他们合拢的双手，能感到威尔的皮肤抵他在指关节上的热度。手臂如针扎般麻木，威尔的名字在胜利中引吭长啸； _终于，终于，我找到你了。_

威尔紧抓着他，愈发弓起身子，手探入汉尼拔的西装外套下，把衬衫从裤中拽出，摸到裸露对方的皮肤，纵然汉尼拔不知道他的伤痛，对方身上的温暖却宛如良药一般抚慰了他的苦楚。

最终，他们炽热滚烫的肺不容再被忽视下去。额面相贴，威尔喘息着，深吸一口气，随即发出暗哑的笑声。娱心悦耳；汉尼拔大可用威尔的声音欣然谱成交响乐，他发现自己渴望从威尔那里撷取更多。即使世上无人能闻其声，威尔也值得被听到。

“你还在这里，”他低声说，轻柔里带着难以置信。

汉尼拔微笑着，拇指轻轻拂过威尔的脸颊。“一直，”他回答道。威尔的睫毛湿漉。他的眼睛里盛满水光，显得愈加明亮。汉尼拔本料威尔会问他的死敌，并准备好若无其事地解释为何会是杰克·克劳福德的名字。这很容易；汉尼拔可以说他的标记不足为道，他的敌人多如流水。他可以说这远不如开膛手的名字那么严重紧要。

但威尔没有问。也许他根本不在乎。

威尔再次与他对视。眨眨眼，身后闪动着一团无名的、不成形的影子。它们在扩大，他后退了一步，但紧紧抓住身边汉尼拔的手，告诉汉尼拔这不是因为他。

“哦，”他喘着气，揣着沉沉理解。

汉尼拔偏过头。

“连接，”威尔说。他咬住下唇，眉毛叠起。汉尼拔无法拒绝去亲吻这道戏线细线的乐趣。威尔愉悦得浑身发颤，又往前靠去，就像一只长期得不到喜爱的动物，正在渴求至死。“这是——。就是这样。”

“你在说什么？”

“伯劳鸟，”威尔低声道，“这是..…….这是饥饿。你感到饥饿吗？”

_永无止境，噬骨钻心，是的_ 。“差不多吧，”汉尼拔回答，“对亲密的渴望。”

“亲密，”威尔再次点头回应，“像……进食。”

这一次，是汉尼拔在战栗。威尔食用他的想法令人愉快。反过来，吞噬威尔也是如此。

他用鼻子轻轻蹭过威尔的头发，吸了口他的气息。威尔似乎无法抗拒这种冲动；他掐住汉尼拔的身体两侧，手指在对方紧握下带节奏地活动曲起，呼吸减缓，两相配合。他们已然同步，身体识别出彼此的韵奏并被迫描摹模。

威尔做了个抱歉的苦脸，往后退去。“我需要和杰克谈谈，”他说。

汉尼拔点头。“你想要陪伴吗？”

“是的，”威尔毫不犹豫地回答。他舔舔嘴唇，补充道；“拜托了。”

“当然，”汉尼拔低声说，亲吻了下威尔绯红的脸颊。“你穿好衣服。我在外面等你。”

威尔微微一笑。他那副模样，微笑起来也很可爱。酒窝深藏、尖牙微露。他把汉尼拔拉得更近一些，想再亲他一口，而一吻变作久久的停留，缱绻地、缠绵着，难舍难分，在分开时令汉尼拔诅咒起这该死的缺氧与 _饥需_ 。

“待会儿见，”威尔说，汉尼拔又点了下头。两人不情愿地分开手，恋恋不舍着，终以不适收场。汉尼拔的胸口感到空虚，他想知道威尔是否也有这种感觉。

看向那双眼睛，就知道他也有。

他走出威尔汽车旅馆般的木屋，听到身后门关上的声音。听到威尔吃惊的笑声，对方现在也能听见了。


	3. 第三章

世界上有这么多的声音。踏在湿漉草地上的窸窣脚步声，拂身而过挠进袖底与后脖的飒飒风声。汉尼拔的汽车发出的嗡嗡声，还有他电台里播放着的柔和小提琴合唱声。威尔不知道该如何应对这一切——这就像在他16岁生日那天醒来再也听不到声音一样突兀。每个人都知道它会到来，有专门的心理学课程和实践来帮助那些因失去听力而无所适从的人，威尔茫然地想道，那对找到了他们的伴侣或敌人，突然间又能听到一切的人来说，是不是也有同样的帮助呢。

他的手指不停揉捏着自己的大腿，听着指甲在棉布上刮擦的声音，听着车轮在石子与路面上发出的轻柔咔嚓声。他摇下车窗，听到经过公园时的犬吠，听着风的语笑喧阗缓缓钻进车里。

在他们上方，一只鹰啁啁叫着，威尔听到它的声音，屏住了呼吸。

在他旁边，汉尼拔一直保持着沉默。威尔穿好衣服准备去见杰克时，他就微笑着张开双臂欢迎威尔。他扶着门，等威尔上车，金属的嘎吱声震耳欲聋。悬架在他的重压下发出隆隆声。然后发动机的抖动声响起，轰轰烈烈地发动了。

威尔的手滚烫，发疼，就像把两只手都放到了一个过热的炉子上。他并没有疼痛难当，但随着心跳的加速，他的手掌里生出一股温柔的脉动。他轻弹上衣的纽扣，只为听到指甲刮过塑料的声响。在他终于不胜其声时，他摇上了车窗。

汉尼拔同情地一哼，同时把收音机的音量也调低了。“这是一种调整，”他温和地说。威尔点了点头，脚心不在焉地在踏板上挪着，想听到绒布擦过鞋子的声音。“我很幸运，从未感受过真正的失聪。”

“太多了，”威尔嘀咕着，抬头透过挡风玻璃望着旭阳，“我知道它不会，我记得它不会，但我有点期待太阳会发出声音了。”

“严格意义上讲，的确是会的，”汉尼拔笑着回答，“只是我们离得太远了，而在真空的空间里，它又无法传达给我们。”

威尔哼声。对他们来说，这样作为一个物种，还真是进化上的古怪作弄。他不禁想开膛手的声音是什么样的；会不会是和蔼，低沉的。像他这样的杀手必须很有魅力，不然他无法如此接近他的受害者。

“汉尼拔，”他说，既是为了分散自己的注意力，也是因为他迫切地想知道答案；“现在怎么办？”

汉尼拔好奇地一哼。“什么意思？”

不答反问。威尔微笑。“我的意思是……呃，我们是伴侣了。这……意味着未来某些步骤。”他把目光从手臂上移开，注视着汉尼拔的脸。“你觉得我们要搬到一起住吗？我们应该，我不知道，进行一次真正的约会吗？我——”他不好意思地笑了笑，无奈地耸耸肩，“我这会儿有点像无头苍蝇了。”

“我绝不希望你牺牲你的独立性，我也不希望我们仓促行事，”汉尼拔轻描淡写地回答。但是，当然，这也是那个十分清楚地表明对威尔有好感，受到他吸引的人，他说话的样子，就像他们还没有接触就已经结为伴侣似的，还开门揖客邀其共进晚餐，也不管是不是请进了只颈毛倒竖，龇牙咧嘴的恶犬。

威尔佯怒道。“我希望你给我一个诚实的答案，而不是你认为我想听到的答案。”

汉尼拔沉默片刻。在遇到红灯并驶入转弯车道时，威尔被转向灯突然发出的咔嗒声吓了一跳。他们停了下来，红灯，汉尼拔转移重心，转过身来完全迎上威尔的视线。

“我诚实的回答，”他开始说，字斟句酌，如有编排，“是希望了解你，除此之外，别无他求。在你的允许下尽可能全面地了解你。”汉尼拔含蓄一笑，威尔也微笑起来。“我得承认，我在已经在这世上活了很久，虽然我未曾觉得孤独，但既然已遇见了你，既然已知道了你是谁，我感到……”

“饥渴，”威尔盖棺定论。

汉尼拔与他对视，一点头。

绿灯亮了，他们继续开车。

“你觉得每个人都是这样吗？”威尔问道。汉尼拔是个医生，一名精神病医生，他可能对这类事情知道得更多。“或者你认为各人的感觉都不尽相同吗？”

“我想是如此，”汉尼拔回道，“对一些人来说，可能是被温柔拥入怀中的感觉。对另一些人来说，安稳的温暖会带来舒适，即使它永远不会变成浪漫或与性相关之物。”他稍作停顿，平静地补充道；“还有的人，会烈爱灼身。渴望吞噬，合二为一。”

威尔轻颤着，舔舔唇。尽管他认为自己已经知道答案了，可还是问道；“你感觉如何呢？”

汉尼拔的眸色暗沉。他不能把目光从路上移开，那样不安全，但在他低语时，威尔却突然深深感受到了；“我想是后者。我……很清楚我们之间还存在距离。我对此感到愤怒。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，一阵如释重负的震颤从他的脊梁上掠过。当然，他的灵魂伴侣对他们之间的结合感受理应与他一致；毕竟，羔羊不可能相互吞食，龇牙咆哮的狼也不可能从温和的陪伴身上找到乐趣，否则便会面临被驯服的危险。

他伸出手，压在汉尼拔的大腿上，感觉到那里肌肉的紧绷，迎向他的触碰。他笑了，看着汉尼拔的手指在方向盘上蜷起，指节泛白。

“这是相互的，”他喃喃道，汉尼拔的笑容扩开足以亮出其牙。

他们到了警局，在汽车熄火时，威尔缩了下，周遭的声音猛然向他冲来，让他的耳朵嗡鸣不已。香烟和速溶咖啡的气味袭击上他，穿过停车场的车流声就像一把木槌击中了他的后脑勺。他瑟缩了下，捂着耳朵，深吸一口气，就在这时，在他们附近有两个警察钻进了一辆车，伴着警笛与亮灯的哀鸣，火急火燎地离开了。

“天啊，”他喘着气，而汉尼拔就在那里，为他遮挡住阳光，帮他捂住耳朵。他的手感觉起来要宽阔许多，荫蔽着威尔，直到他只能听到自己脉搏的跳动声。

他抬起眼睛，呼吸困难，感觉就像一只刚被放回野外的动物。

“慢慢来。”他听不到这个词，它更像是水下的回声，但他点了点头，吸了一口气，汉尼拔缓缓拨开他的手指，触摸轻曳过威尔通红的脸颊，移至他的下颔，到他的脖颈。威尔抿紧嘴唇，放下双手，为一切的噪音做好了准备。这让他的头很疼，一团紧绷的神经在眼后跳动。他伸手去摸口袋，掏出他那瓶阿司匹林。

汉尼拔见他拿起药，蹙额。“威尔，你多久吃一次止痛片？”

“有需要时就吃一片，”威尔回答道，他立马意识到这是个错误的答案。但这是最诚实的，“我经常头疼。”

汉尼拔的眉皱得更深。他拢住威尔颈背，把他带进怀中，鼻子压上他的头发，深深地吸了口气，威尔变得紧张起来。

“你不仅仅是在闻我，”汉尼拔抽身时，威尔咕哝道。他的脸又红又烫，让他错觉足够解冻一整个冰柜。

“我有着非常敏锐的嗅觉，”汉尼拔带着一脸歉意的微笑回答道。他松开威尔的手，威尔把唇瓣咬在一起，屏退欲发出的哀鸣。他必须小心自己无意识的发声，因为他知道有人在听。“感染与疾病在大多数人身上都有一种特殊的气味。原谅我；这是习惯。”

“有什么诊断吗，医生？”威尔打趣道，绕着他转了一圈，朝派出所走去。

汉尼拔仅仅笑了笑，然后他们一起走进了自动门。头顶上有个加热器，把暖空气吹到进入者的身上，威尔抬起头，惊讶地眨着眼睛，听到它发出低低的、令人窒息的呼呼声。还有，自动门的簌簌声以及它们在背后轻微而泠然的碰撞声。

他们进了派出所里面，威尔被一阵刺耳的噪音攻得猝不及防。电话铃没完没了地响着，为那些听不见的人准备的明亮灯光一闪一烁，混乱的文件，响亮的叫喊，以及拘留室里七手八脚的怦怦乱撞。喋喋不休的谈话声与传真机尖锐的哔哔声。

“耶稣基督啊，”他说着，又退缩了一下，离汉尼拔站远了些捂住耳朵。他看着对方，“你他妈是怎么忍下来的？”

“你会习惯的，”汉尼拔带着同情的微笑承诺。他看向威尔身后，一点头，威尔转过身去，看到是杰克，对方正弯着腰，面前放着一个文件夹，而他皱眉写着对最近发现的报告。威尔吞咽了下，小心翼翼地放下他的手，让自己在嘈杂声中重整起来，向对方走去，用手指在杰克附近轻轻一敲，以引起他的注意。

杰克抬起头，惊讶地眨着眼睛。“哦，你们两个都在这儿。”他做了个手势，示意他们坐下。“什么事这么急？”

“伯劳鸟，”威尔在一张空椅子上坐下后示意回应，汉尼拔优雅地坐在自己的椅子上。他们的膝盖微微蹭过，威尔一阵颤抖，另一股热量坠入他小腹。“实验室有什么发现吗？”

杰克的眼色沉沉，双唇紧抿。“她的肾不见了，”他打着手势说，“一开始很难判断，哪些是鹿角造成的，但有一处伤口与器官切除是一致的。”

威尔徐徐吸了口气，闭上眼睛，点了点头。“不是伯劳鸟，杰克，”他说，“这根本不是他的作案手法。他决不会这样对待她的。”

“也许他正在恶化，”杰克说，“他们总是这样。”

威尔摇着头，蹙眉。“不是这样的，”他说，“我认为....我认为伯劳鸟杀死这些女孩是因为她们让他想起了他的伴侣。”

他能感觉到汉尼拔的惊讶，而这反映在杰克的脸上。杰克偏头。“解释。”

“这是消费，这一点你没错，但他需要把她们完全吞下去。他爱她们，想要保护她们，唯一的方法就是把她们永远留在自己身边。我们再也找不到其他的尸体了——这个女孩被展示给乌鸦的方式毫无光彩可言。”他知道他是对的，在他用手势比划时，他感觉到了这些话里的正确性。

他感到汉尼拔的目光落在他的脸上，并短暂地看了他一眼。“他感到饥饿，”他打着手势，“伯劳鸟必须这么做。这是不可抗拒的冲动，是绝对性的。他绝不会只取走一块。”

杰克皱着眉头，但汉尼拔的表情近乎愉悦。威尔肯定是踩了狗屎运才能有这样一个灵魂伴侣吧，竟然不会排斥从他双手与头脑里投射出来的杀人犯的言论与感受。

“那这个女孩呢？”杰克指着文件问道，“有什么不同？”

“不是他干的，”威尔再次打手势说，“这个……”他的上唇向后龇起。一张曝光的照片，女孩的脸，苍白而如天使般的死亡。她是那么美丽，那么纯洁，那么甜美，那么善良，上帝啊，对不起，亲爱的，我很抱歉这种事会发生在你身上。这不是我所计划的。“这一幕几乎就是被精心包装的。这是一种嘲弄，一种……羞辱。”

“所以如果你认为这不是伯劳鸟干的，威尔，那是谁干的？”杰克示意，“谁会为了证明一个观点而杀死一个女孩？”

“也许有人认识伯劳鸟？”汉尼拔提议。他没有说话，只打着手势，威尔因听不到他的声音而一阵泛疼。他不知道失去它他会怎样，这很危险，非常危险，尤其是对像他这样的人来说。依恋、吸引与， _操，_ 他想把汉尼拔生吞活剥。

他僵住了，呼吸急促。那不可能是他的想法。那感觉太真实、太原始、太刺激了。

“开膛手，”他低声说。汉尼拔听到威尔的声音，两眼陡转向他，双手垂了下来。威尔笑起来，苦涩而尖锐。他的头隐隐作痛，用双手揉搓着脸。“开膛手。”

操蛋的当然是开膛手。如果他手上是威尔的名字，那么他知道威尔的存在也就不足为奇了。毕竟，威尔多年来一直在注意着他，帮助杰克狩猎。如果他知道，他可能知道威尔找到了他该死的伴侣。时间轴吻合，天啊，他会盛怒的。

他想到了那个女孩，想到了他处理她身体时那种可恨的、恶意的漠视。“如果我不能拥有你，没人能拥有你。”这些话在无声的呐喊中回响，穿彻一切将标记相连的层叠。也许开膛手认为威尔是他的伴侣。但却发现不是，天啊，威尔不知道这样的人会做出什么丧心病狂的事来。

他的胳膊很痛，痛得要命。

“不是他干的，”威尔再次虚弱地比了个手势，因为已经别无他法。

杰克的唇紧抿在一起，也许发出了什么声音，不过威尔听不到。可他确实听到了杰克的笔在书桌上敲打的声音，他的目光落在那上面。杰克立刻一动不动了。

他眯起眼睛，目光在他们两人间来回一扫。“你能听到，”他示意道。

威尔点头。

“嗯，恭喜你了，”杰克表示，尽管喜悦之色未达眼底。威尔缩了下，但无法把目光移开，因为杰克继续示意道：“从伊莉丝·尼克尔斯的尸体里发现了更多证据。她伤口里有填充物的痕迹。我们正在调查可能的来源。”

威尔点头，感觉木然。他想，如果他能听到杰克的声音，那一定低沉回荡、掷地有声。

“等我们找到了什么就给你发短信。”杰克说罢，脸上的表情意味深长。威尔得滚到一边等他的召唤了。他再次点了点头，移位起身，过于失常，只敢仓促说了声“回见”便匆忙走出警局，扎入外面舒适凉爽的空气里，享受着明媚的阳光，沉钝的川流车声比局子里种种尖锐刺耳的噪音要仁慈许多。

汉尼拔的影子出现在他身边，威尔转过头，盯着他的鞋。“我总觉得有什么可怕的事要发生了，”他低声说。

汉尼拔偏过头。他的手指轻拂，如静电刷过威尔身侧。“你确信是开膛手在荒地里杀了那个女孩，”他说。

威尔点头。很明显。如此明显。

汉尼拔也不否认。也许他得出了同样的结论，或者至少相信威尔的洞察力，没有直接争论。“你认为他是冲着你来的吗？”

“我不会放过他的，”威尔回道，他的心跳又一变奏，因为听着这样的措辞，仿佛他的情绪更加个人化了。他是，他确实是，他来到这里，向威尔展示他的所失之物，他一直在注视着，就像一道黯影，总是堪堪盘踞在视线之外。“哦天，太艹了。”

汉尼拔的手指又碰了碰他的，它们紧紧相扣。他的温暖安抚人心，威尔开始把这种热流同在伴侣身边的宁静化等。突然间，他又不胜寒意，想要更多；想让汉尼拔摸遍他的全身，想要他的手，想要他的嘴，想要他狠戾、暗沉的眸。

暴露无遗，就像那个荒郊野外的女孩。威尔的胃翻江倒海，下颔紧绷。

“我不管去哪儿，把我从这带走就行，”他嘶哑道。

汉尼拔点头，一言不发地将他拉到车上。他们进去后，威尔闭上眼睛，双手抱着头，任引擎的轰隆声与舒缓的无线电信号在大脑里游曳，自在逍遥如鱼得水。此外就只有汉尼拔轻柔的呼气，手指在皮革方向盘上的摩擦，汽车在转弯、提档与刹车时发出的嘎吱声。

汉尼拔把他带回了旅馆，尽管威尔真的不知道他们还有何处可去，他仍没好气地一笑。

他们下了车，走了进去，门一关上，汉尼拔就从后面把威尔抱入怀中，下巴抵在他肩上，一手抚着他胸膛。这是一个平静的拥抱，威尔重重一咽，把头歪向一边，好让脸颊蹭过汉尼拔的鼻子。

“我不希望你怕他，威尔，”汉尼拔低声道，用的是人们说‘我不会让任何事情发生在你身上’的语气。

但威尔并不害怕。至少不是那种典型的属于猎物的恐惧。“我担心的不是自己，”他回道。一想到开膛手也会因为嫉妒与渴望而做出这样丑陋的事，就令人胆颤惊心。“但现在你明白我让你定义‘受到威胁’是什么意思了吧。

汉尼拔微笑。“消除竞争？”他问道，声音里透着一丝笑意，但威尔没有笑，因为这正是他想要的。

威尔转过身，与他对视。“我不会让他这么做的，”他说，发誓，简直像是指天立誓不死不休。汉尼拔的眼眸深沉，温暖而柔情款款。他抚摸着威尔的前臂，上面印着开膛手的名字，手指向上移去，松松绕在肘后。威尔一个哆嗦，咬住下唇，抓住汉尼拔的外套袖子，用力攒紧了。

片刻后，汉尼拔偏过头。他透着鼻腔叹息。“有什么是我能效劳让你消气的吗？”他问道，一手托着威尔的脸，拇指一边在其面颊上温存摩挲。他是那么 _温柔_ ，与开膛手判若云泥。而威尔不知道该对自己的……好奇心作何感想。他该死的想知道开膛手是谁，他外貌如何，他的行为举止又如何。他初尝血债时的微笑，对滚烫热血与痛苦呻吟的回甘，以及唯他才能驾驭的技艺。他是那个将威尔视作能与其平起平坐的大师，他主动抛出了触碰的橄榄枝。

“我从来都不擅长分散自己的注意力，”威尔气短地坦白道。汉尼拔是美酒、风雅与温辞。他不是那种本能的，野性的饥饿，不是那种肾上腺素的激增，也不是那种嗜血掠食者的杀戮。

他是安全的。他是甜美的。威尔讨厌那种犹嫌不足的感觉。

汉尼拔微微一笑。“好吧，如果你愿意，我可以想出一些办法来分散你的注意力，”他低声道，威尔笑着，愉快地接受了汉尼拔的亲吻，尽量不去想咬下去直到尝到鲜血的感觉。汉尼拔会怎么做呢。他会不会反咬回来。

噢，他那甜蜜的、坚定的、 _大放异彩的_ 威尔。他当然会注意到汉尼拔煞费苦心留下的线索了。意识到自己的丰收，那些他小心翼翼编织进威尔早餐的器官，现在正处于他心爱之人的胃里，供其茁壮成长，这份喜悦简直无从抗拒。

汉尼拔吻了他，感觉威尔是如何颤抖着，弓起身子，低喘着，光芒在沉沉眼眸一闪而逝，乞求着，乞求 _更多_ 。迟早，汉尼拔会将他吞吃入腹。抛尽繁文缛节，拆除条条框框，赤裸展现他内里火热的兽性。他们说爱需耐心，也许称其为“爱”是愚蠢的，尽管威尔手臂上的印记告诉汉尼拔对方与自己正是合璧连珠。

汉尼拔可以耐心十足。想象威尔会像对待敌人而不是伴侣一样对待他们的关系并非难事。他的眼中有一种深隐的饥需，闪烁着暴力的欢愉之光，希望看到暴力的终局。要说言之凿凿倒也不是，他必须承认威尔的身体正在他这里玩着一项别开生面的双重间谍游戏。

他对汉尼拔有所回应。他 _只会_ 对汉尼拔有所回应。血液、汗水、眼泪，啊，这份美味。汉尼拔的牙隐隐作痛，亟需感受一下那处在他们之间的动人脖颈。

威尔像只饥肠辘辘的动物一样扑向汉尼拔，以爪勾胯，把他拉近，他们不停地亲吻，互相交换着唾液，威尔发出了最为甜美的喘息声。汉尼拔也低吼一声，威尔目光一闪，睁大了眼，退开一步呼吸着，鼻翼翕张，颤抖的双手揉上他红肿的唇。

他发出羞怯的一笑，而汉尼拔想从他喉中 _撕扯_ 出此声。“这……绝对是个分散注意力的好方法。”

汉尼拔定是笑得太灿烂了，但威尔看着他，仿佛他身上的空虚只有汉尼拔能填满。 _是的，乖孩子，让我进来_ ，进入他的头骨，他的胸膛，他的股间。汉尼拔一手穿过威尔的头发，将他拉进另一个吻，同时巧妙地把他引至床前，直到威尔的小腿撞上床缘，瘫倒进去。

威尔抬头望着他，汉尼拔俯下身来，吞下了威尔的呜咽，一边单手按上对方逐渐硬起的阴茎。他性奋的气味宛如佳肴上的另一层佐料。灿烂辉煌，备受瞩目。

“可以吗？”他哑声道。

威尔吞咽了下，点头，双目大睁。“是， _求你_ ，草，是的。”他气喘地回答着，在汉尼拔压上床时，打开了双膝。威尔急切地摸索着他的衣服，如果汉尼拔残忍以应，他便会强迫威尔去面对这样一个事实：是近在咫尺的开膛手引起了他这样的反应。那个女孩的模样也许会吓到此刻在他脑海里的那个凶犯，但他知道这是一份来自他身上另一个标记的礼物。精心包装，费心呈上。

威尔脱下休闲裤丢在一边，勃起自内裤洞里放出。他很迷人，皮肤摸起来是如此温暖，受过割礼，汉尼拔带着渺远的微笑记下这一切。他跪坐在威尔脚边，后者哀叫着，沉重而渴求，抓着他的头发，汉尼拔张嘴舔弄起他柱身的每一寸，威尔伸手紧扣住他颅底。

威尔的饮食有待改善，他的精液在汉尼拔舌尖上无比浓烈。汉尼拔知道，他喂养威尔的时间越长，对方的膳食便会越好。但在汉尼拔的舌头卷上柱头时，那甜美的喘息，发颤的两股，向后仰起的头颅以及冲着壁顶眨动的双眼，威尔发出的 _声音_ ，便足以弥补这短暂的不快。

汉尼拔把他吞入嘴中，畅行无阻地一口含下，威尔随之呻吟起来， _激越高亢_ ，不知该如何噤声，汉尼拔也不想让他知道。他仰起头，测着威尔的柱顶抵在齿腭上的感觉，舌上的分量，以及龟头在喉底的那份粗砺。

总之，令人欣悦。汉尼拔哼声，被他伴侣的主动献身取悦了。威尔的手指紧紧抓着他的颅底，另一只手在被窝里攥得骨节发白，直到汉尼拔伸出手与他手指相扣才放松下来。在汉尼拔深深含入，足以引起呕吐反射时，威尔猛地握紧手，阴茎抽搐着。

“哦， _操，_ 汉尼拔——”

乖孩子。在汉尼拔完事后，他都不会认出自己的遗迹残骸了。

他吞下威尔，舌头舔着突出的静脉，用唾液润湿对方的阴茎，以平滑、缓慢的含弄浸触他顶部，令威尔在他身下浑身颤栗。汉尼拔空闲的手顺抚到威尔臀上，手指扣上袢带，让他保持不动，持身把人尽量往深处含入。

下一次，他会让威尔赤身裸体，为他敞开，令威尔因欲望而滚烫潮红，再那样要了对方。他将知悉威尔全部的声音，从受惊愉悦的粗声喘息到过度兴奋的若狂叫喊。他将触遍威尔，直到了解对方眼里含着如释重负的泪水被自己刺入灌没时，会怎样埋在他颈间尖叫。

汉尼拔情不自禁地发出沉声的兽吼，威尔则用力往下推着他的头，陷着腹，耸着胯，欲进得更深。他欣然接受，享受着威尔的控制力在一点点崩溃的感觉。这声音对他的影响比他预期的还要大；他并没有完全无动于衷。他的手颤抖着，与威尔十指紧扣。共享着来自伴侣的愉悦感。他吮吸着，响亮、粗暴而淋漓，威尔抬头放声，摆正头，盯着正在看他的汉尼拔，又暗哑地呻吟起来。

“ _操，_ ”他低声说，声音嘶鸣、低沉而沙哑。“操，这太——太大声了。”

是的。泥泞不堪的湿漉，毫无悔意的粗鲁。令人愉悦。汉尼拔哼声，又低下了头，阴茎贯上喉底。他渴望于此；他想要歆飨令他色授魂与、心愉一侧的伴侣，想要温柔地改造他，想要威尔在汉尼拔的所露所感中流连忘返，想要他渴望得到更多。

“汉尼拔，我要——”他没能说出话来，但汉尼拔无心停下。他把威尔的手从头上拽开，继续动作，含紧嘴唇，尽量吞咽下口中之物。威尔呜咽着，身上的每一块肌肉都随之绷紧，汉尼拔口中的那块也是，愈发粗烈，填满口腔，迎来高潮。

汉尼拔尽数吞下，他一边为吞咽下威尔而低吼着一边舔着威尔开始软下去的阴茎。威尔的手在他的紧握下抽搐，发出了一声如此甜蜜的、心满意足的叹息，光是这声音便足以让汉尼拔餍足数日。

汉尼拔结束最后一次吮吸，缓缓吸了口气，呼吸着新鲜的、自由的空气。威尔气喘不已，两眼发沉，面颊通红。汉尼拔陡然起身，抓住他的头发，亲吻着他，把威尔的味道反馈给他，后者呻吟着，饥渴着，他是如此饥渴难耐，汉尼拔都能从自己胸中感到这一点。

“让我来，”威尔喘息着，伸手去抓他，把他拉近。“拜托了，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔微笑。这很诱人，无比诱人，但威尔第一次看到他裸露的手臂不该如此。不该在他所爱之人如此犹疑、心神不定的时候。当酒酿软化他的獠牙，欢愉之诺麻痹他的感官，抚平他的颈羽时，真相方可展露。

命运的天平，一如既往地，倒向了他这一边。威尔的手机在他口袋里剧烈震动起来，吓了他一跳，瞄到自己衣衫大敞露出已软的阴茎，脸涨得通红。他抱歉地看了汉尼拔一眼，整了下衣服，掏出手机。

“是杰克，”他低语道。

汉尼拔点点头。“我们该过去了，”他说。

威尔抬头看着他。向下，汉尼拔确信他自己的勃起仍然痛苦得明显。“那你怎么办？”他问道，内疚地蹙起了眉头。

汉尼拔笑了，再说时并无谎意。“如果你想进一步发展我们身体上的亲密关系，我宁愿在我们其中一人的家中。”

威尔眨了眨眼，他的脸颊泛着淡淡绯色。“好吧，”他点头答道，“我……好。”

汉尼拔拨弄着他的头发，把威尔拉起来亲吻。


	4. 第四章

他是挖掘现场的工人，一个管道穿线工。他最近递交了辞职信，但没有留下能寄送税务文件的地址。他还是一名业余猎人，经常会在他山上的小屋中消失数月，去寻他的猎物，收割每一块肉、每一片骨头、鹿角和与器官，以满足他的需求。他是一个单身女大学生的父亲。

他的手臂内侧有她的名字。

这可能不是他第一次碰她，所以他能听见。毕竟，父亲会拥抱他们的孩子。他的妻子知道他们女儿的名字印在丈夫手臂上时，会作何感想呢？她无视那个女孩吗 ？ 她恨她吗 ？

他认为这都无关紧要。厨房地板上有血。

威尔开枪了，枪声太响，他手指一抖，又扣下了扳机。加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯向后倒去，手里拿着刀，阿比盖尔·霍布斯的脖上鲜血四溅。威尔不停射击，直到子弹耗尽，耳朵嗡嗡作响。咔哒声仿佛汽车引擎发出的冷冷响声。

_放松点，亲爱的，弹药用完了。_

她哽咽的哭声感觉是如此响亮，如落在他耳中枪声的余波——现在他明白了为什么在射击场要护住听力。它就像合唱一样回响，四壁回荡。

她啜泣着，威尔跪了下来，一手滑过她脖子上的血。她符合侧写；典型的美国范，年轻漂亮。完美而珍贵之物。威尔看着她，觉得自己被爱压得如此沉重空虚，他想把它从她的胸膛里拽出。想把手指伸进她脖颈上的伤口，往下，往深处，直到把她的心脏握在掌中。

更宽阔、有力的一握将他的手推开，汉尼拔的手紧紧拢住她的喉咙，止住了鲜血。威尔颤抖着，伯劳鸟的愤怒在他的脑壳里大声尖叫着，如猎食者看到对手碰他伴侣时的咆哮。

他痛苦地叫喊着，喉咙刮擦得生疼，宛如吞下了弹壳与烟灰。他目不转睛地盯着，而后抬起眼，看到加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯在冲他微笑。

“看到了 ？ ”他轻声说。他无法比手示意，但威尔很容易读懂他的唇形。感受着这些话，就像伯劳鸟栖息在他的肩膀上，一只骄傲地看到自己后代膨胀起来的鸟。“看到了吗 ？ ”

威尔看到了。她很漂亮，她是如此完美，他爱她胜过爱生命。看着加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯在厨房里流血而死，他感到如释重负，如刺在肺，不吐不快。

他将一手放在汉尼拔背上，因为他的伴侣温暖、能干而坚强，他闭上眼睛，假装他抱汉尼拔就是为了这个。假装自己没有感觉到阿比盖尔在他们之下抽搐、窒息，如一条落在岸上的鱼那样大张着嘴。

“我会予你荣光。”他低声说。他知道汉尼拔听到了。不幸中的万幸，他没有发表评论。

医护人员没能及时赶到。阿比盖尔·霍布斯是在两个男人面前死去的，唯二本可以尽其纯洁、完美爱着她的男人。威尔的眼睛湿润了，她吐出最后一口气，他将手指覆在汉尼拔指间，从她脖子上抽开他鲜血粘稠的手，她的身体不再抽搐，开始冷却。

她死了，但他们仍试图救她。威尔冲他们咆哮，扑向他们，让她留在属于她的地方，他们可以在此予她荣耀。他会……他需要触碰她，需要感受她的每一寸肌肤，想要温柔将其剥去。他会把她变作柔软、油亮的皮革，将她的胃制成水囊，把她的脸变成猎鹿时所戴的面具。他会用她的手指与纤细骨骼做成风铃。他会把她的头发塞进枕中，或将它们编成琴弦。他可以与她一起奏乐。他可以把她的骨头磨成齑粉，然后烤成甜点。他可以以她虹膜上的色彩绘景，他必须在它们变得模糊灰暗之前将其画出。

当汉尼拔把他拉回来时，他在哭泣，鲜血染红了威尔的脖颈，他像丧家之犬一样抓着他，跪在一旁的厨房地板上。威尔看着他们把她装进包里带走，抽噎、颤抖、哭泣着，他看不见她了。

_我很抱歉，没关系，没关系的，对不起。我犯了错，但我会改正的。_

他确信，无论是哪个怪物在他脑袋里咆哮，他们都不希望发生这种事。

杰克的出现令房间陷入黑暗，风雨欲来之势逼得鸟群纷纷寻求庇护。“把他弄出去，”他向汉尼拔示意，汉尼拔点头起身，把威尔拉了起来。他将威尔裹在大衣里，轻柔地嘘声安慰，带他从房子后面出去，远离狗仔与好奇的邻居。

“她要被浪费了，”威尔哽咽着说，仍然深陷在伯劳鸟的爱意与疯狂扑棱着的翅膀里。他感觉自己飞得太猛，刺扎进巢中，只为保护自己不受捕食者的伤害。“他们做不好的，汉尼拔，我必须阻止他们。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音平静，却能穿透一切。仿佛连接着威尔大脑和世界其他部分的辅线被骤然拉下，他所听、所感、所见的都只剩汉尼拔。他眨巴着眼睛，想找回呼吸，想控制住操蛋的自己，抬起头，看着汉尼拔沉沉的眼睛。威尔的脸颊上还有阿比盖尔留下的血迹，也染在了汉尼拔脸上，粉红的一道。红色在他身上是如此动人。

汉尼拔托住他的脸，他染红的手是那么温柔，如羽般轻柔却又沉重而坚定。“她不属于你，”他波澜不惊道。威尔不知道，他是在通过自己和伯劳鸟说话，还是在和自己说话。即便如此，他的脑袋里仍响彻着一声愤怒的叫喊。“你做了你所能做的一切。你找到她了。你找到他了。”

他找到了。是啊，他做到了。也许吧。感觉他没做那么多。

哦，但他真的并没有做那么多，是吗 ？ 是开膛手让他看到了自己所缺少的东西。是开膛手如此小心翼翼地、温柔地、充满爱意地包装起槽糕的一切。是他让威尔 _看见_ 的。

在他的脑海里，伯劳鸟被某种更加庞大、漆黑、长有金瞳的生物之爪熟练刺透，发出一声尖叫。那怪物笑着把它吞了下去。

汉尼拔用大拇指摩挲威尔嘴角，好像他必须坚持让威尔的焦点，他的注意力，只集中在他身上。 _看着我。看见我。_

 _你看见了么_ _？_

威尔吞咽了下，闭上眼睛。不。他不会让伯劳鸟，也不会让开膛手毁了这一切。

他听到后门开了，但没有动。不管是谁都给他该死的一分钟吧。“杰克。”他听到了汉尼拔的声音，感到它沉闷击在自己脸颊上，他把鼻子贴在汉尼拔的衣领上，吸入着他的气味。这不是在招呼 ； 汉尼拔的声音很低，把名字压在威尔的发上，只为告诉他杰克在那里，而不是亲自在叫对方。威尔只靠得更近了。就算汉尼拔会对那个可怜姑娘的血毁了他精致衣装有何担忧或恼怒，也没有做出任何表示。

一阵停顿，杰克可能在眨眼、观察、咕哝，而后继续走上前 ； “我明白了。”汉尼拔的另一手比划着，威尔透过低垂的睫毛朝它眨着眼，欣赏着他指关节与指甲面上烙刻下的深红光泽。他的手真美。一双掌握过他人生命的手。

一双执掌生杀的手，一双最终，可以随心所欲地选择释放生命，或是握紧碾碎的手。

威尔屏住了呼吸。他的手蜷成紧攥的拳头，握住那只带有开膛手名字的手臂。他对伴侣与敌人的反应是如此相似，就像硬币的两面，这似乎太不公平了。汉尼拔必然是他的伴侣，这混乱的亲密感与吸引力别无二解，所以那又该如何解释，想到开膛手会如何剖开阿比盖尔，取走她，不仅将她转变成美，还予以荣耀——光是想到这些就饥饿难耐的他，又到底是他妈的什么怪物啊？

他闭上眼睛，这样就不必一直盯着汉尼拔的手。天气晴朗，阳光讽刺得明媚，他头疼得要命，试图眯起眼睛看向太阳。他把脸埋在了汉尼拔的肩上，对方拨开紧贴在他颈后湿漉卷发，轻轻摩挲他的颅底，他叹了口气。

后门开了又关，威尔听到汉尼拔的叹息，感觉他的手臂与胸膛放松了些。他微笑起来。“你在护着我，”他低声说。

“这是自然，”汉尼拔回答，似乎不可能还有其他选择。威尔不记得上次有人单纯地关心他是什么时候了，这种不增压力与尴尬的 _关心_ 。

他蹭了蹭汉尼拔的外套，手指向前伸去，想抓住他西裤的外缘缝。他不想把汉尼拔的衣着搞得一塌糊涂，却未遇任何阻力。也许对方也有这种感觉 ； 一种可怕的、无情的相互靠近的需求。

也许这就是为什么你能听到你的灵魂伴侣。因为触觉、声音、气味，在闭上双目时都会更好。

警鸣声令他瑟缩了下，汉尼拔哼声，低头去亲吻威尔的耳廓。“杰克告诉我，我们一回家，你就要写一份报告，走一套评估的流程。”他说。威尔点点头，仰起来，折起脖子，怂恿汉尼拔吻他。威尔微笑着，感到对方迫切服从了这一无声的命令。他脊背上的战栗也许是出于汉尼拔柔软唇瓣的触碰，又或许是他发出“家”这个词的低喃，抑或是二者的结合。

这可能也说明了他的另一个特点，他刚才杀了一个人，而他所能想到的就是他们之间隔着几英寸的空气与衣服。他想要肌肤，想要热量，自满而毫无歉意；威尔讨厌这样。汉尼拔似乎是那种不会对任何事感到羞耻或内疚的人，上帝啊，哪怕只有一天能感觉像他那样。哪怕只有一小时，一分钟。

汉尼拔叹息着，回应了威尔的渴望。他们鼻端相碰，他亲吻着威尔的前额，托起他的下巴。“来吧，”他命令道，“我们可以回酒店收拾一下。”

威尔点头，无心再起争执。其中一名医护人员给了他们每人一个巨大的黑色垃圾袋来盖住衣服，另一人给了他们手巾来擦去手上、面上最重的血迹。

威尔讨厌那股沉淀的柠檬苦涩。讨厌那切断厨房地板上血泊的身体形状。几乎， _几乎_ 是完美的。可是未竟。它们太完整了——如果各部分之和毫无价值，又有什么用呢 ？ 如果你不打算使用尸体上的任何东西，那么杀死动物又有什么意义呢 ？

开膛手会做得更好。威尔嘴里的唾液尝起来几乎像是失望。幸运的是，伯劳鸟的翅膀已经停止了它们疯狂的扇动，那只鸟已经死了，或已苟延残喘。他也许还会徘徊，威尔也许会不时地在他的心灵回廊里发现一根掉落的羽毛。

但现在有更庞大的东西住在里面，诱使威尔前去狩猎。

汉尼拔在他们都能动作时又扣紧手指，威尔冲他猛地睁开眼，快得自己一阵晕眩。他的手指被汉尼拔的指关节紧紧夹住力道之大足以泛疼。

他觉得他应该说点什么。汉尼拔带头走出屋子，举起一只手来劝阻任何接近他们的人，威尔退缩着避开自己的视线，他应该说些什么。他们可能在冲他大喊大叫，他听不到他们的声音，他也说不出来，不知是福。除了耳中血液的轰鸣，与汉尼拔紧紧相握的手，一切皆是虚无。

他们进了汉尼拔车里，尽管外面的声音不似局里，也没有威尔在霍布斯家中的动静那么刺耳，但当他沉浸在安宁的寂静中时，他终于松了一口气。

汉尼拔坐上驾驶座，将一只手搭在威尔大腿上，他的手掌宽阔而温暖，威尔猛地一颤。他隐隐作痛，他没能抓住她的心，没能将她撕成碎片呈给他的伴侣。他不该有这样的反应，他不想让汉尼拔意识到他是多么糟糕。

他深吸一口气，手滑过汉尼拔的，指甲抠入。汉尼拔的手指压住周围的肌肉，缓缓向上移动，令威尔屏住了呼吸。他颤抖着打开眼睫，发现汉尼拔的虹膜宛如星辰不及的天空一样漆黑。

沉默，像蜘丝一般绵绵无休，威尔的注意力缠绕纠结。在下一刻，它扑上前来。

“带我回家吧，”他低语道。

汉尼拔的鼻翼翕张，上唇向后一撇，转瞬即逝，威尔只能想象他的表情。

“乐意之至。”

汉尼拔的手臂在灼烧。

他迷人、狂野、凶戾的伴侣。威尔的眼眸在面颊上的绯红映衬下明亮更甚，他的肩颤抖着，每次目光相遇，这一生物都小心翼翼地眨着眼，回望着汉尼拔。

“带我回家，”威尔说，但最后一字只是微不足道的补充。

汉尼拔的想象力不似他所爱之人那样具有沉浸感——当然，没有他的许可是不行的。汉尼拔可以而且已经在自己心灵殿堂与筑墙花了数小时来重温、回忆，或仅仅自娱。他进入这些地方，就像换身衣物一样 ； 但威尔不行。精神状态像浪潮一样涌向他，将他冲到水下，让他随波逐流，得拼命抓住什么才能将自己拉起来。

汉尼拔的手指放在威尔大腿上，他微笑着，威尔在为他颤抖。如此敏感，如此甜蜜。汉尼拔想要撕碎他，直到他看到、摸到、品尝到威尔的每一寸。他想威尔会同意的。

他把车停在旅馆门口的停车位上，还没熄火，威尔就从车里出去了，爬起身，冲进了他的房间。汉尼拔紧随其后，在威尔刷卡时追了上去，打开门，露出里面满是灰尘的房间，里面仍然隐隐带有威尔兴奋与汗水的气味。

汉尼拔将其吸入，像回味佳酿般品味着。在尖锐的气氛中，有一股自威尔颅内生出的灼热甜蜜，被他的齿列所安慰、爱抚、舔舐。

垃圾袋的沙沙声吸引了他的注意，他偏过头，看到威尔在剥袋子，露出了他的衣服，上面的浓重血污令他无法抗拒。汉尼拔在杀戮时从未兴奋过，宰猪不会给他带来任何性快感，除了那些在傲慢与满足之间重叠的情绪。

但看着威尔杀戮……令人为之振奋。那是非条件反射，枪支与震惊。带着深思熟虑与迷人的期待微笑的他会是什么模样，又会怎样行动呢。

威尔撕扯着他的衣服，仿佛它们烫着了他一般，被接缝袖口卡住时发出的嘶声便是证明。像狗一样，对毛里的血感到愤怒，想把自己舔湿，把自己抖干净。

汉尼拔走近他，抓住他的手腕，嘘声让他停下。威尔颤抖着，衬衫几乎落下肩头，分开的两侧露出光滑的胸膛与柔软的腹部。苍白而美丽，哦，天知汉尼拔能如何将他吞吃入腹啊。

威尔抬起眼睛，抿紧双唇。下颔上绷着如铁般刚毅的一道，手指蜷曲固定在汉尼拔掌上的方式很是特别 ； 是汉尼拔从未学过却能轻易回想起来的舞步。

先是额头，接着是鼻子，然后是最柔软的嘴唇，在散发着铁腥味的温暖空气中相触。“你想洗澡吗 ？ ”汉尼拔呢喃道。

威尔吞咽了下，点头，睫毛低垂。“我们得把衣服装进袋子。”作为证据，尽管汉尼拔并不认为最近的事件有什么神秘之处。

“你想让我离开吗 ？ ”汉尼拔问道，即使在威尔目光一闪埋怨流露出声前便已知道答案。他微笑着，捧起威尔的脸，亲吻着他，欣赏着威尔整副身体如何拱起，向他靠拢。

“不要，”他乞求着，紧紧抓住，攥住。“不要离开。”

永不。 _绝不。_ 汉尼拔会烙印在威尔的皮肤上，在他肺腑间安家落户，永不离开。奇怪的是，在遇到威尔之前，汉尼拔从未想过会遇到这样一个把他彻底吸引住的人，而现在威尔就在他的怀里，他的声音既甜美又粗砺低沉，汉尼拔却别无他求。任世界停转吧，也只有天崩地坼才能把威尔从他手臂撕开了。

他亲吻着，威尔在垃圾袋之间推挤着，拉扯着顶部切开的洞，从中间撕裂开来。他的狠戾与绝望丝毫不亚于那天早晨，开膛手的名字沉重压在他舌上，目光逡巡，逡巡不已。

_你能看见我吗，亲爱的男孩_ _？_ _我就在这里。_

也许威尔想让他在此。他的每一半，组成森然、血腥的管弦乐队。他是半部合唱的乐曲，一篇未竟的乐章，待威尔的音乐来完满。他确实提供了乐器，大厅，但是威尔……

威尔，是观众亦是指挥。

这只枵腹的动物回来了，从里到外噬咬着威尔，甚至逼得他无路可退，汉尼拔领着他们走向洗手间。威尔的衬衫掉到地上。他们的鞋子被踢掉丢开。威尔的手拽在汉尼拔的腰带上，无比渴求，把人拉扯得浑身作颤。

他们进入浴室时，狭窄的空间并没有让他们停下，只放慢了脚步，在彼此嘴间大口喘息，将身体置于毛巾架与水槽之间。最后，汉尼拔撞在洗手台上，威尔亲吻着他，像过度热切的动物那样把自己紧紧塞入他怀中，窸窣拉扯着松开汉尼拔的腰带，一股战栗涌下他脊骨。

威尔往后拉开，终于，喘息着补充入空气，脸颊与嘴唇仍染有血红。眼睛黑沉而冰冷，牙齿露出锋芒棱角。多么美丽的生物，原始，升华，都只在转瞬之间。

威尔吞咽着，视线下移，咬住他的下唇，拇指轻滑过汉尼拔的手腕，滑过他的衬衫袖口。

“如果你不想给我看，我能理解，”他说。汉尼拔眨眼。在威尔的热度与滚烫中，他忘了是谁的名字落在他的皮肤上。暂时失控可能是灾难性的。威尔抚摸着他，一定是把他脉搏的跳动误认为了紧张，而非惊讶。“我保证不看。”

_但如果你不看，亲爱的，你怎么能看明白呢_ _？_

“我想让你看到，”汉尼拔回答，赢得了威尔充满希望的凝视。他捧起威尔的脸。他本想令威尔愉悦至木然，再让他从语无伦次的幸福浪涛中解脱，这样在把杰克的名字展现给威尔时，他就会对汉尼拔的借口不加防备，更加信任，更加顺从。

但这是威尔。同样蓄势待发，饥肠辘辘，浸于不属于自己的光滑血污中。不属于他自己，却完全与他相配 ； 汉尼拔可以肯定，开膛手现在就坐在他的头颅里，哼着慵懒的曲，就等着自己把乐器与厅堂取来，为他完成这首曲子。

他吻了威尔，因为再多一秒钟的等待似乎都无可能。威尔的手颤抖着，推上汉尼拔的西装外套，拽着他背心上的纽扣，越扯越仓促，因为触摸到更多皮肤的可能性越来越大。威尔初次感受到汉尼拔喉上汗水淋漓的皮肤，不禁叹了口气，双肩之下，指甲勾着他胸口的毛发。

然后，汉尼拔的衬衫只剩袖口还挂着。他往后退去，前臂还遮着，先是威尔的名字。理论上说，这些痕迹是对方笔记的描摹，尽管没有确凿的证据。威尔的名字刻在他手上，就像是一个孩子把他名字的首字母刻在课桌上，就像是恋人们把名字刻在树上或石里。一切直笔与锋芒毕露的弯笔，所有激烈的折角都不可思议地细瘦。

威尔发出低沉而粗哑的声音，汉尼拔看着他，泪蓄眶间，他把手指覆在汉尼拔胳膊下方，拇指在他名字复缀的“I”上摩挲着。脸上的表情只能用膜拜来形容。

他们的目光相遇，威尔用手拽着汉尼拔，呻吟着，抓着他的头发，舔着他的嘴，每一寸都在叫嚣着更多，更近，还不够。你的另一半离你那么远，你要如何苟活 ？

威尔的手压在汉尼拔的另一手臂上。覆盖的，隐藏的。“要么就干，要么就断，”他低声道，声音听起来就像自说着什么笑话。

汉尼拔呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，紧闭双唇。他把手指塞入衣袖底部，然后把衬衫拉出来，落在胯上，也就是浴室柜台顶，堆成褶皱的一团。

杰克·克劳福德的字体更像从打字机出来的，缺乏个性，严格统一，没有弯曲或断裂的余地。就像他自己的一样。这个字本身也相当大，尽管只比威尔长几个字母，在汉尼拔看来却一直都占了超过绝对必要的空间。

他等待着，闭上眼睛，然后听到威尔的笑声，感觉到温柔的抚摸环着他的手腕。“你为什么怕给我看这个 ？ ”他平静地说。

汉尼拔皱眉，睁开眼睛。

他的手臂是空白的。

威尔的视线与他相遇，偏过头。“你似乎很惊讶，”他说，“本来是谁 ？ ”

汉尼拔撮起唇。无需引起不必要的不安。“我从前的一个同事，”他说，“在我从外科转业至精神病学之前。”他蜷曲了一下手指，又转了转他的手，好像杰克的名字只是简单地搬走了。“他比我大很多。也许他的名字消失情有可原。”

威尔哼了一声，声音在这狭小空间里大得惊人。他脸红得更厉害了，鼻腔里发出一声叹息，手指轻轻摩挲着汉尼拔胳膊内侧，宛如钢琴师在象牙琴键上弹奏一般，力道过轻，根本发不出声音。

“我从来没见过这里没有标记的人，”他说。即使死人也有敌人和配偶。汉尼拔抿着唇，一道莫名的黑影掠过威尔的脸，藏在他的眼底，好奇地探出头来。“有种……无罪感。”

汉尼拔伸出他的手腕，威尔抬起它来，温暖地张开嘴吻着他的肌腱。他的睫毛闪动着，汉尼拔不知他为何还没有饥饿至死。

“威尔 ， ”他低声道。

威尔的下颔紧绷，手指紧紧捏在一起。他的眼睛与汉尼拔的对视着，寸步不离。他紧拽着汉尼拔的胳膊，用一种更像是啃噬而不是亲吻的方式占据他的嘴，继而用颤抖的双手脱掉了他们身上的衣物。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分级更新！浴室。

管道的轰鸣声与浴室底部溅起的水花哗啦作响。他们一起站在水沫下，衣物撇净，赤身裸体。威尔扒住汉尼拔的臀，抓着他大腿上的肉，爱抚亲吻着，仿佛意欲吞食。汉尼拔热切地吞咽下他，享受着他从威尔那动人口中拖曳出的每一丝甜蜜呻吟与粗暴咆哮，他把威尔往瓷砖墙上推去，力道之大足以在对方肩上留下擦伤。他把他的双手放在两人身后，感受着强劲肌肉的隆起。威尔的右肩上有一道疤痕，他偏过头，好奇地轻哼一声。

威尔与他目光相遇。他的虹膜如一圈陈年淤伤般青蓝发碧，瞳孔在昏暗的光线下大睁着，胸膛与脖颈上泛着绯色的红晕，脸颊上，还残留着那片鲜红的血污。 他的美丽，远超汉尼拔平生所见。他可以就这样拿威尔办一场丰厚盛宴；从骨融去两股，敞开他的胸膛，露出他跳动的心脏。汉尼拔不知该如何称呼他发出的声音，威尔用一只强有力的手围住他后脖颈，把他拉近，准备再覆上一吻。

威尔的勃起摩擦着他的大腿，湿漉发红，而汉尼拔口干舌燥。这似乎是个显而易见的选择，欲望升级，跪于脚下，将它握在手中。威尔倒抽了一口气，扇动着睫毛，本能地垂下它们以挡住流水。他俯视着汉尼拔，仿佛对方是他遍寻一生的莫可名状。

“我想让你进来，”他低喃道，汉尼拔的胃被某种东西攥紧了，某种过于激烈而残酷无法称之为饥饿的东西，不过他确实也感到了饥饿。威尔的每一个吻都让他惄如调饥，每一次触摸都令他在自己的空虚里烈火焚烧。

威尔说这些话的方式告诉汉尼拔，他可能不 _只是_ 在和自己说话。威尔的眼底有个生物，气喘心惊，如丝柔软的毛发根根倒竖。 然而，汉尼拔自己的怪物，更为老道，也更为庞大，很容易就能将它占为己有。如此甜蜜、热忱的牲礼，他怎么可能拒绝呢？

“会有时候的，”汉尼拔说道，冲威尔的小腹低吼着。 汉尼拔的手指拖曳过威尔的大腿，移到另一边，从他的柱身与双球下掠过，抵达威尔渴求等待之所。威尔的肌肉在他探寻的双手下收缩绷紧了， 他趁自己还能站立，尽量伸展着双腿。

“别等了，”威尔龇牙道，双目灼然，“就现在。”

汉尼拔微笑着，用手指抚摸着威尔泛潮的入口，感到那圈肌肉在自己的触摸下收紧了。他用鼻子蹭过威尔的阴茎，将柱头衔在唇间，品尝着威尔咸涩的前液。他吸了一口气，吼声低埋在腹里。威尔闻起来像血。他跪在阿比盖尔濒死的身体旁时，浸透了他双膝，渗入了他手掌与两股的鲜血。 汉尼拔无心他物，只能不知餍足地将他的爱侣拉得更深，希望威尔并没有意识到是他皮肤上的铁腥令汉尼拔满口生津。

威尔虚弱地呻吟着，头靠在瓷砖上。水沿着他的脸浇盖而下，粉红的涓流汇至胸前。汉尼拔动作缓慢地移着头，纵然箭在弦上，却不急不忙，另一手抚着威尔的胸口，盖住了他那急跳的心脏。威尔扒着他的头发，用双手抓住使力，让他向前挺胯，把自己的鸡巴更深地塞进汉尼拔嘴里。它在汉尼拔肌肉收紧的喉里抽动着，几乎在猛抽里挫出瘀伤，而汉尼拔也立刻感到了威尔的肌肉放松呈出邀请姿态。

他将一根湿漉的手指滑入威尔体内，勾着它，鼓励他摇晃着落回自己指上，更深落入自己口中。威尔的双膝颤抖着，他的呼吸变得更加沉重，汉尼拔触弄着他，刺入他内部。

他握住汉尼拔的手腕。无名的那个，光裸的前臂。为什么杰克的名字不见了，他不知道。也许他目前已经没有敌人了。也许是因为威尔，也许是伯劳鸟，也许是宇宙中其他未知的因素。也许是威尔爱得太深开膛手再也不会去碰杰克了。

他自己的名字，两个名字，在威尔的前臂上都十分醒目。带有他开膛手名字的手臂更加苍白，稍显纤细，缺乏肌肉，不像它的表亲那样惯于使用。他的手腕与汉尼拔的相比是纤弱的，他的抓握是温和的。汉尼拔也希望那黑色的字迹能着染己身。成为自己最大的敌人并非天方夜谭。

威尔的身体绷紧了，汉尼拔缓缓作用上第二根手指，另一股剧烈的震颤掠过他全身，他尽可能地往深处压入，直至手指为边缘所止。感觉还不够深，他冲着威尔的分身低吼着，尽量往深里含去，直到鼻触及威尔的阴毛。威尔呜咽着，双目低垂，逡巡。他紧闭双唇，透过鼻腔叹息着。

“别停，”他恳求道。好像汉尼拔有意图这么做似的。但这一定是某种警告，因为没过一秒，威尔就绷紧了嘴，眼角生出深深的纹路，朝天花板大口喘息，阴茎抽动着，在汉尼拔口中满释自己。汉尼拔闭上眼，仰起头，好让舌头自如卷上威尔的分身，热切地饮尽他。

威尔的手指抓紧了他的头发，握紧了他的手腕。汉尼拔在他的伴侣体内曲起手指，仅微微抚摸着那一小束神经丛，以威尔目前的状态，这就足以让他瘫软在地。他柔和了双唇，享受着威尔是如何软化，为他献出自己的，直到他弛缓下来，再也溢不出什么。

然而，威尔并没有把他拉开。他像一只饥肠辘辘的动物那样盯着汉尼拔，眼里有某种黑暗的东西在思考着，那样好奇，那么迫切地 _渴望_ 观察他。看懂他。他的手温柔地梳理着汉尼拔的头发，拇指轻轻抚摸过耳下，而后把手游移到汉尼拔湿漉的下巴上，拢住了。

如此温柔的动作掠去了汉尼拔的呼吸。他喘着气，让威尔从他的口里滑下，闭上眼睛，用鼻子蹭着他伴侣的掌心，吻着他恰居于自己名字“r”上的脉搏。威尔吞咽了一下，扶他站起来，吻着他，舔着汉尼拔齿后的舌头，与他分享着自己的味道。

“威尔，”他气喘道，威尔放下一只手，握住他被忽视的性奋，收紧了。他把手指抽出来，以便稳在威尔胯上。

威尔低哼着，局促不安又气喘不已。“你会照顾我的，不是吗？”话音未落汉尼拔已在点头，因为他会，他绝对会的。他会看着威尔被转化，被升华，被奉于无上基座，而他触手可及。为了威尔，他在所不惜——他能感觉到这一想法，也知道这是真的，带着年轻时激荡溯回的强烈冲动。

威尔抓住他的下巴，让他们视线相对。水已经打湿了他的头发，汉尼拔站在绝大部分的水花下，溅到威尔胸口与其余部分的就像多余事后。威尔的目光犀利，头偏得恰到好处，微微笑着却未柔化嘴角。

汉尼拔吻了他，因为和上一次一样感觉不可能再多做片刻等待。威尔呻吟着，松开了他的阴茎，摸索着淋浴杆，让水停止流动。他们远非彻底干净；威尔的头发上还留着血，汉尼拔的双手也染上了淡粉色。

“我想听你的声音，”威尔喘息着，“没别的。”

威尔推开浴帘，抓住汉尼拔的手腕把他拉了出来，汉尼拔无法提出抗议。他又把汉尼拔拉进一个吻里，将他拖到盥洗台边，指甲沉沉地从他背上滑下去。受刚刚高潮的影响，威尔的舌头懒意洋洋，但身体的其他部分却因渴望而燃烧起来，而汉尼拔的耐心被拉长、绷紧、扯断了。

他把威尔扔向梳理台，将他翻过身，压在台沿上，抵住臀尖。威尔瑟缩了一下，但又渴求地打开双腿，双手撑在水槽两边。汉尼拔把手伸进他的头发里，令他猛地抬起头，他们的目光在镜中相遇。

“看着，”汉尼拔吼道，都要认不出自己的声音，威尔倒抽了一口气，热切地点着头。汉尼拔俯下身来，把鼻子埋入威尔血迹斑斑的发间，深深地吸了一口气，眼睛仍然盯着威尔。“不要看别处。”

威尔没有。在汉尼拔舔湿手指，将润滑抹在威尔潮穴边缘时没有。在汉尼拔用指甲耙梳过威尔湿漉的头发，用半掺血液的水润滑自己没有。在汉尼拔对上威尔潮湿淋漓、急不可耐之处，并将自己缓缓推入时也没有。

威尔的指节泛白，上唇抽搐着，但没有移开视线。他的身体像台钳一样紧紧地包裹抓着汉尼拔的老二，就像手指上的主动脉一样柔软而紧绷。汉尼拔的手又回到了他的头发上，他抓住威尔的髋骨令其保持稳定。威尔的睫毛颤动着，但不肯合上，汉尼拔奋力挤入，胯部与威尔的臀丘肌肤相贴。

威尔因需要保持睁眼而呜咽着，嘴唇蠕动，双肩绷紧。他凝视着，眼睛一瞬不瞬，虽然他们差不多高，但威尔觉得，有汉尼拔在身后，他看起来是那么小。不是软弱，完全不是软弱，而是乖顺，就像一只手温柔地捧着一只鸟，就像一条奔流的河轻轻拍打着河床边缘的石。

而想要撕裂威尔，想要野蛮占有他，想要噬咬他洞开他的欲望几乎压倒一切。是汉尼拔首先打断了眼神交流，闭上眼睛，爱抚着滑下威尔的手臂，在冰凉的盥洗台上与其手指交缠。威尔急切地向他打开自己，他转过头去，用鼻子蹭着汉尼拔的头发。

汉尼拔抵住牙关，紧抓威尔的臀抽动着，一声深深的、满足的叹息从他胸口扯出。“汉尼拔，”他低喃道，除了转头寻上威尔的口，汉尼拔别无他想。他热烈地吻着威尔，喝下第二声，发出腹饱欲满的低吟，感受着威尔如何紧紧地、温暖地裹着他。“ _求你。_ ”

汉尼拔无法抗拒这个，就像他的身体需要空气、食物与阳光一样。他往后退去，威尔的身体像是在反对，愤怒地、急切地向他施压，直到汉尼拔又一次以足以让威尔倒抽一口凉气的力道长驱直入时，他才服帖下来。“ _操，_ ”威尔低语着，垂着头，双手颤抖，手肘紧扣撑住自己，双腿打得更开了些。“操，亲爱的，对，就是这样。用力。”

汉尼拔咆哮着，松开威尔的手转而去抓他腕部。他把威尔的手臂拉到身后，压扣在其后腰上，暴露出开膛手的名字，另一只手移到威尔的颈后，呈角度将他压向池台避开水龙头，湿发铺散在镜子上。威尔呻吟着，仰起头以继续看着，通红的脸颊温暖地贴在汉尼拔的手腕上，露出牙来。

汉尼拔紧紧搂着他，重重呼吸着，汗水在皮肤上涔涔化开。威尔发出的 _声音_ ……是他从未听过的天籁。众人将永远对他沉寂无声，但他知道，他心知肚明，任何动人的呻吟或绝望的哭泣都比不上威尔生动原始的咆哮，他那颤抖的、带着气音的小小呜咽。对汉尼拔的饥馑而言，他就是一场盛宴，淋漓湿滑，温暖洋溢，甜美纷呈。

他再次操干起来，营造出节奏，愉悦的战栗从头传至脚趾。威尔弓起身子，直到找到他喜欢的角度，汉尼拔的阴茎慢慢拖过他的前列腺，令威尔绷紧了身体。他的手牢牢按在镜子上，支撑着自己，在镜面留下了一道纹路。

“再用力。”他又喝道，汉尼拔听从了；他不可能同时拒绝他们二人。威尔的睫毛颤动着，眼看就要合上，他咬住下唇，肌肉颤抖着，欢愉地舒卷着。 汉尼拔知道对方不再是一个青少年了，他刚经历过一次高潮，可能比其他任何时候都更加过分敏感，但他急切地迎着汉尼拔的每一次猛击，向后伸手抓住汉尼拔的胯部。

“射进来，”他要求道，汉尼拔俯下身去，手从威尔的颈背滑到喉咙，威尔的胳膊还夹在他们之间。他紧紧抓着威尔的胳膊，也许会在上面留下青紫，但威尔的眼睛和口舌都没有流露出抗议，他也不确定自己现在能不能变得温和些。不是现在，他的爱侣正被钉在自己身下，他的思想、他的身体与他的灵魂都任汉尼拔予取予求。

威尔的手指穿过汉尼拔的头发，拉扯着。他偏过头，朝汉尼拔露出潮红的脖颈，如此急切地呈露。“汉尼拔，”他呻吟道，“跟我说话。”

汉尼拔微笑着，亮出牙齿抵上威尔的疾跳的脉搏。他们的目光在镜子边缘短暂对上。“你感觉起来妙不可言，威尔，”他喘息说道，这当然是事实。威尔的感觉，他的形象，几乎将汉尼拔逼至疯狂。 他此生从未想过要如此彻底地吞噬一个人。威尔呜咽着，弓起脚尖，操回汉尼拔的老二上，他们身体碰撞的声音同他们的呼吸声一般响亮。“我这一生还从未遇到过像你这样影响我的人。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，汉尼拔感觉到了手底的动作。他抑制住了收紧的冲动；威尔野性十足，可能会像动物一样对脖子上的压力做出反应。不管汉尼拔现在有多么渴望，他都应该小心行事，直到威尔真正属于他。

“我想看到并了解你的每一个方面，”汉尼拔继续说道，他惊讶于自己这番话里的真诚。威尔喘着气，抬起头，侧过脸让汉尼拔亲他的面颊。闻起来仍有阿比盖尔血液味道的那一侧。汉尼拔急切地吸入，舔过他的下颔角。“答应我你愿意。”

“我愿意，”冲出肺腑的回答。威尔松开他的胯，把手放在汉尼拔的脖子上，压紧了。因此汉尼拔也收紧了手，他透不过气来，渴望地战栗着，热情温暖、春色荡漾、汗泽相连的一团颤抖糟乱。

他低语着，断续地；“你也得答应我。”

汉尼拔闭上眼睛，咬紧了牙。威尔的名字在他手臂上灼烧着。一想到被 _看见_ ，被这个美丽的、惊才绝艳的男人，他完美的对应与拼图碎片完全了解，他最后残存的控制便断裂崩溃。“我发誓，”他郑重道，那股愉悦之情顺着他的脊柱向下蔓延，沉沉低坠入他腹中。

他必须发出声音，因为威尔呜咽着，变得紧张起来。他仰起头，在镜中看到汉尼拔宽阔的手掌横在他喉上。威尔完美地融入了他的掌控之中；在他身下，如此完美。在他口中，在他胸腔中，据在他后脑勺里。

也许现在称它为“爱”还为时过早，但汉尼拔不知道还能叫它什么。

他停顿失语，压入深处。吼道；“我要——”。

“是的，”威尔喘着气，疯狂地点着头。他伸手去抓汉尼拔的臀，汉尼拔松开他的手臂，威尔将其夹在他们之间。“是的。在我深处。 _求你，_ 汉尼拔。”

一如既往的，汉尼拔无力反抗。他咬着威尔的肩膀，大声咕噜着，胯挺动着紧贴上威尔的臀，填满了他迷人的爱侣。这就像在他的餐桌上给威尔喂食一样令人满足；在他的内心深处，他自己的怪物蜷起指爪，发出响亮的呼噜声，汉尼拔情不自禁地发出回应，他的胸口紧紧贴在威尔的背上。

威尔叹息着，松开了他的胳膊，好在汉尼拔松懈的时候把自己支撑在台上。他亲吻着威尔的肩膀，松开他的脖子，抚摸着他的胸膛。威尔与他的目光在镜中相遇，微笑着，眼睑低垂敛去沉沉双眸。

汉尼拔抽了出来，因突然失去这温暖而咆哮着。威尔转身把他拉入一吻，双手插在发里，靠在梳理台上，一条大腿挤进汉尼拔两股间，以尽可能增加接触。

他们为空气而分开，威尔发出一声甜蜜的叹息，他们的额头栖在一起。他的手指慵懒拂过汉尼拔的肩膀，他的胸膛，落到胯上。

“我们要洗个澡。”他朦胧道。

汉尼拔笑了，又把他拉进一吻。“也许这会更有效。”

威尔的眼里闪动着雀跃，他由着汉尼拔把自己拉回浴室。

他们出来的时候，威尔发现了杰克发来的短信和一封电子邮件，上面有他返程航班的信息，还提醒他应该回匡蒂科做报告和汇报。汉尼拔离开了，因为他有自己的行李要打包，租的车要归还，航班要安排。

他的腹上有一块淤青，是在梳洗台边留下的。两腿之间泛着深深的、令人满意的疼痛。他的肩膀因汉尼拔的爱咬而作痛，喉咙因制造了这么多响声而不适——他的耳朵仍嗡嗡作响，满是汉尼拔的声音。他从没想过竟有人能 _发出_ 这样深厚、原始而低沉的响声。光是想到它们，他的脊背就一阵战栗，他咬住下唇，眼睛盯着天花板。

他的大脑转得飞快。

站在鸟瞰的角度总有话欲吐。但随着伯劳鸟的死亡，威尔被抛向地面，现在的他处于森林中央，树木从四面八方向他袭来，挡住了他的视线。

这是怪物居住之地。

他无法从脑海里汉尼拔的眼神中摆脱出来。黑暗、凶恶，某种直视着威尔并深爱其所见之景的生物。如此深爱，只有吞噬可解。 

威尔非常理解这种心态。感觉它在自己的胸膛里回响。为了爱一样东西，不得不伤害它，撕碎它，摄取它，并把它安然存于体内……

他移了移身体重心，双唇紧闭，感觉汉尼拔的精液从他身体里缓缓流出一股。他会连续淌上数日。他想要它，需要它；也许是因为他脑中的开膛手，但不尽取汉尼拔的碎片似乎是一种侮辱。他需要它，需要把他的伴侣藏在体内。汉尼拔在他体内是安全的；这样威尔可以更好地照顾他。

他用手按住腹上的瘀伤，震颤着。

他的手腕周围有一圈瘀伤，布着晚霞般的绘色，淡淡的紫，中间是一点深蓝。它们会进一步变暗；它们会变成青黑。他蜷曲起手指，凝视着它们。没去看，但思索着他的喉咙上是否也有类似的痕迹。

汉尼拔离得并不远。他就在隔壁的房间里整理他的东西。即便如此，威尔还是厌恶他离得有这么远。他被去寻他，触摸他，抱住他，从他胸中绞出更多美妙声音的需求炙烤着。

他需要把汉尼拔掏空，给威尔留出地方。威尔自己的胸膛也胀得快要炸裂了。

汉尼拔不得不穿西装裤和衬衫去他的房间，但他的其他衣服已经被打包了。威尔心里记下，在登机前把它们交给当地的警察局。他不禁希望汉尼拔能设法跟他混入同一架航班，这样他们就能在一起了。毕竟他们是伴侣；没有哪家要脸的航空公司敢把伴侣分开。

他隐隐作痛。美妙，餍足的痛。他觉得自己像是刚享过盛宴，但还是，饥火烧肠。

开膛手一定饥肠辘辘。这不仅仅是威尔自己的想法。

虽然威尔迷失在了他自己的思想里，但有那么一会儿，他的手臂上却没有灼烧感。 他眨了眨眼，皱起眉头，坐直了身子，睁大眼睛看着他那苍白的、未充分发育的前臂，开膛手的名字以及他各种各样的化名总是在那里。他注视着，呼吸困难，一股冰冷的恐惧在他的胸中蔓延，这个名字像一条搁岸的鱼一样扭动着，他大喘着气。

“不，”他低声说，一边揉着自己的胳膊，一边避开那些瘀伤。开膛手的名字没有静止，没有停止移动。它扭曲着，威尔无助地看着它开始消失，双目灼痛。“不，不不……”

一声原始的，野兽般的哀鸣从他的喉底爬出，落在他紧咬的齿后，开膛手从他的皮肤上消失了，就像它从未出现在那里。他喘息着，把皮肤搓得通红，希望它回来。不，开膛手现在不能离开他。他不能，他不能。他应该在这里；他在威尔的脑袋里，他应该留在他的皮肤上。

“操，”他喘息着，心尖颤抖。那个名字没有回来。没被取代。他的胳膊和汉尼拔一样光裸了。世界缩到那一层裸露的皮肤上。有多少次威尔藏起这个名字，盖住他的胳膊，希望它会淡褪失色，而现在，它消失了，他所能感觉到的只是一种深深的、痛苦的失落，就像有人把手伸进他的五脏六腑，把他的心掏了出来。

他紧闭双眼，龇出牙齿。他无法呼吸，操他的他不能呼吸了。开膛手应该在这；他属于威尔。他应该，他必须——

他检查起另一只手臂。汉尼拔的名字依然在那里，草书艺笔。威尔用拇指抚摸着手腕，试图以其抚慰自己，但办不到。他所知道的记号改变或消失的唯一方法就是死亡。当然，也许是威尔的生活中有了一个更大的敌人，一个还没有出现的敌人，但这并不会改变开膛手的名字，直到威尔遇见那人。如果是这样的话，他的名字将取代开膛手的名字。

他的另一只手臂仍然是空白的。

“不，”他虚弱地喘着气，摇着头，眨着眼睛，仿佛这样做就足以让对方的名字重现。他为什么要抛弃威尔？威尔做得还不够吗？难道开膛手不知道威尔有多么欣赏、需要他吗？

他的指甲掐在前臂上，抠出深深的痕迹。刺痛把他带回现实，伴着呼吸，他的视野变得清晰了一些。他的心在狂跳，他感到空虚，撕裂。不被喜爱，不被需要。

他从床上跌跌撞撞地爬起，穿上一套新衣服，离开房间，跑到汉尼拔那里，用拳头捶着门。他听到里面的动静，感谢老天，感谢 _苍天_ 他能听到，没过一会儿门就开了。

“他走了，”威尔说，也许因为敌人不见而心急如焚地跑去找他的伴侣不是明智之举，但汉尼拔不会抛弃他。他不能。如果他没有回避开膛手的名字，他的离去也不会让他心绪不宁。

汉尼拔偏过头，威尔向他展示了他那空空如也的胳膊。

“他走了，”他又说了一遍，眼里噙着泪水，“我不——我不知道发生了什么。”

汉尼拔目光沉沉，唇困惑不解地向下一撇。他往后退了一步，做手势让威尔进他的房间。它的布局是一样的，但不知何故比威尔的房间更加 _汉尼拔_ ；他的行李整整齐齐地放在床边，床单是新制的，未动过。没有任何迹象表明他曾在那里待过。

“你在心烦意乱，”汉尼拔平静地指出。

威尔点点头，双手扒拉着头发。他不该烦躁不安。他应该松口气的。他没有借口，所以他没有主动提出。

“为什么？”汉尼拔说。

威尔沉重地坐在床沿上，向下看着他那光裸的胳膊。他讨厌看到这个；憎恨开膛手的名字不在上面，它是多么苍白无力。他讨厌这一离去。

汉尼拔走到他跟前，跪在他面前，抓住威尔双手，放在胸前。“跟我讲讲吧，威尔，”他循循善诱道。威尔咬紧牙关，转过脸去。他不该恼火。汉尼拔亲切和蔼而且想要他。比开膛手更想要他。他对威尔而言应该就足够了，但威尔既贪心又空虚，为什么开膛手要跟着他直到现在却只让威尔眼睁睁看着他就这样消失呢？

他的胳膊又开始灼烧起来，威尔眨着眼睛，手指在汉尼拔的手上收紧了。他睁大眼睛，看着墨迹如水上的浮油般在自己光裸的手臂上化开，从手肘内侧一直舒卷到手腕处。它比之前更大，线条更粗，与他另一只手臂上汉尼拔名字的字迹相同了。

汉尼拔的目光落在上面。是开膛手的名字。他离开的时间刚好够威尔失去理智，跑到伴侣面前自怨自艾，回来的时候又比先前更加强势、黑暗、巨大。威尔无法理解。他的头痛起来。

“我——”

汉尼拔给了他一个难以捉摸的眼神。“他似乎还不能完全放开你，”他说，带着威尔参不透的声音。他不知道汉尼拔是生气，还是惊讶，心烦意乱还是若有所思。看到开膛手的名字出现在威尔的胳膊上，他到底会不会欢伤喜悲。

威尔吞咽了下，眼里还含着泪，他不能让它们流下来。“我还以为我失去他了，”他低声说。汉尼拔偏过头。“我很抱歉。我不能——我不能失去他。”

汉尼拔点点头，轻叹了口气。这听起来让威尔很受伤；他不该告诉他的伴侣这种事情。汉尼拔已经问过威尔一次他是否会像爱自己的伴侣一样爱着开膛手。开膛手他，是否有朝一日，会威胁到他们的幸福。

也许不需要他来威胁。威尔自己就能办到了。

“你是我的，”威尔嘶声道。他需要汉尼拔明白这一点。汉尼拔抬起头，威尔用双手捧住他的脸，他们四目相对。“你听到了吗？你是我的。”

汉尼拔微笑起来，这一次，他表现出了一丝无可奈何。

“但他也是，”他说。

威尔吞咽了一下。“我不知道他胳膊上写的是谁的名字，”他说，“我不知道，但我不在乎。 _你_ ，你才是我选择的人。”

汉尼拔双目灼灼，笑容扩大足以亮出牙齿。他拽住威尔的衬衫，狠狠吻上他，威尔闭了眼，双手滑入汉尼拔发里，拽紧了。

“放心吧，威尔，”他们分开时汉尼拔低吼道，“我永远不会弃你而去。”

威尔笑了，胸口发紧，心脏沉重。但他知道汉尼拔是认真的。“我能留在这儿吗，直到你必须走？”

“当然，”汉尼拔笑着回答，“事实上，我已经安排我们共乘一架航班了。”他当然会这么做了。“我需要还车，但我已经准备好启程。你收拾好了吗？”

威尔点点头。

“那我们就等你准备好，随时出发，”汉尼拔对他说道，亲吻了下他的额头，手温柔地放到他肩上，捏了捏。这很有帮助，舒缓了威尔自己摸不到的地方。威尔站了起来，汉尼拔抓起他的包，跟着威尔走出房间。他们归还了钥匙，威尔把他的包带到汉尼拔租来的车里，还有他们的衣服，加上汉尼拔的西装裤和衬衫，现在他又穿着另一套西装了。

他们把衣服送到派出所，还车，然后前往机场。自始至终，汉尼拔都安静恒定，虽然威尔试图不要一直查看自己的手臂，他还是停不下来，肺叶里满是焦虑。

开膛手的名字没再消失。不由自主地，威尔感到松了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *死亡狞笑* 这意味着啥？这意味着啥？！  
> 上面这话是作者留的，请大家自行发挥想象……


	6. 第六章

飞机上挤满了人，没有余位，最后他们不得不托运了威尔的行李，因为顶舱上已经没空间了。威尔不介意。真的。在这五个小时的航程里，没什么是他缺了不可的，而且没有背包占据腿部和头顶的空间，他又有了一英尺的地方来伸展身体。

汉尼拔不仅安排了他们同乘一架飞机回巴尔的摩，甚至还是 _同一排_ ，而让坐在他们中间的人换个位置就只是几句好言好语的问题了，因此威尔定坐在窗边，汉尼拔在过道位上，本来要分隔开他们的那个人移到了过道对面的位置。

威尔不知道他该不该称之为如释重负，因为事实上他并没有因汉尼拔没坐在他旁边而 _紧张——_ 但他不能否认当汉尼拔在他之后落座，一语不发地与他手指交缠时，自己发出的轻柔、动摇叹息。

这是疯狂。这是上瘾。当然，找到你的灵魂伴侣不该感到如此紧张吧，否则世界就要彻底停转了。杰克整天都要和他的伴侣分开，他怎么受得了？ 人们又是怎么在一起超过一个小时不把彼此撕扯成碎片的，他的手指如爪，他的牙齿太过锋利，而他是如此清楚汉尼拔的喉咙有多么温暖，能发出多么美妙的声音。他能从中扯出的声音。他能与其共植入肌腱与软骨的声音。

汉尼拔偏过头，迎上威尔的眼角余光。威尔的指关节泛白，却一直没意识到这点；直到汉尼拔的拇指轻轻拂过它们。“你还好吧？”他问。因为别人听不见，他们公开坦然，毫无遮掩。开膛手不会在这架飞机上偷听威尔，汉尼拔的胳膊上也没有第二个名字。

“不好，”威尔坦白。空气太干燥、静电噼啪又循环流动着。发动机的轰鸣声在任何其他日子，任何其他时间，对他而言也许都是一种安慰。

可是，现在，它压在他的头上，就像钉子钉进偏头痛的床褥里。他把他的阿斯匹林放在他们最后托运的那袋行李里了，该死。

汉尼拔撮起嘴来，并无不满。他轻哼了一声表示接受。

“我能做点什么吗？”

威尔咬住他的下唇，这样他就不会发出呜咽了。“只要你答应我你不会离开，”他低声说，讨厌那听起来是多么可悲而软弱。讨厌心知汉尼拔不会因此而评判他。他还可能喜欢这样——他们初见时，威尔就严加戒备极力反抗。他的感情，来之不易；他的爱是一场圣地之战。而现在汉尼拔已经宣占主权，他可能巴不得威尔来提醒他呢。

汉尼拔转过身来看着他，用那双眼睛，威士忌与褐壤混合、又掺带一抹血色的眼睛锁住了他。“我保证，”他真挚而严肃地说着，亲吻上威尔苍白的指关节。威尔不想问他怎能如此肯定。他们是伴侣，他们必须是伴侣，但是汉尼拔的敌人标记消失了，而且他的敌人一直在变，横贯一生。就像威尔那样。

还有多久他的名字也会消失呢？他咬紧牙关，眼睛盯着窗外，尽量不去想他会对那作何反应。因为他知道那肯定不会好过。如果汉尼拔离开了他，如果他的手臂成空，威尔的名字永远消失……

好吧，如果你的手冒犯了你，把它砍下来扔掉就好了。威尔会这么干的。他会剥掉背叛他的那层皮，把他的名字刻在汉尼拔的骨头上。每写一字，就折断一次前臂。把他缝起来，用焊料给他打上烙印，这样他就成了融于汉尼拔血肉的金属和固体。

这些暴力的想法并没有吓到他。这种激烈的感觉并没有让他感到震惊，不过他的手还是颤抖起来。让他惊讶的是，在如同猫懒洋洋一摇尾的转瞬间，他想到汉尼拔甚至会很荣幸地看到威尔究竟是一种什么样的生物，很荣幸成为那个把它释放的人，为它受苦罹难，感受它野蛮残酷的爱意。

威尔咽了口唾烟，把分隔他们的椅扶抬高，好靠在汉尼拔身上，脸贴着他的肩膀，手搁在他大腿上。他感到汉尼拔身体紧绷起来，听到他的呼吸因喜出望外而一滞。

微笑着，汉尼拔转过头亲吻威尔的头发。也许是伴侣的触摸治愈了他，因为它舒缓了威尔的头痛，让他能够入睡了。

哦，威尔。

甜美的，卓绝的， _盲眼的_ 威尔。

汉尼拔本想过，当他们第一次在镜中目光相对，承诺了解彼此的每一个部分而不带丝毫保留与悔恨时，也许会不可避免地导致开膛手身份的揭露，或是就那样让他消失于无名。

他对这种事早有准备。展示他的技能是一种消遣，他 _无需_ 沉迷其中。猎食和狩猎运动是两种截然不同的冲动，虽然汉尼拔不能也永远不会放弃前者，但他可以将这种需求转化为后者，引向其他的消遣娱乐。

开膛手不必再动手了。现在，有了威尔，汉尼拔得到了他所需的一切关注，这个人，能给予汉尼拔的感受之深，令他者都黯然失色。 流于表面的赞美与奉承当然是令人愉快的，但是 _威尔_ 。威尔深入进他的灵魂，他们为彼此而生，威尔的敬与爱能滋养他千年。

但威尔……此刻还没准备好放开开膛手。

他爱人惊恐的气息，他沉重的呼吸，他眼中的泪水。如此美丽；铜管与琴弦震颤的失律混响，与他擂鼓的心脏共鸣。威尔的痛苦让汉尼拔口中生津，他对开膛手的需要是如此的讨人欢欣，如此 _惹人喜爱_ ，而无论那是什么，都太过贪婪赤裸，无法称之为“爱”，汉尼拔则再度深陷其中。

威尔甜蜜而困倦的倚靠上来，揪痛汉尼拔的心脏。一如威尔让他的胃揪痛不已；空洞，枵虚，渴望被填补。威尔令他浑身上下都感到粗糙生涩却又如丝柔嫩。太过沉重，太过空虚，太过脆弱，太过残酷。

他再次吻上威尔的头发，深深地吸了一口气，克制住想以吻唤醒威尔的冲动，没让他站起来走进入狭小的飞机洗手间，因为那里根本不可能放下他们两人，更别说让威尔跪下来了。 或者，也许，转身钉住他，一手扣住他的脖子，另一只手覆在他动人的嘴上令他噤声。这种冲动当然是很难忽视的。

他让自己平复下来，托住威尔的面庞，轻触着，叹息着。威尔应答了他；是引诱，是回音。上帝啊，汉尼拔如何能在这触而不得中多幸存一秒呢？

但他必须如此。直到威尔能对开膛手放手。在汉尼拔的一切精心策划中，他都从未想过自己会自食其果，成为自己最大的敌人——万幸不是字面意义上的，因为他不知道该如何解释自己的名字会出现在他的胳膊上。

他必须回到威尔身边。开膛手必须回来；威尔会心绪不宁，而汉尼拔也答应不会弃他而去。他不会，他不可能。他只是要让威尔看见。

这应该很容易。威尔有一双敏锐的眼睛。而且，最重要的是，他有猎猫般的好奇与饥犬般的贪胃。他需要见到开膛手，他想要见到，那么拼命渴望，以致对周遭盲目。哦，汉尼拔可以将他生吞入肚。

飞机安然无虞地降落了，他们的行李被收了起来，默契地，威尔跟着汉尼拔来到为长期停留准备的停车场，朝汉尼拔的汽车走去。无言地将行李放入，但随后威尔便抵上了汉尼拔，胸膛相贴，双臂有力地搂着汉尼拔的腰身，鼻子埋在他颈间。

他美丽而绝望的威尔。汉尼拔的手穿过他的头发，抓着他的颅底，威尔如遭拳击般缩了下。他吻着汉尼拔的下巴、颔骨与脸颊，不停揉搓着汉尼拔的后背。

“杰克以前，开车送我来过这里，”威尔告诉他，汉尼拔点头，仅流露出一丝应答的哼声。在他甜美的伴侣如此黏人而渴求，与他紧紧相贴时，他可没有心情去拐弯抹角。如果这个国家的法律稍失那么一点保守，他就会在这里当场要了威尔。双膝跪着，让威尔充实他。在后座上，这样汉尼拔可以让自己获得回应。

“我可以带你回家，”汉尼拔回答。

“谁的家？”

“我的更近，”汉尼拔低声说，威尔向他笑了笑，扬起一边嘴角，热切希冀，“但你一定得照看你的狗吧，我可以肯定。”

他叹了口气，眼睫低垂，鼻翼因不满而微张着。“对，”他承认，有点不好意思，又有点内疚。“我——”他停顿了一下，双唇紧闭，直到边缘变白，双手覆在汉尼拔的胸口，感受着他的心跳。他紧闭双眼，亮出牙来。“我很抱歉。我觉得我——”

汉尼拔扣住威尔的手指，亲密无间。“我可以带你回家，”他说，威尔对上他的视线，“之后，如果你愿意，我可以再把你带走。”

威尔的目光闪烁着，又暗沉下来，直到摹拟阴云密布以示风雨欲来的天空。在树木与井然有序的灰色机场大楼交汇之处，层云盖起，殷殷遥响，空中是明晰可辨的湿重气息。

“好吧，”威尔终于低语道。他的嘴唇淡色、红肿而干燥；他的面颊被风寒风侵染。他的双眼，狂野而明亮，犹自大睁着。他是这么美，上苍啊，汉尼拔必须立刻着笔绘他。他必须把威尔的形像呈于纸上，否则他就要因无法满足他捕获其爱侣的需要而失心病狂。威尔是如何在如此切实可触的同时，又那么遥不可及呢？

威尔倾身向前，接住汉尼拔的一吻，令汉尼拔耳中血液的轰鸣声盖过了下一架起航的飞机，然后他放开了汉尼拔，绕到客座一侧。他们上了车，开走了。

威尔眼下有七只狗，他一出现，它们就把他和汉尼拔拥了个遍。他不得不停下来，花上点时间，听着狺狺的低吼、轻柔的呻吟和温顺的吠叫。它们的指甲在地板上发出咔嚓声。尾巴呼呼轻摇，哈哈呼着气。

他停得很突兀，因此汉尼拔撞上了他，不过又迅速归位，放下了威尔的第二袋行李，环抱住威尔的胸膛，下巴抵在他肩上。“你还好吗？”他低声问道，威尔大声地咽了口唾沫。

“我想念它们，”他回道。他以前从没有听过它们的声音，打小就没听过动物的声音，更别提宠物了。而自从汉尼拔在明尼苏达碰过他之后，他就没回过这儿。他眼里含着泪，放下手上的第二个袋子，捋了把头发。

汉尼拔亲吻着他裸露的脖颈，威尔蓦地颤抖起来，肌肉在骨头上绷紧隆起。他吞咽了下，转过头，回应汉尼拔，捧起他的脸亲吻他。他站得那么近，无法不这么做。汉尼拔偏过头，加深了吻，威尔在他的怀里转过身，叹了口气。似乎同样饥渴难耐。他们是互相咬尾的蛇，是彼此汲饮的吸血鬼，自欺能以此饱腹。

汉尼拔的手指卷握在威尔的手腕上，就位于“per”上，偌大的字，他的衣袖已无法包藏。它收笔处优雅提起，行如书法；盘旋越过威尔的手腕，如舌般环绕舔舐着他的拇指肉端。汉尼拔碰了下它，威尔一阵战栗；不是出于反感。他的手臂在汉尼拔的手下炽热滚烫，就像他的皮肤注定该被这人触摸，也只对他有反应。

“如果你愿意，”汉尼拔发出低沉的喉音，“我可以让你独处一会儿。”

威尔的胃揪住了，紧绷着。他咽下一声咆哮。汉尼拔不能 _离开_ 他，不，不，他不能离开。威尔不能让他离开。汉尼拔是 _他_ 的，他属于威尔，威尔会 _杀_ 了他，如果——

威尔会 _杀_ 了他。

这些想法不是他自己的。不能是。汉尼拔他斯文高雅又温柔而威尔需要该死的冷静下来。如果他伤害了汉尼拔，他会恨自己一辈子的，因为他脑子里的想法不是他自己的，只是感觉像他自己的，他的头在痛，手臂在烧，还有——

“威尔。”威尔眨巴着眼睛，猛地向后退去，头晕目眩，气喘吁吁，汉尼拔捧住他的脸，迫使他们的目光相遇。

“抱歉，”威尔说。

汉尼拔对他笑了笑，若无其事。“我觉得你可以清一清。”他温和地提议道。威尔蠕着上唇，他的脑袋两侧因咬紧牙关、眯起双眼而泛疼。“几个小时，没人爬进你脑中。一些独处的时间，重新成为你自己。” 

“我没疯，”威尔嘶声道。

“我从未说过你是，”汉尼拔回答，“但你很累了，压力交困，即使是最优秀的人也需要一些时间。”

“去净化，”威尔低声说。就像馊食。就像毒药。

汉尼拔偏过头。他抚过威尔脸颊的拇指是那么温柔，他的掌心是那么柔软。有老茧，但不像威尔，不像工人，不像执法者，不像他们这些拿枪执锐又握糙的手。一个外科医生的，一个画家的，也许，特定的老茧生在中指内侧，拇指边缘，掌心之始。

威尔叹了口气。“我不想让你离开我，”他坦白道。这是一种软弱，但坦荡做人不该无愧于心吗？圣人不是那么说的吗？

“我知道。”他那只空着的手垂下来，握住威尔的另一只手腕，上面写着汉尼拔的名字。奇怪；它没有开膛手的名字烧得那么厉害。 也许是因为威尔已经有了汉尼拔。他闭上眼，突然间筋疲力竭，肾上腺素猛跌给了他狠狠一击。

“只需一个电话，我就过来。”汉尼拔对他说道，轻柔而渺远。威尔睡眼惺忪地低低一哼，由着汉尼拔把他领到起居室中央的那张床上。他的小腿碰到床垫，坐了下来，双唇紧闭，汉尼拔跪在他脚边，帮他脱去鞋袜。

“汉尼拔，”他喃喃道，博得了他的目光。有什么在里边。有什么……他太累了。威尔叹了口气，捧住汉尼拔的脸，身体前倾，将他们的额头栖在一起。他的手指滑过汉尼拔的发丝，又叹了口气。他想说点什么，它就像鸟儿一样，疯狂地在他的喉咙后面扑腾着。但什么也没出口。

汉尼拔在照顾他，就像他承诺的那样，就像威尔知道他想要的那样，而为此谢他感觉就跟为光耀感谢太阳一样愚蠢。

汉尼拔站起来，解下威尔的纽扣，直到他身上只剩t恤和牛仔裤。他解开威尔的腰带，把它放在一边，但没有进一步解开他的衣服。对此，威尔乐得抽了抽嘴。

他帮威尔平躺下来，拉过毯子盖在他身上，给他曳好被子。威尔觉得自己像是Eloise。又觉得自己像是Abigail。他觉得，他就是自己不再是别人。

透过眼睫，汉尼拔被投射在阴影里，他的轮廓沿墙高高耸立。

汉尼拔俯下身，带着轻触温柔梳开威尔脸上的头发，亲吻他前额。“休息会儿吧，亲爱的，”他呜噜着，声音让威尔感到脊骨上似有沙流过，让他想要融化、拱起 _、去占有_ 。他拥有尖牙利爪，就像他的伴侣一样，但开膛手不是他的伴侣，因为汉尼拔才是。

这是有道理的，他漫不经心地想着，闭上眼，听着汉尼拔朝门口走去。敌人不该与他强弱悬殊，否则就构不成威胁了。威尔和开膛手，他们是相系的。相连，也许。他们必须势均力敌；对于开膛手所提供的任何无情、残忍与施虐的快感，威尔必须能够对应运转。只有这样才有意义。

正如对汉尼拔所提供的任何温柔触碰、亲切话语与深情微笑，威尔也必须能够提供相应的付出。奇怪的是，在他在思考自己的暴力潜能时，他对这一点感到不那么自信了。开膛手无意隐藏，无意伪装他的真实本质。

但是，汉尼拔有。

威尔的头很疼，汉尼拔离开了，他能听到草地上脚步脆响。听到车门打开、关上的吱嘎声，还有引擎启动的轰隆声。威尔挣扎着从床上爬起来，走到他的包前，拿出两颗阿司匹林，干咽下它们，然后瘫倒在床，闭了眼睛。

有两具尸体，但其中一具被切成了两半，从某种角度来看这一画面，就像是三具。前者被一分为二，留有左臂、胸膛、左腿和左半边脸。他的另半边留着右脸，所有的内脏，生殖器，右臂和右腿。右边那部分没有脊骨。取而代之的是一根金属杆，弯成拱状，以保持其形。

第二个人，他是完整的。完整而基本无缺。他的喉咙上有一道细口——速死，血积在地上。这道切口在其锁骨间形成了一个“T”，从胸部一直延伸到腹部，自那里开出另一道口子。肉被剥开，露出被剖离的胃，光秃的肋上开出花来。他的肺、胃、肾、肝和肠都被切除了。

他的心仍在。左右两人都亲吻着它，呲牙封口。像恶犬相斗。

他们是被摆成这样的；展示，像在舞台上。右边男人的脸与手臂朝向观众。他的臂膀已被固定缝在完整的那人背后。他抓着他的胳膊，扶直他，而完整的那个男人戏剧性地压低了腰。左边那人的手放在全尸者的脖颈下，让他保持直立，头朝观众方面仰起，能清楚看到他脖子上的抓握。他自由的那只手臂则伸向他爱人，沿着左边男人的余肩竭力伸展，缝合在他的肉里，这样他们就无法分开了。

看起来完整的那人在试图摆脱右边那个。看起来是右边那人将猎物呈给了左边。他们围锁着完整者的心脏。两具尸体都被移除了双眼，一个声音向威尔低语道： _爱是盲目的_ 。

他们的耳朵留了下来。

他的双膝发抖，拒绝锁拢，他必须看，他必须。这两人前臂上的标记皮肤都被剥离了——去除证据，也可能是因为它们无关紧要。它们不符合这个设计。

“威尔，你看出了什么？”杰克向他打手势。

威尔的手颤抖着，随即攥成拳头，指甲紧抠入掌心。他向前迈出一步，更近了一步。这两个男人，两位一体，温柔地触摸着他们的爱。一左一右，两相扶持，分享着中间那团温暖的、血色的心肌。

威尔不蠢。他知道是谁给他留下了这幅画面的。是他，只有他。

被分裂的男人很强壮。他紧紧抓住爱人的手臂。威尔的手指抽动着，他揉着自己的手腕，沿着在汉尼拔抓握下形成的瘀伤，它们已经褪成紫黑。他把目光移到左边男人的手上，他的手宽阔而贴合。也许这两人是伴侣。也许他们是完美的一对，而在遥远的某处，某人的手臂正因他们的死亡而变得空白。

他紧闭双唇，眼里含泪。

在他的脑海里，这不是他们最后的姿势。他们是舞者，完整的那个男人睁开眼睛，自低垂中站起，微笑着亲吻他的爱人，分裂男人的两个部分凝然不动。威尔的手又抽紧了。他在亲吻男人的半边。

他们就在他眼前开裂。右边的男人，属于本能的那个，带着他的肝胆性器与骷髅微笑，与他的爱人紧密相贴，激情起舞。他的另半身，他的左侧，或者说情感与爱，留在后面，平摊在爱人背上，手置于他的胯间，助他随着只有他们能听到的歌曲蹁跹。

他承诺支持和安全感。鲜花于他们爱人的胸中绽放。小苍兰和朱顶红，向日葵与蕾丝花。他们的爱人被口里的花呛到窒息，右边的男人迅速将手伸进他胃袋里，把器官拉出以阻止它们生长。

他往后退去，被左边的人抓住，被亲吻，被挖舌掏目，这样他便不会死去。沉寂，无声，仅被他的凶手温柔地衔在嘴里。威尔抽泣着，伸出手，悬停在裸露的胸腔上。他想要他们抓住他。他需要他们的双手。

他的心是仅剩之物。他们不会分割他，他们不能。因为他属于他们，他们也属于他。他是他们的，他是他们的，天啊，他的胃好痛。他是这样空荡，如此枵虚。他的伴侣在哪儿？他的爱在何方？

左边的男人亲吻着，然后是右边的男人，他们在完整者的心脏处相遇，威尔跪了下来。

他不可能同时拥有这两样东西。不管开膛手给予多少承诺，只要有机会，他一定会杀了汉尼拔。而汉尼拔不可能容忍开膛手出现在威尔的生活里。威尔两手掩面，紧闭双眼，不愿对上这个世界和这对支离破碎的爱侣。

但他无法久久抗拒。它美丽而悚然，使威尔感到 _活着_ 。他抬起眼睛，从下面，可以看到完整者的脸。看到他面无惧色，毫无痛苦。他在微笑。心甘情愿落入这两位一体的怪物手中被其吞噬。威尔的视线模糊了。

一定有什么是他没看见的。他和这些人一样，是盲目的，但还不至于盲目到无知得幸福的地步。有什么是他没看到的。一种热烈而纯洁必须吞噬一切的爱。伯劳鸟所爱的。威尔也能，也曾那样爱过。

那么他的伴侣是否也有同样的爱意呢？意识到他们的距离，他们的分离。饥饿永无止境，无法满足。汉尼拔就是这样描述的。血从左边男人的嘴里滴下，晕染他的嘴唇、下巴与脖颈。 像他爱人脸上的汗水般凝结。

它是如此 _美_ _丽_ 。看起来是这样纯粹，客观的动人。艺术。开膛手是个艺术家。汉尼拔，也是。

威尔叹了口气。当然，他的敌人和他的伴侣是如此相似。威尔显然有种操蛋的偏好。

他转头，直到看见杰克，因为后者显然在等他说话。“我不知道，”他叹了口气，手指按在太阳穴上，退开了。杰克皱起眉，嘴角下撇，显然不愿接受这个回答。威尔起身，空气中弥漫着血液与鲜花的气味。它堵塞了他的鼻腔，封锁了他的喉咙，令他嘴里充满了唾液。

杰克沉沉怒视着，他动起手时，威尔缩了下。“什么都没有吗？”通过手势来传达语气并非不可能。当然，威尔自小以来唯一听到的声音就是汉尼拔的，而汉尼拔的语气非常平和。但是面部表情影响深远，威尔不喜欢别人嘲弄他、对他失望的表情。

威尔舔了舔唇，迫使自己再看一遍。他绕着这些人走动，以看到完整男人的面部。他那张微笑的，凝满血块的脸。他蹲下来，用戴着手套的手掰开他的下颔，看他的舌头是不是被切除了，就像威尔脑中重建的那样。爱是盲目的，爱是……无声的？不。无言，是的；理解。他们不需要零言碎语，即使他们能听到。

威尔眨着眼睛，鼻翼翕张。“你无需说什么，”他低喃道。从他跪着的地方，他知道杰克看不见自己的嘴唇在动。没人能听到他；开膛手转过脸去。保护着他，而他的心脏却在自己的牙齿下安然无恙。威尔的手指如羽毛般轻拂着完整男人的脸颊，颤抖着。“我会照顾你的。”

他吞咽了下。

“在黑暗中召唤我，无需多言，我自会来。”

跨过广阔的时空，在伴侣与敌人相互感知之处，一只手正在伸出。温柔地抱住他。在他的腕上留下瘀伤，在他的颈上付与支撑，但那双手可以碾碎拧绞。折断他，打碎他关节，让他坠落在地头破血流。 如果他们中的任意一个放弃他们的爱，他就会坠落。为了保护他的安全，他们必须勠力同心，合二为一。他不能仅适应其中一个，他不能——

威尔张开鼻翼，站了起来。不可能知道开膛手取走的部分哪些是出于正常冲动，哪些是为了他的表演。除了心脏，完整者的内脏都被摘除了，在其他任何地方都找不到它们的踪迹。同样地，被分裂的男人，虽然每一半都徒留残片，但似乎没有失去任何东西。

为什么？他是完整的，尽管他割裂了。他无需他物，只需他爱人提供的养分——他甜美的、热忱的伴侣，在被吞噬时是如此空虚、美丽而面带微笑。威尔按住自己的腹部，想着他是多么不顾一切地想要去握住汉尼拔。

他偏过头盯着右边男人空荡的眼窝。尽管里面没有眼睛，但他可以看出男人的目光只盯着他的爱人。在他的心脏上——在他自己身上，也许，就像一只对镜自照的动物，试证明玻璃后面还有另一只野兽。他颅骨的平坦结构存下了大脑的每一半。诗意，威尔想道。他的大脑，他的牙齿与半截舌头，被完美地锯成两半。

“你在战斗吗？”他轻声问那个男人，温柔地用拇指拨弄着他鼻上塌陷的软骨，“你能分享吗？”

他深吸一口气，用力咬住下唇。右边的男人拥有肝胆与性器——一切天性、激情、本能与残忍。然而，左边的男人，却保留了他的心。他的爱，他的热情，他断气的肺叶与急促的脉搏。他们是不同的，割离的，但他们又是一样的，走到一起只为一件事，一个人，他们都爱着的——

威尔的手僵住了。他慢慢地，曲起手指。

他偏过头。

他考虑了握法，姿势。右边的人，准备征服与吞噬。左边的人，支持和付出。也许没有恐惧，没有逃跑的理由。起初他以为是本能在拱手让位于爱，但也许是爱掌控了他们的伴侣。毕竟，是本能在抓着他，可爱才是他献上脖颈的对象。是爱把指爪嵌入了他的肩。

“我选择了你，”威尔对爱说道，感到喉咙发紧，“但是我需要……你。”他看向右边的人。看向本能。看向开膛手。

他徒留颤抖着呼气。“我需要你，”他又说了一遍，然后顺着本能的手臂向下摸去，直到他标记被移除的矩形区域，因为那无关紧要。他们知道在这个设计中，是谁的名字在那里。他不明白；在这个羽毛鲜血淋漓，皮肤漆黑怪物的微笑背后，究竟隐藏着什么真相。

“你想让我看到什么呢？”他要求着，恳切着，乞求着，“如果你想让我看到，你为什么要取走我的眼睛？”

当然，死者无法回答他。威尔呼吸沉重，喉咙发紧。他想不出什么东西来安抚杰克。他的头烧得厉害，在激烈的心跳下突突作痛。他希望汉尼拔能在这里——汉尼拔能使他平静下来，能控制住他。

但是汉尼拔不应该看到这些。他也许会把威尔往最坏的方面想，同时对他们二者相思成灾，无法割舍。不知餍足。可怕的，破碎的—— _疯狂的_ 。

他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关。他的指甲深深扎进手掌，生生作痛。

他把手伸进口袋，掏出手机。盲拨着号，听它在耳中颤鸣。如此奇怪的声音，他想的却是这不可能与其他东西混淆，而这就达到了它的目的。在汉尼拔之前，他只会发短信，而 _打电话_ 给某人，只为听到他们的声音，这一想法很新奇，足以让他注意到这样的小事。

“汉尼拔？”电话接通了，他说道，“我能过去吗？”

一阵停顿。隐忍，期待。威尔的胃开始揪紧。“当然，亲爱的，”汉尼拔低喃道，威尔不由自主地笑了。温柔而甜蜜，就像那个完整的男人躺在他永恒的怀抱里。“随时欢迎你登门。”

“谢谢，”威尔低声道，“我一小时后到。”

“我会确保备好午餐，”汉尼拔承诺道。威尔闭上眼睛，想着要和他的伴侣分享另一顿美味。想到他会感到多么充实，多么饱胀。而这一点，在想到以汉尼拔的津液解渴，将他吞吃殆尽直至自己爆体而亡时就更加强烈了。“一会儿见，威尔。”

“嗯，”威尔低语着，又将目光放回了现场画面。在双颚之间，他的心脏被紧紧锁住。“回见。”


	7. 第七章

被谋杀的男人，这一鲜活的场景仍沉重地躺在威尔的眼皮后面，在他把车开进汉尼拔家门前街道上的停车位时，每眨一下眼睛，就能看到这一画面。距上一次在这里才不过数时，感觉却像是过了一辈子，威尔的每一寸都颤抖着渴望将自己扔出车外，甚至连车都还没停稳，钥匙和包都落在脑后，就直奔向暗门冲进里面。

他试着克制那股冲动。几乎做到了。他坐着，凝视着通往汉尼拔那令人惊叹的赤褐色砂石建筑的道路、低调素雅却一尘不染的花园、前院与公共人行道之间的大门和墙壁。底层窗户的灯都亮着，威尔知道他的餐厅可以看到外边。他会站在窗口等待，像水手之妻凝望着地平线那样吗？

威尔吞咽了一下。他能告诉汉尼拔什么呢？汉尼拔会看到他是多么的动摇，多么的绝望，多么的失衡，而威尔只能将这一切归结于他对伴侣关系的本能坚持。即使汉尼拔也有这样的感觉，威尔的饥渴与绝望也会延续，直到汉尼拔意识究竟是哪里出了问题。

他不能告诉汉尼拔这一凶杀场景。汉尼拔很敏锐，还是个该死的精神病医生；他可能能像威尔一样轻而易举地寻出开膛手的线索。共情有助于让威尔理解“为什么”，而不是“是什么”。有这么多方式来解释盲目的男人。被分裂成两半的男人。舞蹈着、微笑着，因深爱而空虚等待着被填满的男人。

一声兽鸣自威尔的锁骨之下蓄起，他掐住脖颈，力图将它咽下。

汉尼拔希望，最希望的是，他能在那里看着威尔将他的设计收入眼底。威尔那双敏锐的、洞悉一切的眼睛，扫视过每一块割裂的肉，汲取每一道精心安置的肌理，每一朵植入的花，汉尼拔只能想象他会是什么模样，将这一切都看在眼里。

那个在牝鹿头上的女孩，他看到了威尔是如何解读那一幕的。看到不悦与恐惧占据了他深爱的伴侣，深缠于伯劳鸟的思维状态里乃至对此感到厌恶。他并没有觉得受到了冒犯，听威尔说那是任性而幼稚的——那是伯劳鸟说的话，不是威尔的。威尔杀死了伯劳鸟，省去了汉尼拔雪耻的麻烦。

看威尔迷失在一个凶手的思维空间里几乎是情色的，它深深地触动了汉尼拔。他确信，如果他在那里，看着他的另一面自我取代了他美丽的伴侣，那会逼得他失去理智。他无法想象自己会做些什么，但他确信那将是野蛮的、兽性的，完全不适合让旁人见证的。

他觉得威尔离他很近，如皮肤下的一层骚动。或许那是渴望——除开最不可饶恕的交通外，威尔现在应该到这里了。汉尼拔曲起手指，忍住了想拨打电话问他在哪儿的冲动。他不想显得太急于求成，直到他知道威尔的想法。毫无疑问，威尔明白他想要传达的信息。他是如何应对的，他 _现在_ 是如何应对的，汉尼拔还不知道，他负担不起去做任何可能搅动局势的事。

威尔的名字依留在他的手臂上，棱角锋利而颜色暗沉一如既往，这让他感到安慰。不管威尔怎么想，他并没有拒绝汉尼拔做他的伴侣，未来是可期的。上帝啊，他是多么渴望威尔——也许只需看上一眼，他们目光相遇的那一秒钟，他们就会用尖牙利爪相互攻击，一对皆为彼此唯一的怪物，两相咆哮着，只在接触与品尝到自己伴侣的滋味时才感到意惬。

他听到花园大门的吱嘎声，立刻抬起头来。就像他想象威尔的狗听到他的车开过来时的反应一样。他满口生津，期待着比自己的收获更加甜美的东西。那是丰饶的，他的猎物提供了那么多，而且还是心甘情愿献上的，而汉尼拔准备了一顿真正的盛宴来滋养并满足他的伴侣。他随时准备提供食物，或触摸，或者任何威尔想要的东西。

他强迫自己等着敲门声，冲洗双手，用布拭干，试图让颤抖的双手平静下来。他走到门口，打开，露出了威尔的脸，被风吹得通红，像是直接从罪案现场直奔而来。 他的双目，黑沉如海上风暴，抬起并锁住了汉尼拔的视线。

威尔的嘴角微微抽出一笑，肩膀释然地一松，像是方才一直在屏息。“嘿，”他低声道。

汉尼拔笑了，朝他伸出手。威尔急切地投入他的怀抱，用手环着他的后脖颈，热情地吻着他。

汉尼拔轻轻把门扣上，心念一转，又拧上了锁。威尔闻声一颤，接受了另一个吻与舔入的舌，与他手指交缠。

他们为空气而分开，额面贴在一起，然后威尔再次战栗起来。

“嘿，”他又说了一遍。

“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔低声说道。听到他的声音，威尔的目光灼灼，牙齿嵌入被吻出淤痕的下唇。他像动物一样哀怨地拱进汉尼拔的胸膛，手指滑进汉尼拔的发里，紧紧抓着。不管此刻他在想什么，不管是谁坐在他的脑中，很明显，威尔此刻的心神都集中在别的事情上。“你饿了吗？”

“饿死了，”威尔低喃道。

汉尼拔微笑着，拇指抚过威尔通红的面颊。威尔的睫毛颤动着，他将头转向触摸，以寻更多。“那我们吃饭吧？”

“好，”威尔说着，微微一点头。汉尼拔把威尔的手从他的头发上移开，领着他走向餐桌。

神圣的寂静。不是未结合者的永恒寂静；并不能像第二层皮肤一样能覆盖住威尔的耳朵，阻止他听见。因为它不是真正的沉默。他能听见汉尼拔给他们倒酒，给他们盛食。听到空调的轻微嗡嗡声与居室在安眠时无休止的呻吟。

不，沉默在他的脑海里。令人窒息；汉尼拔一碰他，那吼声就消失了。他坐在餐厅里，等着汉尼拔像喂他第一餐时那样投喂他，他的手指不自觉地蜷起了。很明显汉尼拔这次选择了一套不那么正式的布置；布餐垫是柔软的香槟色，银器闪闪发光，但没那么花哨。有威尔在这儿，他感到很自在；没有诱惑的本性。当然没有；威尔已经是他的了。

他曲起手臂，开膛手的名字疼得泛肿。威尔低头看了看指甲印，那是他名字消失时自己留下的，他看到异常苍白的瘀伤周围萦绕着一圈病态的黄绿色。他咬住下唇，闭上眼睛，呼吸着肉与辣椒素的气味；舌尖上清脆的香茅草，喉底温暖的辣椒片。

汉尼拔出现了，威尔睁开眼睛，微笑着，汉尼拔在他面前放了一大碗，然后自己也拿了一份。碗里是一大摞面，面汤颜色很淡，边上缀着肉片。汉尼拔为他们两人各准备了一双筷子、一把叉子和一柄勺子，而后离开去取酒水。威尔用一根筷子轻轻搅了搅汤，看到里边有大块的红肉，切成小圈的洋葱，大菠菜叶，星星点点的色香。闻起来美妙至极，一如他对汉尼拔的期待。

汉尼拔带着一个托盘回来了，上面盛着水杯加冰，两个酒杯，一醒酒器的红酒。他把托盘放在他的餐具前，给威尔倒上水，又给他盛了一大杯酒。

威尔一直等到一切就绪。等着汉尼拔坐下来，伸手抓住他的。他没有交缠手指，只将手搭在汉尼拔的手上，轻轻拢住。

“闻起来很香，”他平静地说。

汉尼拔温暖的微笑里满含深情。“我发现自己今早存了太多的肉，”他对威尔说，并对着他们的碗打手势。“如果你吃完了这些和剩下的，还有更多。”

威尔哼了一声，松开了汉尼拔的手。他拿起了筷子，足以夹起不那么精致的肉和面条——他对米饭或更小的东西无计可施，但能在大块的肉、巨大的菠菜叶子与宽厚的面条之间勉力支绌。

汉尼拔等着他吃第一口，眼里带着黑沉的愉悦，然后才把注意力转移到自己的食物上。

威尔颤抖着。投喂伴侣是一种亲密的行为；他很容易就能感受到汉尼拔的心态。汉尼拔悄无声息地进入了他的脑海。汉尼拔给他带来了持久的、根深蒂固的疼痛。期待与空虚，渴望被填满。威尔想抓住他，想用手按住他，想从他的口中汲引，想把自己塞入每道缝隙。再把汉尼拔领入，转而填满他，直到他们的血管纠缠不清，直到他们的肺叶被每一次呼吸同时盈满，直到他们的心跳同奏共鸣。

他吃着。食物像沸腾的水泡一样滚烫，温暖着他的胃，面条像尖钉一样滑入他的食道。辣椒的热气灼伤他的牙龈，令他伸出舌头舔舐着齿缘以缓解疼痛。他的牙齿在口中太过锋利。

“你今天和杰克在一起吗？”汉尼拔说，打破了友好的，或说充满张力的，沉默。威尔紧握他的筷子。他点点头。汉尼拔瞥了他一眼，好奇的，威尔的胃一拧。他知道；威尔确信汉尼拔知道。

“你和杰克联系了吗？”他哑声道。杰克可能给他发短信了。毕竟，他是威尔的伴侣，如果命运再少点心眼儿，他就会成为威尔的心理医生了。他不愿让杰克通过汉尼拔来挖自己的脑袋，尽可能地搜集情报；不管汉尼拔会告诉杰克什么。

汉尼拔偏过头，抿紧了唇。“不，”他说，威尔不知道他是否在撒谎，“我假设的。”

“我是和他在一起，”威尔回答。他不希望汉尼拔把他往坏处想——如果威尔不教书，不在家，不和杰克在一起，他不希望汉尼拔怀疑他还可能在哪里。威尔对汉尼拔的忠诚已经到了如此脆弱的地步，他无法忍受汉尼拔再认为他在移情别恋。汉尼拔点头。“又是一起谋杀案。双杀。”他清了清嗓子，内里酸痛。“我想是开膛手干的。”

汉尼拔轻哼了一声，没有透露任何心绪。他呷了一口酒。”他动作很快。”

威尔皱眉。“你这是什么意思？”

“如果他在明尼苏达，现在他这么快就回来了——也许这里是有什么值得考虑的东西。”

他知道。威尔觉得他可能要被自己背叛的毒窒息而死了。他放下筷子，以免不小心折坏它们——尽管筷子是金属的，很薄，顶端装饰着别致的小红花。他不可能折断它们，但可以弯折，轻而易举。

“抱歉，”他低语道。

汉尼拔歪头，眉毛微蹙。“为何道歉？”

威尔拼命摇头，就像一只狗在抖去毛上的水。他的指甲耙梳过头皮，脑袋突然一阵紧绷，偏头痛的初始。他拍上口袋里的阿司匹林，把瓶子拿了出来。

汉尼拔伸手阻止了他。“威尔，”他平静而坚定地说。威尔不敢正视他的眼睛。他的指关节在药瓶周围抓得发白。“你为什么而道歉？”

威尔吞咽了下。“开膛手杀了两个人，”他说，眼睛盯着食物，“他把其中一人砍成两半，放在第二个人周围。他们都抱着他，分享着他的心。第二个人……在 _微笑_ 。”

他怎么可能不微笑呢？被如此深爱他的人相拥着。威尔挣脱了他的手，吞下了两粒药，把瓶子放在水杯旁。他呼出一口气，拿起酒，深深灌了一口。

汉尼拔还在盯着他。他会离开的——他会看到威尔是多么的破碎，多他妈的疯狂，看到开膛手的所作所为，竟然会感到 _高兴_ 。安稳的，就像胃里有温暖的食物，耳中有抚慰的声音。威尔可以说他选择了汉尼拔，他只想要汉尼拔，他非常非常想，但他每一道渴望的眼神，每一次对开膛手的情感反应，都在背叛自己。

他不能两个都要。他两个都想要。

开膛手不愿意放他走。他只消失了片刻——也许他在看着，看威尔会怎么做。他不记得当他跑向汉尼拔所在的旅馆房间时感到背后有眼，但话又说回来，他并没有多少意识，除了那无法抗拒的空虚，他自己手臂上无垠的贫瘠，以及看到它时他是多么的恐惧。开膛手回来了，比先前更强大，威尔不能一直当个两面派。这对汉尼拔不公平；最好的情况是，汉尼拔最多只是心碎。最坏的情况是，他会被杀，因为开膛手不是那种可以分享的人。

不管他想试图表达什么，不管他为了威尔留下多少被割裂的男人。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音穿透迷雾，威尔倒抽了一口冷气。他再次伸出手，威尔没有缩回。让他的手指绕上手腕，绕住在威尔手臂上他自己的名字。威尔与他目光相遇。“不要离开。”

威尔吞咽了下。“我忍不住，汉尼拔，”他低声说，“对不起。”

汉尼拔透过鼻腔叹息，垂下目光。失望，他当然会失望。威尔软弱而贪心，想要的太多，想要的无法并行。自私，可怕，而且威尔该死的就是忍不住自己。

“我想，也许我们可以试点比酒更烈的东西，”汉尼拔说着，松开了威尔的胳膊。威尔退缩了。他放开了威尔——他在撤退。汉尼拔站了起来。“答应我你会留下来。”

“我还能去哪儿呢？”威尔痛苦地低语。

汉尼拔对他微微一笑。“也许书房？”他提议。威尔皱眉，朝他眨巴着眼睛。“我已经把它隔音了。那是个令人放松的地方。你可能会感觉好受些。”

威尔已经替杰克工作了够久，久到知道什么时候提出的邀请更像是命令。他默默地点了点头，站起身，像护盾一样把酒抱在怀中。汉尼拔微笑着，在捧起威尔的脸，纯洁地亲吻他时，仍显得那么温柔。威尔想知道他能否尝到自己口中的毒。

“我会把一切都清理干净的。”汉尼拔对他说，“去吧。放松就好。”

威尔点头，顺着汉尼拔的手势走到他身后的门。他穿过门，随手关上，呼出了一口气，发现汉尼拔是对的；他在门外听不到汉尼拔的声音。他是孤独的——糟糕的，透彻的孤独。他厌恶它。

书房光线昏暗，关得很严实；里面有两张沙发，皮制的，垫得又软又厚，高高的书架上堆满了皮革装订的大部头书籍，上面闪烁着金色的标题和作者的名字。宽大的黑色铁架，围绕着暗沉死寂的壁炉。

威尔靠在门上，喝了更多的酒。他料想这是一个让他心碎，掏肺的好地方。他的目光落在一边的写字台上，上边有几张活页纸、一本日记与三支整齐摆放在手术刀旁的铅笔。

他微笑起来。

他走到桌前，漫不经心地把文件挪到一边，以便能看到更多的素描。顶上那张画着约翰·霍普金斯大学，威尔惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，在照片的最下角里看到了汉尼拔的签名。汉尼拔是一名艺术家——一名技艺高超的艺术家。这幅作品的写实程度让威尔觉得他能感受到手中青草的脆意。他能摸到那座建筑，感觉到它那冰凉的石头。

第二幅是两人画像，其中一个男人躺在静静的恒久长眠里。他仰面躺着，一手举过头顶，仿佛要伸向身后。在他的上方，另一个人悲伤地弯着腰，一手捂着心口，另一只手向下伸去抓死者的另一只手臂，他们的手指堪堪相擦而过。

听到开门的声音，威尔抬起头来。汉尼拔拿着两小杯，斟得满满的。威尔吞咽了下，放下自己的酒杯，接受了对方的。汉尼拔对他笑了笑，偏头去看威尔欣赏的那幅素描。

“你画技很好，”威尔说。

汉尼拔谦虚地微微一点头。他走到威尔身边，手指虚拂过那悲伤男人头上的晕轮。“阿喀琉斯，为普特洛克勒斯之死而哀悼，”他说，威尔的目光也落在了上面。他啜饮着新的酒饮，它甜得几乎让人无法忍受，令他的口腔发麻。“阿喀琉斯是历史上为数不多的一生中绝大部分时间里都没有敌人标记的人之一。据推测，这是因为所有的希腊人都是他的敌人，而且人数太多，他的皮肤上根本容不下来。”

威尔轻哼一声，双唇紧闭。

“在普特洛克勒斯死后，他就记上了赫克托耳之名，直至倒下。”

威尔心不在焉地点了点头，意识到汉尼拔的亲近，以及他的热量。他又饮下一口。

“阿喀琉斯希望所有的希腊人都死去，这样他和普特洛克勒斯就能单独征服特洛伊了，”汉尼拔在威尔沉默之后继续说道。威尔能感觉到他的目光落在他的脸上。“普特洛克勒斯在各方面都与他不相上下，他被深爱着，他的死让阿喀琉斯极度悲痛。”

“他一定很孤独，”威尔低语道，喉咙发紧。

汉尼拔低哼。“威尔，你觉得开膛手很孤独吗？”

威尔闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。“是的，”他回答，因为他无法否认。如果这种渴望不属于汉尼拔，那一定是开膛手。威尔从不去盼未曾拥有的东西。但也许属于汉尼拔——威尔是如此残忍，只把自己的一半献给了他的伴侣。他一定很痛苦得要命，因为他知道威尔的心被撕成了两半，像一块肉一样被两条狗争夺着。

他睁开眼，又低头看着那幅素描。他透过鼻腔叹了口气，大拇指在阿喀琉斯悲痛欲绝的脸上方一英寸处拂过。汉尼拔将这个表情刻画得如此到位；威尔看着他，只感到心碎。

痛，痛得他双眼欲盲。他放下第二杯酒饮，以免捏碎杯子，或从颤抖的手里摔了它。他的心跳加快，快得想要就此崩断。他翻着页，想在手头找点事做，却发现在这哀悼场景下面是对手的研究。自己的手，威尔意识到，认出了手背上那道年轻时被钓鱼线缠出的划痕。手掌上来自枪支的老茧。

他脸色刷红，纸落了回去。

“我很害怕失去你，”他坦白道，最后转身迎向汉尼拔的眼睛，发现它们像未受触动的池水一样幽暗而平静。在表面之下，他的思想对威尔深藏。“如果我留下你，开膛手会伤害你的。如果我让你走……”

汉尼拔叹了口气，就酒饮放在威尔的身边。“开膛手让你兴奋，”他说。威尔缩了下，想要否认。“难道我没有吗？”

威尔皱眉。“你当然有，”他回答道。

“但不是以同样的方式。”

“你俩没法比，”威尔说，他的脑袋里挑开了一道焦虑的裂缝。他怎么可能拿他们作比较呢？他从来没见过开膛手，除非他开口，否则他永远无法将他与路人区别开来。他不知道，在看到他第一眼时，自己的皮肤是否会为他灼热，他的肺是否会疼痛，他的口是否会渴燥。开膛手完全是本能，他不是爱。

他朝汉尼拔伸出手，紧紧地抓着他的胳膊。“饲喂我，照顾我，爱我的那个人不是开膛手，”他说。汉尼拔的表情毫无流露。“我没有坐在开膛手的桌边，没有吻他，也没有让他操我。”

汉尼拔的嘴角一抽。

他握住威尔的手，偏过头。“如果有呢？”他问道。威尔对他眨着眼，眉头皱得更紧了。“如果开膛手邀请你去某个地方，想要触摸你，亲吻你，在他的餐桌投喂你呢？你愿意吗？”

“那没关系，”威尔嘶声道，手指在汉尼拔的二头肌上绷紧，“他等得太他妈久了。”

汉尼拔默不作声，纹丝不动良久，威尔的心在胸口揪紧，试图从喉中逸出。他凝视着，在汉尼拔的眼里寻找着什么， _任何东西_ 。他和那个完整的男人一样盲了眼，门户大敞，只剩一颗心可以奉献。

最后，汉尼拔点点头，好像在做什么决定。“我想他是的，”他低声说。威尔吞咽了下，冷彻骨骼，准备好汉尼拔把自己的手从他衣服上剥下，把他赶走，永远不再欢迎他回来。

他没被那么对待。相反，他的肩膀被抵在门上，嘴被汉尼拔覆住了。威尔喘息起来，他紧紧抓住汉尼拔西装外套的后背和他的头发，汉尼拔亲吻着他，双手放在威尔的髋上让他别动。

他如饥似渴地亲吻着，牙齿陷入威尔的下唇，一声原始的咆哮打破了威尔断续呼吸间的沉默。他的眼睛，在微光中幽暗黑沉，因热度而灼灼发亮，威尔扑向他，从自己身上逃逸而出的兽鸣就像挣脱锁链，准备捕猎、追逐并吞噬的的凶兽。

汉尼拔先撞在一张沙发上，威尔爬到他身上，趴在他的腿上，汉尼拔稳住了他。他双手抓着汉尼拔的头，让他立起来亲吻，汉尼拔尖锐的指甲划在他的背上，手指抠住威尔的衬衫，用力拽着，直到衬衫领子往上缩起，要逼他窒息。

汉尼拔也以他的兽狺回应了威尔的咆哮。他抓住威尔的一手，将它置于自己肩上。另一只则拧到威尔背后，把他紧紧抱住扣入怀中。汉尼拔让威尔抵上他身体时，威尔倒抽一口气，在他的脖颈间气喘着，摩擦迅速将热意的涌动传下他脊椎，令他感到饥饿与空虚。

汉尼拔松开了肩上威尔的手，满意地并确信他会待在原地不动，随即解开威尔的衬衫纽扣，露出了他的胸膛，他面颊与脖颈上的红晕冲刷下来将它也染红了。他搂住威尔的项背吻着他，威尔抵在他嘴上呻吟着，仰起头，想加深这一吻，渴求更多。他不想呼吸任何除了汉尼拔给他以外的空气，不想感受任何不属于他伴侣的东西，听到任何不属于他伴侣的声音。

这些想法，这些都是他自己的想法。但它们听起来像是战场厮杀声，重叠回响。威尔的牙齿寻上汉尼拔的下颚，咬了下去，汉尼拔低哼着扭紧威尔的胳膊，直到他痛苦地呻吟出声才松开。

“ _操，_ ”他喃喃道，感觉汉尼拔的战栗回应。

汉尼拔的指甲扫过威尔的胸膛，他换掉抓着威尔腕部的手以解放惯用手，熟练地在威尔的宽松裤上游移，拉开来释放威尔的勃起。威尔的手指在他的肩膀上曲起，在汉尼拔爱抚他，在他颔下吹气时牢牢攒住了，威尔在他干燥、紧绷的手掌上扭动着、磨擦着，无助地挣扎着。

他的肩膀发疼，他咬紧牙关，试图挣脱他的手臂，但汉尼拔的控制是绝对的，这个位置太不稳定了，威尔无法得到他需要的借力。他被困住了，被系、被捆在汉尼拔的绳索里，百无一用，只能跟从他伴侣欲望的拉拽，他的亲吻与他沉沉的双目，没入汉尼拔带领他进入的黑暗水域。

“ _汉尼拔，_ ”他虚弱地低喃着，呻吟着，汉尼拔的拇指滑过威尔阴茎上濡染的前液。汉尼拔的衬衫上蓄了一小滩，威尔不禁想象着更进一步，溅在汉尼拔的腹上，标记他。他喜欢这个主意。

汉尼拔是 _他_ 的，威尔就该标记他。

他的指甲从汉尼拔肩上划到后颈，紧搂着，亲吻着他。汉尼拔效仿他，一手仍握着威尔的胳膊，另一只手松开他的老二，攥住威尔的头发。威尔对其微笑，露出牙齿，咬了下去。

汉尼拔呲牙低吼着，拽着威尔的头发直到他仰起头来，面朝壁顶气喘不已。他感到汉尼拔的牙齿抵住了他急促的脉搏，感觉汉尼拔张开的嘴唇，在他的喉咙上种下宽阔的、深厚的吮吻。

他颤抖着，手指在汉尼拔的头发上曲起。

汉尼拔从啃咬中抽回，发出响亮的一啵，又扯住威尔的头发，让他侧倒在沙发上。汉尼拔直起身，控着威尔翻身躺下去，潜伏进他张开的大腿之间。威尔弓起身子迎向他的触碰，饮下呻吟，在汉尼拔的怀里扭身脱去对方的衣服，一手因受如此虐待而哆嗦无力，另一手则稳固而坚定。

他手腕上有瘀伤。他知道它们在那里，即使他看不见。

汉尼拔弯下身，握住威尔的阴茎，威尔也回应抚摸他。他的嘴低垂至威尔裸露的胸膛上，牙齿啃上他的胸骨，咬住他的肌肉，正位于他心脏所在之处。

威尔后仰起头，因刺痛细弱地呻吟着。他的手向后够去够沙发扶手，想获得一些支撑，几乎期待会看到另一个人。他惊讶地发现自己手指抓到的是皮革而不是肉。

他僵住了，在他一无所获时，一声原始的叫喊自他身上逸出；那里没有人。只有他和汉尼拔，只有他们。没有暗影中的秘密监视者，没有第二人，也没有挥之不去的分离他们的威胁。汉尼拔松开他的心口，抬起头，看着他的眼睛。

他俯身向着威尔，把他紧紧搂在怀里，吻得他喘不过气来。威尔的双眼灼热，几欲从颅骨中眦裂。“我会照顾你的，”汉尼拔承诺，对着威尔的口，他的面，他的耳，他柔软的脖。威尔疯狂地点头，朝他的伴侣伸出手去，忘却了第二者。他不能两个都要。

他在吻着一半的男人，疼，疼得要命，就在汉尼拔不停抚摸他，愈攀愈上时，他们的舞蹈达到了高潮。威尔发出粗声一吼，一会儿后汉尼拔也随之而至，两者都流入威尔裸露的枵腹。他几乎期待着鲜花从播下的种子中生长而出。

他闭上眼睛，拒绝释放胸腔里的哭喊之声。他把它埋入汉尼拔的脖颈里，双臂紧紧搂着他的肩，尽可能用力地攀住。汉尼拔躺在他身上，轻喘着粗气，在他的前额与发上印下亲吻，威尔恢复着。

在他感觉可以呼吸时，他发出了羞怯的一笑，汉尼拔抬起头，让他们的额面相贴，他摇头。“我们毁了你的衣服，”他说。

“衣服可以洗，”汉尼拔回道，耸耸肩。威尔又笑了，讨厌自己的头感觉有多么沉。汉尼拔让自己跪坐起来，帮威尔坐直，啧声着用拇指抚过威尔的脖颈。“我道歉。我过分热切了。”

“我不在乎，”威尔回答，被他的热烈惊到了。汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼，笑容扩大。他倾身搂住威尔的脖子，纯洁地亲吻起他，但持续了很久，直到威尔又一次喘不过气来。他的颈项在汉尼拔的触摸下微微颤动，他微笑着，闭上眼睛，稍偏过头，邀请汉尼拔把他抱得更稳些。

汉尼拔叹息着，声音里沉沉的心满意足。“我去拿点东西来收拾一下，”他说，威尔点点头，心不在焉地低哼一声。汉尼拔起身，放开了他，威尔看着他离开。他让书房的门开着，这样威尔就能听见他在整理衣服，归回椅子，走向厨房了。

威尔让自己躺了下来，用干净的那只手扒梳过头发。他叹了口气，咬着下唇，拇指在胸口的印记上磨蹭着。他低头看着它，他的腹部也落上了浊液。他的胳膊因被汉尼拔紧紧抓住疼得更加厉害了，他把袖子往上卷起，露出了开膛手名字周围的一圈瘀伤。

汉尼拔似乎更喜欢在做爱时握住这只手臂。两次并不完全就是一个模式了，但它有所暗示。威尔的手指屈伸着，考虑着——占有欲，肯定的。汉尼拔没有让威尔嫉妒的对手标记，除了威尔自己，没有别的名字。

他的肩膀很疼，威尔蜷缩起来，在它突突作痛时倒吸起凉气。他的目光移到沙发扶手上，看到一道道在刹那间被他的指甲抓出的细微沟壑。他舔舔唇，抬眼望着上方的空白处。

他仰起头。那只带开膛手名字的胳臂酸痛难忍，只好用另一只手去够。带着汉尼拔名字的那只。翘首盼爱，就像那个完整的男人一样。就像他以前一直做的那样。

他皱起眉头，卷起另一只袖子，想着他的手臂。被开膛手扭到背后的那只。被右边的那个男人。被本能。另一只，伸向爱。汉尼拔的名字就在那上面。汉尼拔是唯一一个知道威尔手臂上是什么的人；他是唯一一个知道哪个是哪个的人。

他的手指蜷曲起来。

这可能是巧合。

他站了起来，双手梳过头发，走向写字台，揭开约翰·霍普金斯的素描，露出了阿喀琉斯和普特洛克勒斯。然后，下面是他的手臂，写着汉尼拔和开膛手的名字。

他的手在颤抖，一团微小的、羸弱的、可怜兮兮的怀疑在他的脑壳里眨着眼睛，他翻到了下一页。

绘着一只眼睛的解剖研究图。被连根拔起。在页面的第二部分，一簇熟悉的花丛围绕着一颗符合解剖学的心脏。眼睛被拖出看着心脏。下一页有一张人类的嘴，被一分为二，所以威尔能看到左边两排牙齿、舌头、鼻子和下巴的铰合。

他的手指蜷曲成拳，呼吸加急。听到汉尼拔回来，他赶紧复原素描，拿回酒，一口灌下，这时汉尼拔出现了，手里拿着一块叠好的毛巾。他冲威尔笑笑，走近威尔，没有把它递给他，而是亲自动手，花时间温柔轻清理扫擦着威尔的腹部。即使是现在，也在照顾着他，尽他所能确保威尔在他的家中和他的怀里是安全舒适的。

威尔盯着他。思索着：时间线。汉尼拔抽起的嘴角。开膛手的名字在他们初次做爱，承诺彼此了解后就消失的事实。而当威尔向汉尼拔表明他对这一离去是多么心烦意乱时，他回来了。

_他似乎还不能完全放开你。_

但是不，是威尔不肯放手，不是吗？他是唯一知道的人。知道能那样摆放尸体，知道在一个姑娘失血时该如何握住脖子，令威尔的皮肤一触碰就火烧火燎的人；知道哪只手是主动伸向本能，哪只是置于爱肩头的人。

他当然知道——当然威尔的情况更糟。威尔的感觉是其两倍之多，两倍之甚。

威尔的手指颤抖着，握紧了拳头。“汉尼拔，”他低喃道。

汉尼拔抬起眼睛，看着他。不仅是暗沉的，还是深不见底的，就像一道深渊，威尔稍不留意便会坠入其间。在这片森林里有一个怪物，在威尔的心灵回廊里有一个怪物，而它自始至终都在他面前。

汉尼拔抬起头。“怎么了，威尔？”

威尔吞咽了下。舔舔唇。“我饿了。”

汉尼拔的目光灼灼，他的笑容扩大了。他一直都是这样吗，一想到喂养威尔，就那么愉悦？当然，他一定是。他不仅是在投喂他的伴侣，也是在投喂他的敌人。但是他不能——威尔的名字没有重复出现在他的手臂上。汉尼拔没有敌人。只有——只有威尔。

威尔突然想到，也许这就是他在谋杀画面里没有看到的东西。他在同时喂养他的两个伴侣，他们被分成两半，并非因为威尔同时想要他们两个，而是因为他们是一样的。同属于一个完美的整体，爱和欲望是如此的完整，他们联合起来，圈养他，追捕他，准备把他整个吞食。

“那么，我可以重新加热午餐了，”汉尼拔喃语道。威尔颤抖着，点了点头，当汉尼拔亲吻他时，他身上的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，想要再一次扑上前去。

“汉尼拔，”在汉尼拔远离他时，他又说了一遍。他抓住了汉尼拔的手腕。那只胳膊上有他的名字。他握得是这么紧，令汉尼拔的鼻翼翕张开来。汉尼拔的腹部有一片湿印，威尔的标记。房间里充斥着性，威尔的胃袋沉重，他饿，他是如此饥肠辘辘甚至无法吐出字来。

汉尼拔对他眨了眨眼，悠然如一只心满意足的猫。“你没事吧，威尔？”

“我不知道，”威尔回答。他脑中的人太多了。汉尼拔的满足，开膛手的满足，威尔自己那狂放的野兽看到了， _看见了_ 它的伴侣。看见了它的敌人。他们是一样的，威尔爱他们，也需要他们。

他们是同一人——那个早已爱上他的人，那个说欢迎威尔在他家里的人。那个在明尼苏达，帮他看见的人。那个邀请他上桌，亲吻他，抚摸他的人。

威尔真是 _盲了眼_ 。

“没关系，”他喘息着，松开了汉尼拔的手臂。他勉强笑笑。“午餐听起来不错。就等我一分钟。”他示意了下自己的脱衣状态，在汉尼拔的视线上下扫过他时，他浑身战栗起来，黑暗而饥渴。

他点点头，又微微一笑，再次离开了房间。

汉尼拔暗自叹息。真是遗憾——即使在汉尼拔精心设计和搭建之下，威尔似乎仍然不太能将汉尼拔的本质与开膛手的馈赠合二为一。没关系——他高估了威尔的怀疑主义，但这些事情需要时间与耐心。只要能让威尔看见，多少情书汉尼拔都会留下。

他走到厨房，僵住了，空荡的手臂上开始出现严重的灼痛感。他皱起眉头，脱下夹克，卷起袖子，看着他的皮肤上慢慢绽放出一抹墨迹。它就像一个不幸的生灵，过早地降生在这个世界上，轻如飞絮，气若游丝。但它在生长，形成字体。形成一个名字。

汉尼拔希望它再次成为杰克的名字。或是他还不认识的人；他的某个受害者的伴侣，也许，伴随其固有的挑战而来。他没有料到的是，用与他名字相配的草书优雅写就的，是威尔的名字。

他转过身，回头看去，只见威尔的身影遮暗了门口。威尔两眼下垂，双唇紧闭。现在想隐藏他的名字已经太迟了——他知道威尔已经看到了。

“那么，”他平静地说，“这是真的。”

汉尼拔偏过头。接下来的事情必须小心处理。

威尔咬紧牙关，鼻翼翕张。“还真是大梦初醒，”他嘶声道，“我看见你了。”

汉尼拔点点头，从鼻腔里叹了口气。

“告诉我，威尔，”他低语道，“你看见了什么？”

威尔把头歪向一侧。凝视着。寂静像时空一般在他们之间延伸，除了黑暗空无一物。潜在和不可避免相互冲击，一触即发。

“我看到了我爱的男人和我爱的怪物，”威尔最后说。汉尼拔抬起眼睛，与威尔的目光相遇。威尔在任何时候都是美丽的，但是这个，这个克制与抑制着暴怒，这个霍霍磨爪狺狺咆哮着，熔铸了愤怒的威尔，摄人心魄。“我看到了一个欠我答案的人。”

汉尼拔心跳加速。

威尔向灶台一点头，除了肉之外，所有的东西都放在大锅里了。汉尼拔顺着他的视线望去，而后又回到威尔那里，发现他眉毛弯起，正在期待地望着汉尼拔。汉尼拔清清嗓子，拉下袖子，点头表示同意。

“很快就好。”

“很好，”威尔说，把这一词在齿间咬得咔嚓作响。他直起身子，朝餐厅走去，消失在视线之外。尽管如此，汉尼拔还是长吐了一口气，痛苦渴望着想要追逐上前。他转向火炉，把热度调高了。


	8. 第八章

汉尼拔给他们俩端来一碗汤。他又斟满了酒，拿起盛满甜熏波尔图酒的杯子。他将光线调暗得微妙而亲密，引得威尔瞳孔边缘扩大，蓝色的眼睛变得暗沉而漆黑，如淤青的皮肉

威尔放下碗，坐到座位上，鼻翼舒张。他的双眼低垂，不露心迹，视线像抚摸情人般掠过自己的前臂，缓慢如寒冰封冻湖面，随着冬日降临在她的王座上，冰层变得越来越厚。

他目光灼灼对上汉尼拔、滑过他的眼睛、他的嘴巴和他的胸膛。然后，汉尼拔的手臂。他紧抿双唇，低声喃喃道：“展示给我。”

汉尼拔低下头，卷起袖子，双臂上仍各有威尔名字的一面镜像。 一个仍像刻在木石上，铁画银钩，瘦劲清峻。另一个如出自书法家之手，翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙，在他的前臂上画出一道优美的曲线。不比他的手长，不及他的两指宽。简单陈述，傲然独立；张贴其上，公之于众。

不是孩子留下的，也不是趁着还没被老师抓住在课桌上为严禁谈的恋爱而匆匆留下的刻痕。不是落在笔记本背面，藏在床垫之下，以免被人窥探去的乱涂乱画。这个名字，这个标记，是一个坚定不移毫无迟疑的人留下的；一个对着虚空微笑的男人，一个爱着对他回以微笑的人。

威尔透过他的鼻腔叹了口气，轻如羽毛地触摸着开膛手名字周围虬曲的静脉，他们一起看着肌腱的屈伸与少许细密的黑色汗毛融合改变着名字，使它看起来像能自行移动一般。

“字迹相配，”他说。吐出口气，一阵颤抖的笑声，亦苦亦甜。“我应该早点发现的。你的，和他的，是一样的。”

他听起来像是要昏迷一般——太过平静，没有起伏。没有痛苦，汉尼拔甚至闻不到肾上腺素的激增，一般能让他联想到过度饱和的酸橙与糖意。威尔的瞳孔扩大，没有因战斗或逃跑反应而紧缩。他的脉搏，汉尼拔能尝到，并不急促。他身上没有汗液，也没有潮红，只有他们在书房里相处时留下的痕迹，他们在那里彼此紧贴，像野兽一样动作，用一种最原始的方式相互标记着对方。

“那些花是什么意思？”威尔问道。

汉尼拔透过鼻腔呼出空气，紧抿起唇。“在我回答之前，”他说，他看到威尔微微皱起的眉头，他的上唇短暂一撇，如果汉尼拔没看那么仔细的话，他是会错过的；“我是在和我的伴侣讨论我的一天，还是在向我的敌人坦白我的罪行呢？”

威尔曲起手指，攥成了拳。“他们现在是同一个人了，不是吗？”他诘问道。他自凌乱的发下看着汉尼拔，眼里蒙着阴影。 哦，他在黑暗中凝视着汉尼拔时是如此美丽。“你的自导自演。”他在他们的手臂间一示意，指出“I”的相似之处，在“H”的底部连向下一个字母的内弯。“A”相匹配的一杠与“M”和“R”在皮肤上对应的收笔勾画。

汉尼拔忍俊不禁。他提醒威尔说：“标记的字体是无法作为呈堂证供的。”威尔对他眨了眨眼。微笑着；嘴角轻微的颤动，看上去是无意识的自然流露，直到他管住自己的表情，撤了回去。他们之间新拉开的距离迫使汉尼拔低吼出声，使他想要扑上前撕咬。他的伴侣总是那么热心、热情、热切地靠近他，知道他现在的接触会被拒绝，这深深地刺痛了汉尼拔。还有他的食物——威尔要求被喂养，但他没有进食。

“那些花是什么意思？”威尔再次问道。

汉尼拔叹了一口气。“孤挺花象征灿烂的美丽，”他说，知道自己在进一步走向自毁，因为威尔没有问从死者腹中开出的是什么花，他也永远不会提供这种信息。 威尔闻言，双颊泛红，汉尼拔想将这片可口的粉嫩抽出他的肌肤。“以及伟大的价值。小苍兰，代表纯洁与浓情。”

威尔入迷地眨着眼睛。汉尼拔为了走进他的心灵殿堂愿意付出什么。开膛手正在在对他歌唱吗，他正在把这些花重新植入威尔的胸膛，带他体会那层层涵义吗？汉尼拔如何能对自己妒火中烧呢？

“向日葵赞美它们；它象征着纯粹的思想、崇拜和奉献。安利女王的花边，复杂与神圣。”汉尼拔叹了一口气，“如果时间更宽厚些，也许会有更多。一个可与伊甸园或巴比伦相匹敌的花园。”

威尔偏过头。

“神圣，”他喃喃道，若有所思，声音低沉。“神创论者。汉尼拔，我是你的祭坛呢，还是你所供奉的神呢？”

“难道他们不是同一个人吗？”汉尼拔问道，威尔也跟着笑了。

他哼声。“你想让我找出答案，”他说。汉尼拔点点头，因为他无法否认。“为什么不直接告诉我？”

汉尼拔微微一笑，尽管笑意浅淡。威尔回应了；他们都知道语言是有偿之物，珍贵的那种，但生命更是如此。开膛手不是来自虚空的召唤者；他是沉默的，他无法说话。他是一个提供展览的艺术家，除了他的伴侣，还有谁能看得如此清楚？这是一种神秘的语言，甚至比他们的嗓音，比声音更为神秘。一件只有他们两人才能理解的事情。

“为什么他的名字消失了？”威尔问道 “你知道吗？”

汉尼拔叹了一口气。“我想，在某种程度上，他认为自己不被需要。”他回道。就算汉尼拔是因为威尔将开膛手视为不相干的第三者而愤怒，他也没有表现出来。 他身体前倾，一只胳膊肘搁在桌子上，托住下巴。如果威尔再不让他靠近的话，汉尼拔可能会砍下它自己取而代之。“只是看到你如此心烦意乱，他回来了。”

威尔的唇分开了，无声的喘息使他的肩膀紧绷起来，指甲陷入下巴，把周围的皮肤掐得发白。它对应了他在书房里给汉尼拔的颔部留下的刺痛标记；也许它会留下一道粉红的圈痕，可能会持续几天。他为这个想法心头一热。

汉尼拔考虑了很久，久到足以确信答案是真心实意的。“我想告诉你‘不是’，”他重复着威尔对他说的话，“但我恐怕不能。”

威尔哼了一声，目光重落回汉尼拔的胳膊。他直起身子，头不再靠手支撑。它落下来，在离汉尼拔裸露皮肤仅一寸之处徘徊着。他想抬起手贴上去，像一只哀怨的动物那样拱起身子，渴望被抚摸。他仅仅将手翻向上，袒露他的前臂，以显示出上面威尔的全部名字。脆弱而开放；他看见它像面纱一样落在威尔的眼底。

威尔蜷起手指，两指落在汉尼拔的脉搏上。它在威尔的触摸下跳跃起来，暴动立起以考验威尔皮肤的抵抗力。他们必须一同流血，一道融化，成为一体。汉尼拔只能接受这样的距离，而就连他们骨肉分离相析感觉也如隔数里。

“上面本来是谁的名字？”他问。

汉尼拔叹了口气。“迄今以来，它一直在变，”他说，“在它消失之前，最近一个，是杰克。”

“杰克，”威尔皱着眉头重复道。他偏过头。

“我在他周围说话时从来都控制音量不让他听见。”汉尼拔回道，“你可以想象，在我的敌人把我带到你面前时，我是多么惊讶。”

“我想我们在那点上有共同之处，”威尔沉吟道。他的嘴角上露出了笑容，眼睛明亮起来，眼角的线条也变得柔和。它挑逗着，撩拨着，在昏暗的灯光下一颗牙闪闪发亮。

他又叹了口气，看到汉尼拔热切的目光。“在你看到我手臂上的名字时，”他开口道，“你感觉如何？别说谎。”他抵着汉尼拔脉搏的手指轻轻一敲。他会感觉到的。

汉尼拔总是为自己在面对意外时能保持冷静而自豪，但威尔却把这一切都抹尽了。他的心脏在威尔的触摸下跳动，他的皮肤在灼烧——不像标记改变时那样，而是带着纯粹而无法抗拒的欲望。它使他盲目，令他缄声，逼他口干舌燥。“我可以原谅疏忽的罪过，但不能原谅彻头彻尾的谎言。”

“我觉得如果能让你幸福，我愿意把世界焚为灰烬，”汉尼拔低语道，“关于在你之前上面是谁的名字，我只对你撒过一次谎。”

威尔点点头。他撤回手，汉尼拔狂热地渴望着，如胃上的切口，想要迫不及待地追逐。他的每一块肌肉都因为欲向前猛扑而变得紧绷，他的牙齿发痒，下颔因想寻得一些柔软温暖的东西来啃咬而酸痛。威尔带着瘀伤的脖子一直纠缠着他，嘲笑着他；他饥肠辘辘。

威尔拿起他的筷子，注意力头一次转向食物。他偏过头，悠悠地戳了戳碗里的肉块。他的眼眸更沉了，继而闪过更加黑暗的领悟。过量的肉；汉尼拔在这方面并不微妙晦涩。把两者结合起来并不难。

他呼出一口气，用另一只手抹上嘴。“野地里的那个女孩，”他低声说。一个他已经知道答案的问题。

“投喂你是我人生最大的乐趣之一，威尔，”汉尼拔回答，“将浪费之物重新利用起来，温暖你的胃，给与你力量。”

威尔笑了起来，高声而柔和。“真是荣幸，”他低喃道。他取了一块曾属于男人肝脏的东西，就是现在在他腹中持有鲜花的那个人。他把它举到嘴边，含入口中，只嚼了两下就咽入了。他的脸上没有任何厌恶的表情，喉咙与胸膛也没有因拒绝食物而发紧。他响亮地吞咽着。没有用酒将其灌下肚去。

汉尼拔必须放下自己的餐具，以免将它们折断。

威尔双唇紧闭，鼻翼翕张，眼睛盯着碗。“我一直想知道开膛手的声音听起来会是什么样的，”他坦白道。“我一直把他想象成某种……可怜的家伙。瘦骨嶙峋，饥肠辘辘，渴望被抚摸，被承认。我以为他的声音会像……像残魂，”他说，“隐约可闻。一声低语，刺耳、残缺不全、支离破碎。”

汉尼拔偏过头。

“我一直在想，我一看到他，就能认出来。我身上的每一寸都会立时跳起。”他笑了，扬高了一边嘴角, “我想确实如此。当我听到你的声音时，我的脑海里仿佛有一个我从未听过的声音在说，‘你终于来了’。而我甚至还不知道。”

“自从我们见面以来，我无时无刻不想向你坦白，威尔，”汉尼拔回答道，他的声音沙哑而低沉。令威尔战栗，使他握住筷子的指关节发白。他将它们放下，伸手去拿酒，喝了一大口。“我答应过让你了解我的。现在你知道了。”

威尔点头。“现在我知道了。”

“那现在该怎么办呢？”

“我是你的敌人吗？”威尔一边问，一边拿着酒杯示意了下汉尼拔手臂上的标记。“你还是我的敌人吗？我觉得你不是。我不知道那是什么意思。”

汉尼拔与他一起俯视它。“当你准备承认事实时，它才出现。”他温和道，“我想，现在剩下的就是你选择如何回应这个真相了。”

威尔点了点头。“正义之士肯定要用链锁著你，用印封住你，让你不能再作恶了。”

汉尼拔叹了一口气。“那是对的，也是公正的。”

“但我做不到，”威尔摇头回道，“你是我的——你是一切，汉尼拔。毫不夸张地说。”他抬起带着开膛手名字的手臂，笑笑。“我不能在丢下你们其中之一的同时又不失去另一个。我做不到。我不想。”

他放下酒杯，双肘支在桌上，用手捋了捋头发，沉沉吐出一口气。他抬起视线，看到壁炉架上的那一排饰角，围裱着《丽达与天鹅》。画家选择把宙斯的名字放在她的手臂上，暗示他们注定要在一起。但人无法与神结侣。 在天鹅的翅膀上，没有相应的墨迹，没有什么能把他和一个必死的灵魂联系在一起。在她和一只动物同榻而栖，知道想要打开她大腿并在她腹中埋下一个孩子的生物不是她的伴侣时，她的感受如何呢？

“也许，”汉尼拔缓慢道，字斟而句酌，“唯一能让敌人留在我们手臂上的就是你内心的冲突。”威尔目光灼灼地望着他，头发之下眸色沉沉。“你爱开膛手。”

威尔的嘴抿紧了，吞下舌尖上一句本能的抗议。他咽了口唾沫，点头。“而我为此感到羞耻，”他说。

“为什么？”

“人不应该爱上怪物，”他横眉厉声道，“但是你坐在了这儿。”

“我坐在这里，”汉尼拔点头表示肯定，“同一个人的两半，都认为你是无与伦比的。”

威尔未予评置，他的牙齿像囚笼，拘役着他不愿放出来的话。

汉尼拔叹了口气，喝了一口酒。

“我在刀尖上跳舞，”待汉尼拔饮下酒，齿麻舌木后，他终于低声道，“一边，幸福，另一边，诅咒。我看不出哪个是哪个。”

“答案很明显，”汉尼拔回道，“你是为爱所盲吗，威尔？”

威尔缩了下。龇牙低吼；“事情没那么简单。”

“是的，”汉尼拔说，“你是我的，我也是你的。现在，你完全知道这意味着什么。你知道，随着我的爱而来的是另一个灵魂的爱，一个从你还是个孩童时起就印染你皮肤的灵魂。我的声音，是你唯一能听到的声音。所以，你可以选择接受一切，也可以选择拒绝我的全部。”

威尔的唇又分开了，他倒吸了口粗气。他的眼里闪着泪光，固执地眨了回去。

“你想了解我，”汉尼拔说，“既然你已经了解，你的决定是什么？”

威尔激烈地摇着头，就像一只试图摆脱执拗飞蝇的动物。他抓着头发，在指间拉扯着。盯着他的食物，慢慢地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。他的手指曲起，在颈后相扣，低着头，颤抖着。

“我承认，我很惊讶，”汉尼拔说，这时沉默已经从不适延伸为无法忍受。威尔轻哼。“我还以为你会愤怒。或者害怕。”

“你不想让我害怕，”威尔低声说道，语气里满是确信，“你从来就不想要那样。”

“的确如此。”

“你想让我愤怒吗？”威尔问道，抬起头，让他们的目光再次相遇。

汉尼拔笑了。“你在愤怒时是美丽的，”他回道，“如果你愤怒，我可以理解。我很荣幸能够见证它。这是一种……秘密的情感，为你而生。”威尔对他眨了眨眼。“出于对众人审判的恐惧，你控制了自己的情绪与感受。你所爱的对象，你所爱的人，在我们第一次见面的时候，你就已经隐藏并拒绝了很久，甚至对我也是如此。”

“讽刺吧？”威尔苦笑道

“上帝喜欢他的小小玩笑。”

威尔的笑容扩大了，仅仅片刻，他的双眼因不堪承载的深情而变得柔和起来。然后，那副表情沉下了，他吸入另一口颤抖的呼吸。“我很生气，”他坦白道，“但这是....这是种脱离的愤怒。遥不可及。我的震惊很快变成了理解。”他抬起眼，“我懂了。”

也许，是另一个残酷的诡计。威尔无法 _不去_ 看见汉尼拔做了什么又为什么这么做。无法基于道德与判断而拒绝它。他不是法律的执行者，他不是一个有正确道德罗盘，正义而绝对善良的人。相反，指针在不停地旋转，寻找真正的北方。

他无法隐去迄今为止自己已说过的话。开膛手让他兴奋。开膛手使他着迷，令他激动。 在他看到开膛手的所作所为时，他的反应就像动物一样；热血沸腾，滚烫而鲜活，头脑里燃烧着如古老神祇般的先知。无知也许是一种无上的幸福，一种优雅的痛苦，但知却是北斗之尊。沉重。温暖。

爱。

汉尼拔伸出他的手，掌心向上，公开的邀请。“如果你愿意，我们可以离开，”他说。威尔朝他皱着眉，眨了眨眼睛。“给杰克留个便条。喂好你的狗。我们今晚就可以离开。”

“你想让我和你一起私奔？”威尔问道。他的目光落在汉尼拔的手上。他的手指僵硬，又松开了，落在他的碗两侧。

“我们可以留下，也可以离开，”汉尼拔告诉他，“我无所拘束。”

“我听到了你的声音，但没听到你的话语，”威尔回答。

汉尼拔抬起头。

威尔凝视着他，目光坚定。宁静，几乎——不再是一艘在暴风雨海上的扁舟。他是一艘武器化的船舰，浑然不怕粉身碎骨，走上毁灭之路。 他们可能会碰撞，金属与悬崖之面，一起崩溃至湮没。其中之一可能会坠落——可能是船在无情的陆地上撞得粉碎，或者是山崖凹陷土崩瓦解。

汉尼拔站起来，威尔迎着他，准备战斗。他的手完美贴合着威尔喉部的曲线，他的手指轻易偎入威尔凌乱的发里。威尔抓着他的前臂，力道之大足以留下瘀伤，鼻翼翕张，龇出牙齿。

“我的家就在这里，”汉尼拔说，声音低沉而满意，知道自己是正确的。他将鼻贴于威尔的太阳穴上，微笑着，威尔在他的肩上战栗着，喘息着。 他没有抗争，没有试图抽离，但也不是完全松懈。在他心爱的伴侣身上有某种自我保护的本能，但威尔不知道他是应该屈服还是战斗。“就在这儿。”

他的手从威尔的喉间滑下，停在跳动的心脏上。

“就在这儿，”他重复着，继续向下，落在威尔的腹部。威尔大声地吞咽着，呼吸艰难。当然，形势对汉尼拔有利，但现在他感到自己的触碰也带上了求知若渴的慌乱。现在，它只是胸口一种持续而可控的疼痛，让他触摸并品尝自己的伴侣——现在，他的中央有了一个敌人。他觉得自己沉重翻倍，灼热双重。

“只要和你在一起，我可以在任何地方，都心满意足，”他说。威尔呼出的气逸作一声粗砺的、绝望的低吼。他转过头，用牙齿触上汉尼拔的下颔。不完全算是吻，却同样温暖热情、张口相迎。

威尔颤抖着，双手紧攥着汉尼拔的前臂，疼痛难忍。他瑟缩了一下，闭上眼睛。

“我不想孤身一人，”威尔低语道，“我也不想让你独身一人。”

“那就和我在一起，”汉尼拔说，他不想说这是恳求，但没有别的词可以形容它。它是绝望而柔和的，带有无限广阔的可能，遗憾与欢欣。伸出手去，祈祷威尔会回应。

他举起手，捧住威尔的脸，正如他方才就想做的。“留下来。”

威尔双眼湿润，他的嘴扭出一个勉强的苦笑。“杰克怎么办？”他低声问道。

“只要一声令下，我就会把他撕成碎片，”汉尼拔低吼道。威尔吃惊地睁大眼睛，对他眨了眨。但没有畏怖。“他将我们带到了一起。他已尽了他的用处。你会让他继续把你的思想剥得一文不值，继续挑拣你的才华，直到你沦为一具空壳吗？”

“不要伤害杰克，”威尔命令道，目光炽盛，“别留他的伴侣独自一人。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，点点头。

威尔盯着他，呼出了一口气。在汉尼拔手臂上的那只手，触碰到了他灵魂伴侣名字最初的不规则标记，缓缓上延，指尖如羽般轻曳过汉尼拔的下巴。他心中没有恐惧，汉尼拔从他眼中只认出对亲密的同样渴求。

“你会的，不是吗？”他问。汉尼拔侧头，面颊蹭过威尔的手，“如果我要你停下，你会停的。你本是要停的。”

“你是要我停下吗？”汉尼拔答道。

“不，”威尔说。他的手指蜷起，摇了摇头。他的另一只手，曾握着汉尼拔的手腕，滑下来落在覆在腹部的手掌上。“你知道我不会。但你本来会的。你会把一切都收起来；你的傲慢与你的艺术。”

“我们都在不断进化，”汉尼拔告诉他，“我并非不能适应新环境。如果……”他透过鼻腔叹息，缓缓眨着眼，威尔贴得更紧了，他用拇指托着他的下巴，让他保持不动，而威尔则用鼻子蹭着他下巴上刺痛的咬痕。他的手紧紧抓着威尔的头发，想让他靠得更近些。

“伊甸园里的蛇也曾是天使，”威尔对着他泛红的皮肤低喃着。他的手指与汉尼拔缠握，置在他腹上，“在夏娃之前，有一个关于女人的故事，她叫莉莉丝，拒绝了作为亚当妻子的命运。相反，她选择了跟随塞穆尔，因为他给了她自由，让她掌管自己的身心。”

“这正是我想要给你的，威尔，”汉尼拔吐息一般道。房间里像是空气尽失；如果威尔再不渡他一口生气，他就要死去。威尔的眼睛在昏暗的光线下幽幽闪烁，不再有泪水。他是神赐的，恩典与忿怒。神坛之上。枵腹如斯。

威尔微笑着，把汉尼拔拉到身边，张嘴予吻感受饥馁。 汉尼拔的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，不过他成功保留了足够的礼仪，没把威尔扔到桌上，没把他们的食物与酒酿倾洒，没在这个祭坛上将他驾临，但已岌岌可危。

“你就是那种，如果我将你击毙，余生，我都会把你挂在脖子的生物，”威尔说道，气喘吁吁。他再次亲吻，口中泛滥成灾；津液流淌，他们二人都是，不洁不雅，而汉尼拔无法停止也无心尝试。“我们不必离开。我现在看见你了，汉尼拔。我可以保护你。”

汉尼拔笑了，把威尔的椅子推开。它砰的一声砸在桌子上，威尔倒吸了一口气，紧贴住汉尼拔，而汉尼拔也将他们两个揉在一起。威尔的手紧抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，指关节泛白，喘着粗气。汉尼拔从他的肺叶里汲取着空气反哺给他。

他们落在地板上时，晚餐都凉了，汉尼拔的牙齿咬住威尔的脖颈，而威尔则在背上留下划痕，汉尼拔交缠着他们的手指，将他们的手臂压置于威尔头顶。都是他们带有敌人之名的手臂，凶猛生狠地耳鬓厮磨。威尔吻着他，带着男人从漫长战争中回到心爱之人身边时的那种凶猛与激情。

到最后，威尔终于张开了他的大腿，像往常一样热切地欢迎汉尼拔回到他身体里，就好像他们臂上的摩擦已把名字擦得清白干净。汉尼拔的手臂上没有敌人的标记，威尔的手臂上也没有。汉尼拔看着自己的名字在威尔的手臂上蜿蜒、伸展，变得更粗、更大，从肩膀到手腕，包围整条手臂。他自己的也和威尔一样在融散，伴侣标记变得愈发强大而蔓生，结合着棱角与舒卷提笔。这不全是他的笔迹，也不全是威尔的笔迹，而是他与威尔笔迹的相配。

它们是，毫不夸张地说，彼此的一切，完美的融为一体。威尔对他微笑起来，战栗着，如胜利般抬头索吻；首次撕裂血肉。赤手空拳，热血沸腾。无穷无尽的饥饿终于被他伴侣的爱所满足。

威尔不是他的敌人。他不是威尔的敌人。

他以鼻蹭着威尔伤痕累累的脖子，爱抚着他抬起的腰侧，感受着威尔是如何在他身边因高潮的余震而颤抖，绷紧大腿，内部的肌肉因被占有的愉悦而收缩。他的故园就在这里，深植在他罪恶的祭坛前。他宁愿时间就此停驻。

威尔叹了口气，抚摸着他汗涔涔的头发，亲吻着他的太阳穴，眼睫低垂。“你还欠我你的故事，”他低喃道，声音温柔、甜美，带着沉沉的倦意，“我想听。我想知道一切。”

“你会的，”汉尼拔立誓，抬起头，好再享一个微笑与亲吻，“我会告诉你的，从头开始。”

威尔微笑。跨过敌人与伴侣在彼此意识里不断公转绕行的广阔时空，他们俩最终相触，两只彼此般配，无上满足的怪物。

威尔抚开他脸上的发，笑容扩大了。“我们可以先吃饭，”他咕噜着，汉尼拔的喉咙收紧以应，他又在自己伴侣平稳的脉搏上种下满口一吻。“我不想浪费任何东西。”

汉尼拔点头。他拉开身，整理衣服时，他扶起威尔，再次亲吻了他，一手抚在他的脸颊上，把他带回桌边。汤变凉了，但那不是现在要关注的；看着威尔毫不犹豫地进食，愉悦的无尽波涛填满了他。毫无疑问，在餐桌上喂养他的伴侣是一份荣耀。看到他的献祭被热忱接受，是一种无上的满足。这是远古的人们从其古老神祇那里获得祝福的感觉。

他们进食时没放开交缠的手指，威尔的腹开始饱胀，汉尼拔的标记就在他的胃里、心里与脑中，汉尼拔已别无所求。现在，他们有世上足够的时间去了解，去相爱。这感觉就像进化，与重生。这通常是一个痛苦的过程，随之而来的是焦虑与优柔寡断。

但这是值得的。船舰已抵达了安全的港湾，山崖依旧耸然，太阳的滚滚热度在它的阴影里减淡。而威尔的微笑能滋养他千年。

威尔先吃完，向后靠着，看汉尼拔吃，双眸低垂，黑沉，意惬，瞳孔舒张，如一只心满意足的猫。他把手指搭在汉尼拔光裸的手腕上，感觉到汉尼拔的脉搏跳动时，他的笑容扩大了。

“我想从你那里要点别的，”他说。

汉尼拔点头，满心期待。“说吧。”

威尔仰头，吸了一口气。他并不犹豫，他正在武装自己以抵御刀枪。深深地，品味着；佳肴与性爱的味道，还有汉尼拔，在他胸口被挖空的内陷里择地而栖。汉尼拔选择得很好；威尔是完美的空窠。

“我想看着，”他呼气道，“下一次。”

汉尼拔的脉搏在惊喜中漏跳，空气自他的肺里逸出。疼痛，伴着某种过于凶猛无法称之为爱，却也不可能用其他名字来定义的情感。是的，这就是爱，他想；他们以怪物的方式相爱。带着利爪，伴着激情，鲜血流成无尽的河。

他翻过手，将威尔的指关节移至嘴边。亲吻着，说道：“这将是我的荣幸。”

威尔微笑着。他站起来，把汉尼拔拉到身边，带入一吻。走向书房。汉尼拔在墙上一路绘下威尔愉悦的哭喊，在背上留下抓痕，颈上留下齿印。这不是战争。战争已经胜利了。他把威尔带进了他记忆与思想的殿堂，发现一个骨骼嶙峋的生物已经坐在那里，对他微笑着以示欢迎。

威尔宾至如归，虽然汉尼拔从来就没有让威尔离开的意思，但威尔还是留下来了。今夜，来日。周周月月，岁岁年年。

他留了下来，每当汉尼拔把礼物送上他们的祭坛时，都面带微笑。


End file.
